Adrift on a Starry Sea
by OA39
Summary: This is a fanfiction I wrote-my longest yet-which was inspired by a crossover video that a friend of mine did. It's been several months in the making, has been through at least 2 rewrites, and has been a lot of fun for me. I hope you all enjoy reading it but I hope you will also watch my friend's video: you can see it here. /watch?v ahVKiBDMBHw
1. Blue Coats and Yellow Dresses

At last they were in sight of their home port; for a period of 2 weeks the R.L.S _Legacy _had been crawling home on half power, it's hulls, rigging, and fixtures displaying numerous signs of the eventful tour they had just completed. The crew themselves were in a similar state but, at the cry of "Land ho!", all who could came up on deck to catch a glimpse of the glittering ring station of Port Montressor. On the poop deck, which commanded the best view of the approaching station, the captain and the first mate paused a moment to take in their first view of the station since leaving it all those months ago; both breathed a quiet but quite definite sigh of relief at the sight. "We achieved our purpose, Mr. Arrow". The large man beside her nodded. "That we did, Captain." "The crew were unceasing in the performance of their duty." "That they were, Captain." "Rather unfortunately both of these fine accomplishments mean that our ship is near to scuppered as it is possible for one ship to be." "That it is, Captain." "...you know, you don't have to agree with me -all- the time." "No, Captain." The unusually dexterous ears of Amelia, Captain of the _Legacy, _flicked up as she regarded her fist officer with a bemused expression. "One of these days I will trip you up, Mr. Arrow. However, we have other concerns before us. Kindly see to the docking arrangements while I retrieve the necessary papers for the Admiralty." Arrow saluted promptly, which Amelia returned, before turning and making her way down toward her cabin as, behind her, Arrow was already busily setting himself the task of ordering everyone about.

The _Legacy_, for all its' battered appearance made a good account of itself as it slid with surprising smoothness alongside it's dock. The crew swung into action, tossing ropes to the waiting dock workers, as a few ratings who happened to be passing at the time cheered their arrival. Amelia gathered up the last of the documents she'd been examining, stacked them neatly and slid them carefully into a large leather folio before donning her coat and hat and striding out into the hive of activity that always characterized a ship upon entering or leaving port. Arrow was smack in the center of it, his large head moving this way and that, as he barked instructions to the crew swirling around him as around a rock in a riverbed...which he rather resembled. Amelia gripped the railing in one hand as she leaned forward and bellowed. "Mr. Arrow!" The man spun around to face her, neatly avoiding any collision with the mass of people around him. "Yes, Captain!" "I am going ashore! You have the ship!" "Aye, Captain!" Arrow saluted again and spun around to address several of the crew directly in his line of sight. "Extended the gangplank!" The sailors leaped into action, grabbing hold of the plank, and sliding it down toward the hard stone that composed the quayside. Amelia strode briskly down the steps, pausing to salute her ship's flag, and then all but skated down the gangplank to the ground. She was brought up short by who she saw standing there, waiting for her.

At the bottom of the gangplank stood a well built older man, clad in a uniform similar to Amelia's but with more pronounced indicators of rank, and beside him stood a young woman barely into her 20s clad in a bright yellow dress, white boots with black accents, and a gray colored safari hat with a wide band of lavender cloth wrapped around it. They made for a rather bizarre contrast and Amelia almost lost her footing as they met her eyes, but fortunately she recovered herself in time and came swiftly to attention before saluting the older man. "Admiral Rollins, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again, as always." The admiral saluted back, smiled, and extended a hand that Amelia took. "It is a pleasure to see you and the _Legacy _home again safely" The admiral's head tilted up to study the battered hull curving above them. "It seems that you have had a rather rough time of it on your patrol." Amelia nodded, shifting the folio she carried, as she spoke. "It was not always smooth sailing out there, sir, but the ship and crew held up well. I was about to deliver my report to that effect to the Admiralty."

The admiral held up a hand. "I speak on behalf of the Admiralty in thanking you for your continued diligence, Captain, but I'm afraid there is more pressing matter for us to discuss." He glanced at the young woman at his side as he said this, but turned his head to look at Amelia as he saw the captain raise an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Rollins gave a slight shake of his head before raising his right arm and making a beckoning gesture. There was the sound of a engine coming to life and, shortly afterward, a motorcoach with the naval shield painted on it rolled up and came to a stop alongside the three of them. The admiral himself opened the door and indicated that the other 2 should enter first. The young woman did, taking the admiral's extended hand as she stepped up into the cab, but Amelia stopped, leaned toward the admiral, and spoke in an undertone. "You know how little I like surprises, Admiral." Rollins nodded and raised a hand in a placating gesture and nodded toward the coach's interior; Amelia shrugged and climbed inside with the admiral just behind her. Rollins shut the door, banged twice on the roof, and the coach began to make its' way toward Admiralty House.

The guards at Admiralty House let them pass with no commitment, due to the Admiral's presence, and they were all soon seated in the Admiral's office. He placed himself behind his impressive oaken desk while Amelia and the other woman took their places in the chairs opposite it. Once they were all settled the Admiral leaned forward and, without preamble, waved his hand toward the woman sitting on Amelia's left. "This is Ms. Jane Porter, Captain. She's come a long way to be with us here...clear from Earth, in fact." Amelia was surprised, but only the perking of her ears offered any indication. She stole a glance at Jane and then looked back at the Admiral. "May I ask the Admiral why Ms. Porter has journeyed so far, sir?" Rollins looked amused as he nodded toward Jane, who seemed to be trying to disappear into her chair. "You can ask her yourself, Captain. I assure you she is more than capable of providing an intelligent answer." Amelia nodded and turned in her seat to face Jane, raising her eyebrows slightly as she did so.

Jane blinked, unprepared for being suddenly singled out, but as the two officers turned to look at her she found herself caught off guard by Amelia. The aristocratic feline features and the intelligence behind the captain's green eyes, both combined to banish all that Jane was about to say. She stared back at the captain until a polite cough from the admiral brought Jane suddenly back to reality. "Ms. Porter...there is no need to stand on ceremony here. Please, speak your mind." Jane cleared her throat, sternly told herself to get a grip, and sat straighter in her chair as she addressed a point just over Amelia's head. "Well, to begin, I am the daughter of Professor Archimedes Porter." Amelia nodded. "Yes, the astronomer. His works were regular reading when I was at the Naval Academy, as I recall." Jane gave a nod as well. "My father was always particularly proud of his works being included as part of the curriculum there. He believes quite fervently in the potential of the navy as a positive force." Amelia settled herself back against her chair, crossed her legs, and made an encouraging gesture. "And so?" Jane took a deep breath. "And so...as both my father's representative and his student...he wishes me to join your crew in order to conduct a navigational survey of the frontier, Captain."

Amelia was stunned, but only for a moment. Her ears shifted themselves horizontal again as she regarded Jane with a carefully controlled expression, but did not speak. Rollins apparently saw the storm front coming, turned to Jane, and smiled at her. "Would you excuse the captain and myself, Ms. Porter? My aide is just outside the door; he will see to anything you might require." "Of course, Admiral." Jane stood, gathered up her possessions, and curtsied to the admiral. Her gaze turned toward Amelia and lingered there for a moment before she turned and exited the room. The door swung smoothly closed behind her and, for several moments, silence reigned in the room. Rollins stood up and crossed to the sideboard on which several crystal decanters and glasses rested; the admiral removed the stopper from one and spoke as he began to pour. "I can tell you want to say something, Captain, so let's have it." Amelia glanced toward the door through which Jane had exited and then over to Rollins. "With all due respect, sir, my ship is no place for a civilian, especially a young woman who is clearly on her first trip away from home. I trust the crew of the ship with my life, as you trusted many of them with yours, but they have been trained for the possibility that they may lose their lives whereas Ms. Porter has not. I cannot guarantee her safety absolutely, Admiral."

Rollins nodded as he drank some of the amber liquid in his glass before turning to look at Amelia. "You've been out on the Rift, Captain…you know what it's like out there." Amelia nodded. "Yes, Admiral…it's full of black marketers, pirates, mercenaries, and anyone else who's ever had a reason stay out of sight. Why?" "I ask, Captain, because I'm not sure if you are aware but people here don't take it seriously any more. It's like a thundercloud over the horizon…dangerous, but distant, until it's over your head and the lighting starts to strike." Amelia crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head slightly to the side. "I am aware that our situation is becoming somewhat untenable, Admiral, but I don't see what bringing Ms. Porter on board the _Legacy _will do to help with that."

Rollins laughed humorlessly as he emptied his glass, refilled it, and strode back across the room to seat himself heavily in his chair. "Government House is starting to have a change of heart, Captain…they're starting to believe their own publicity concerning the state of things in the Rift, and we both know how dangerous that brand of thinking is, how it leads to things being seen not as they are. We've had stations closed or given over to civilian shipping, ships retired, crews put ashore en masse. Over the last few years there's been a greater loss of naval tonnage than during any previous military engagement that the fleet has been a part of, and we're doing it to ourselves." Amelia noted the tightening of the hand that held the glass as the admiral drained the rest of it its' contents. "Sooner or later we'll be a prime target for all that scum out in the Rift, and we'll be totally unprepared for it. But…if a certain prominent figure gave allowed his daughter to be embedded on one of our ships, to give account of what is really going on out there, and how vital the fleet is then we may be able to turn things around in time."

Rollins noted the skeptical expression on the captain's face, sighed, and took another pull at his drink before setting the glass down on his blotter. "I know you don't like it, and you have a valid reason for that, but I and the rest of the Admiralty have agreed to this. It's also been agreed that, when you return from this mission, you'll find an admiral's flag waiting for you. I know you are less concerned with advancement then others in the service, but we all feel it's been long overdue. I would also consider it as a personal favor, Amelia." Amelia chuckled to herself, her ears flipping up, as she regarded the admiral with quiet amusement. "You were always the one to ride out those particular storms, Rollo." Rollins looked at her with an expression of mock severity. "You're fortunate we're alone in this office, Captain. If that nickname is ever spoken out of the confines of this office, yours may become public knowledge as well; consider yourself officially warned."

The admiral set the glass back down, pulled open a drawer, and removed from it a thick file which he placed in front of Amelia. "Everything you should need is there, Captain: a dossier on Ms. Porter, your authorization for priority refit status for your ship, and the usual mission orders and material requisition forms. Now, get out there and make it happen, Captain. The service is depending on you." Amelia reached out to pick up the folder, tucking it under her arm, before coming to attention and saluting the admiral crisply. "Yes, Admiral; I will make it so." She held that pose until the admiral returned her salute and then she turned and strode briskly from the office. Rollins watched her go, then turned his chair to look out the window at the space the stretched far out to either side of the thin band that was Montressor. "Good luck to you, Captain… for all our sakes."

Amelia closed the admiral's office door behind her and turned her head to locate Rollins's aide. The man was standing not too far away, having a spirited conversation with an on duty guard. Amelia made for him at a brisk pace, but so involved was he that he failed to hear clicking of her heels against the polished floor until she was a few feet away. He glanced over his shoulder, did a quick double take and with commendable speed, assumed a deferential aspect. The guard beside him was slower on the uptake but soon adopted the same pose. The aide spoke. "How may I assist you, Captain?" "Where have you put Ms. Porter, Lieutenant?" The man stretched out his left arm to point down the corridor. "I put her in the officers' mess, Captain. Shall I go and fetch her for you?" Amelia shook her head. "No, Lieutenant, I sure I can manage. I am also sure that you have more important duties to attend to." She gave the junior man a significant look, and the officer saluted. "Indeed. Good day, Captain." Amelia returned the salute and strode down the corridor in the indicated direction. The two men held their respective poses until Amelia was a safe distance away before turning to each other and dropping their voices; the guard spoke first. "Co, but who was that? If all captains look that good I went into the wrong line of work." The aide made shushing motions with his hands. "Keep it down, would you? That's Captain Amelia, and while she may look pretty she's all iron underneath. You got me?" The guard nodded and briefly glanced after Amelia with a somber look. "Aye. Aren't they all?"

Jane had been glad to be shuffled off to the officers' mess; the lieutenant had kindly gotten her a cup of the local tea which had gone a long way to steady her nerves. The carefully composed look on Captain Amelia's face was one she had scene before; it was the one her mother used to wear when she was holding back a view that one did not express in polite society. Still...the memory of those eyes that stayed with Jane in a way that she did not quite understand. Jane sighed, shrugged to herself, and raised the teacup to her lips, closing her eyes as she sipped to keep the steam from her eyes. When she opened them again she nearly dropped the teacup in surprise; there was the captain standing at the door, hand on the knob as if she had just entered, and looking at Jane with that carefully composed expression still on her face. An eyebrow arched as Amelia studied the younger woman's face. "Are you well, Ms. Porter? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Jane shook her head as she worked to regain some composure. "Oh, yes, Captain. I just didn't hear you come in. Is there anything I can do for you?" Amelia shut the door behind her as she nodded. "Yes, Ms. Porter...what I need you to do at this precise moment is to listen to me carefully."

Amelia turned the lock on the door, an action that caused Jane's throat to go slightly dry, before she sat down in the chair opposite Jane. Amelia placed a thick file on the table, leaned forward slightly, and stared directly into Jane's face. "I felt the need to make one thing perfectly clear to you, Ms. Porter. What you are about to experience is about as far removed from the life you've known as it is possible to be. It is not dignified, it is not comfortable, and it is most certainly not refined. All of us does what they have to do in order to ensure success and so will you. If one of the deck hands has broken a leg, you will find yourself swabbing the deck. If one of the powder gang has been taken ill, you'll spend the day loading shot. If a mess mate falls overboard or jumps ship, you'll be peeling potatoes with the cook. You will not hesitate to perform any order give to you. You are leaving any pretense of a life of leisure behind. If there is any doubt, any at all, that you cannot endure that then my advice is to enjoy a pleasant stay in Montressor and have a safe trip back home." Amelia crossed her legs, folded her arms across her chest, and gazed steadily at the young woman. "What is your answer?"

Jane was starting to feel that she'd spent too much time on the spot today, but wasn't about to give into the swirling doubts that had concentrated in the pit of her stomach. She forced herself to meet the captain's gaze and, as she did so, felt a sudden feeling of confidence wash over her whose origin she couldn't quite place. Not wishing to waste the opportunity, however, she carefully settled her teacup onto its' saucer and spoke. "I've never been away from Earth before, Captain, and I've heard so much about Montressor from my father. Every young person should see as much of the world…excuse me…the galaxy as possible while they have the chance."

Jane felt silent, her heart in her throat as continued to meet Amelia's gaze, before the captain nodded and stood up. "We should be on our way back to the _Legacy, _Ms. Porter. The hour is getting late." Amelia stood up and made for the door without another word and Jane, whose rush of confidence was suddenly dissipating, stood up as she began to collect her belongings. She glanced up as she heard the door open, saw Amelia looking back at her, and realized in that instant that the captain did not buy her explanation. Jane shifted her gaze away, feeling suddenly shy, and strode out into the corridor with Amelia following close behind her.

The evening cycle for this part of the station was beginning as the two women emerged from the building. The coach that had delivered them was still waiting outside, the driver idly studying the people passing by, when he spotted Amelia and Jane exiting the building. He leapt down from his box with impressive agility and opened the door for the pair of them. Amelia clambered in, followed by Jane, and the door was snapped closed and the driver scrambled back up to his perch. He seized hold of the gear lever and threw it forward, causing another plume of steam to emerge from the exhaust vent mounted on the side of the cab, before turning the coach around and making back for where the _Legacy _was moored. Both of the coach's occupants were silent, Amelia studying the papers she had pulled from the file by light of the coach's electric light, and Jane occupying herself with regarding the city streets slipping by outside. Her heart skipped a beat when she spied the masts of the _Legacy _against the sky and leaned out of the carriage window to get a better look at the ship against the darkening sky.. Amelia glanced upward at Jane as the younger woman leaned out of the window, smiled quietly to herself, and returned to her work. "_This will be an interesting cruise indeed" _Amelia thought to herself as the coach rolled steadily onward toward its' destination.


	2. Object Lessons

Chapter 2: Object Lessons.

The next several weeks passed by in a blur for Jane as the _Legacy _was undergoing repairs, with most of the crew berthed in the Naval Barracks to keep them out from underfoot of the workers. Only the captain, Arrow, Jane, with various groups of sailors and officers being called back to the ship to complete various duties on it. The ship, when she came aboard that first day, had been a hive of activity. The crew had caught on quickly to the news of the refit and had begun what seemed to Jane like the most industrious spring cleaning endeavor she had ever seen. Even amidst the bustle and hum of the port the ship had managed to outdue all the other lesser dins around it with the sound of straining winches, bellowing crew, and various other sounds whose origin she failed to readily identify.

She and Amelia alighted from the coach and, as the captain turned to speak to the driver, Jane moved to stand alongside the large ship's curved wooden hull to escape the heat of the day. The young woman let her eyes drift across the sea of faces and bodies that moved around the parked coach, but she gradually lost interest in them and gained more interest in the activities of the ship above her. Jane glanced at the gangway a few feet to her left and then back at the captain who was still involved in her conversation, and Jane found herself in the midst of indecision. Her upbringing told her to stay where she was until the captain told her otherwise; her curiosity told her to take the opportunity that lay almost literally in front of her. It was curiosity that, as it usually does, won out; Jane moved away quietly from the ship's hull with a firm grip on her bag and umbrella lest it hit the hull and give her away. She walked toward the gangway, keeping an eye on Amelia out of the corner of her eye, before lifting up a foot and placing it on the sloped wooden ramp. No alarms were sounded, no voices yelled at her to stop, so she took another step, and another, and so on until she reached the top of the gangway and suddenly found herself on the outskirts of a swirling hive of activity.

The middeck was a madhouse, the domain of some frantic many limbed creature that resisted classification. Bodies swarmed across the deck this way and that, hauling barrels and boxes, and dodging around the winches that were hauling large crates from the ship's hold to the jetty. Jane looped her umbrella around her wrist, pulled her sketchpad from her bag, and quickly rummaged at the bottom of her bag for one of the well worn pencils that habitually dwelt there. Finding one with a point she quickly took to sketching the scene, separating the undulating beast in front of her down to its' component parts, and transferring them all to the page in front of her. So intent upon this task was she, however, that she failed to notice the footsteps moving up the gangplank behind her until she heard Amelia's voice. "Entertaining yourself, Ms. Porter?" Jane spun around rapidly, her mouth opening wide in surprise, and the sketchbook falling from her suddenly nerveless fingers. Amelia's hands, however, were much surer and one shot out to grab the sketchbook before it fell. The captain reversed the book and held it up to study the sketch Jane had been making for several moment, then shut the book with a snap and held it out to Jane. "Impressive work, Ms. Porter, but I hope you'll confine it to your own time. You are now officially on my time, and I plan to make good use of it."

Jane took the book and, with careful deliberation, put it and the pencil back in her bag before stepping backward to make room for Amelia. The captain strode onto the deck, glanced around her, and sighted on a larger man in a red coat. "Mr. Arrow!" she called in a voice of carrying power, and the man turned around to reveal a rocklike countenance that was so unlike anything Jane had ever seen that she could feel her hand reaching for her sketchpad again but managed to suppress the urge."Yes, Captain?" the rockman boomed as he raised an arm in salute, which Amelia returned, before indicating Ms. Porter. "We have a guest, Mr. Arrow. I will be in my cabin with her until further notice; disturb me only if absolutely necessary." The man nodded and saluted again. "Understood, Captain." Once Amelia returned his salute the man turned and began resuming his previous duties; the captain then glanced over her shoulder at Jane and nodded toward the upper deck. "Come along, Ms. Porter. We've got a lot to talk about." Jane nodded silently and followed the other to the rear of the ship.

The two passed through the portal into the captain's cabin, a surprisingly large and, thanks to the many panes of glass that wrapped around the rear of the room, extremely well illuminated. A large wooden table stood in the middle of the room, its' surface made of some material that appeared to be glass and yet was not at the same time. To the left and right stood two recessed rooms, one of which apparently served as Amelia's office, and it was to the latter she made her way with Jane following in her wake. The captain hefted a chair out of the corner, placed it facing the desk, before sitting down behind her desk and gesturing at the chair she had just placed. "Have a seat, Ms. Porter. I need to find out more about you." Jane nodded, placing her bag on the floor, and placed her umbrella across her knees and lightly wrapping her hands around it. Suddenly, with Amelia seated in the center of her place in the universe, Jane felt much less sure of herself than she had before. She only hoped that she wouldn't accidentally give herself away.

Amelia placed a large file on her desk, opened it, and slid out a thick sheaf of papers which she laid on the desk in front of her. "Now, Ms. Porter... as you've already surmised, Admiral Rollins has kindly provided me with a very thorough report of practically all you've done with your life before walking through that door, excepting those busy few years when you were learning to walk and talk, as there is only so much paper in the world. However, the one thing it does not cover in any way is something that can be uncovered with one question." The captain tilted back in her seat slightly to regard Jane as she waved a hand to indicate the ship as a whole. "Why do you want to be here?" Jane felt her skin beginning to flush in response to the captain's gaze, but she rallied herself and answered. "I believe I stated my reasons back at Admiralty House, Captain….I'm not sure what else to tell you."

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I remember what you said, and for someone not in your present situation those reasons would be acceptable. Thousands upon thousands journey here to see something new to their eyes and for the most part they enjoy the experience. However, what they do is precisely what you have -not- done; instead you've agreed to come aboard this ship and endure what will no doubt be a very uncomfortable and potentially even dangerous time for you." The captain lowered her hand and fixed her with a steady gaze. "I would like to know why." Jane swallowed again, feeling her hands clenching more tightly around the umbrella, as she struggled to keep calm. "I...there's one thing that your dossier on me will not tell you, Captain, and that's because I've never told it to anyone. I've read so much about everything going on what my mother stubbornly persists in calling "the frontier", but where she just sees barbarity I see opportunity, an opportunity I couldn't have if I stayed home where my father could keep his eye on me and my mother could continue her work to make me a proper English lady, which is about the last thing in the world I want to be. My father let slip about what is happening with the Navy here, and I convinced him that letting me go would be the best way to help with those two problems. My mother was scandalized, my father was concerned, but now I'm here and I plan to make the best of it. I didn't travel this far to waste anyone's time, Captain, least of all my own."

Jane closed her mouth and resisted the urge to exhale as she finished talking; inside her chest her heart began to beat faster as she forced herself to meet the captain's eyes. Amelia kept her eyes on Jane's for a few more moments then, with a nod, and an quietly approving expression. "Now those reasons, Ms. Porter, I can believe...I may not agree with them, but I believe that you are being honest about them." Amelia pulled a blank sheet of paper from a pile on the corner of her desk, picked up a pen, and began to write on it. "However, if you are serious about being on this ship, you are not going to be an idle hand. You will rise at dawn, you will work, you will learn, and you will do it without question. I, for my part, will not deliberately waste your time, risk your health, or your life for as long as you are on this ship." Amelia bent over the paper, still writing, and sketched her signature before turning the document around and sliding it over to Jane. "I've spelled out our mutual responsibilities here, Ms. Porter; you may have that for yourself. Go and see Mr. Arrow now; he will show you to where you will be sleeping. Good day, Ms. Porter."

Jane, recognizing a polite dismissal when she heard it, stood up and began to gather her belongings, including the document Amelia had given her. She turned to head to the door but stopped after a couple of steps to turn back toward the captain. Amelia glanced up and raised her eyebrows. "Something else, Ms. Porter?" Jane cleared her throat as she held her umbrella in front of her and wrapped both of her hands around it. "I only wanted to offer my thanks, Captain. This means a great deal to me." Amelia's ears flipped upward as an amused expression crossed her face. "I always appreciate courtesy among my shipmates, Ms. Porter, if for no other reason than it is so rare. However, I'd advise you not to thank me until after tomorrow." Jane blinked, puzzled, and was unable to stop herself from asking "why tomorrow?". "Because, Ms. Porter, if you can get thorough tomorrow and still find yourself able to thank me for you being here then I will know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you mean it." There seemed little else to say to that, so Jane left with an ominous feeling in her stomach.

Finding Mr. Arrow was, thankfully, not difficult...what was difficult, almost extremely so, was attracting his attention. Jane waved her umbrella frantically, she shouted as loud as she could, but nothing she could do seemed to be enough to rise above the din. Jane squared her jaw and, carefully tucking the paper Amelia had given her into her bag, began to make her way through the crowd as much as her ingrained sense of courtesy would allow...in other words, not very fast at all. She finally reached the area of the deck where Mr. Arrow was standing and was disconcerted to find that she barely came up to the small of the man's back. Jane reached out and carefully tugged at the man's sleeve, suddenly feeling like she was five years old. The massive head turned and glanced down at her, not unkindly, and then spoke. "Welcome to the _Legacy, _miss. You are Ms. Porter, correct?" Jane nodded

and, sensing the specter of her mother behind her, performed a small curtsey. "I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Arrow." The man's geological features shifted in a way that Jane found both fascinating and terrifying as he smiled and bowed in return before straightening up again. "The captain has told me to see you to your berth, Ms. Porter. Pardon me for a moment." The man swung himself around and, raising his voice, bellowed "Officer of the deck!" From the milling crowd around them a figure suddenly detached itself and all but flew toward them; Jane forced herself not to step back in surprise.

The new arrival was, to Jane's surprise, a woman not much older than herself, but one who had lived a more complicated lived a more complicated life than Jane herself had. A thin scar ran up the left side of her face and stopped just below the unruly mop of black hair that stuck around of the brim of her hat. The woman had angular features, deeply tanned skin, and an expression that made it clear to anyone who beheld it that she had little time to waste. She saluted Arrow and assumed a respectful stance. "Yes, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow gestured toward Jane and the other woman's dark green eyes flicked to Jane's face, studied her briefly, and flicked back to the executive officer's face. "This is Ms. Porter, Lieutenant. I must see her to her quarters; you have the deck." The OOD saluted and nodded. "Aye, sir. I have the deck." Arrow returned the salute and turned his own gaze to Jane. "Come along, Ms. Porter." Jane nodded and followed the larger man, glancing briefly behind her at the officer who had taken over for Arrow. "_I wonder how Mother would react to meeting her" _she thought to herself, and then had to suppress a laugh at the thought. Arrow turned and examined her curiously. "Are you all right, Ms. Porter?" Jane nodded as she waved away his concern. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Arrow...I just had something in my throat." Arrow nodded and led Jane down below decks.

Once again Jane found herself shut away from the chaos but, instead of the almost airy room that Amelia's quarters had been, she found herself enveloped in gloom. She stumbled as Arrow shut the door behind him, reducing the light even further, and was forced to grab the wall for support as her eyes adjusted. She sensed Arrow coming up behind her and turned her head, trying to focus on the looming yet blurry shape she knew him to be. "My apologies, Mr. Arrow...my eyes just needed to adjust. I'm fine." Arrow apparently accepted for he stomped past her before stopping midway down the corridor and pushing opens a door. He gestured at the now open doorway. "Here you are. Ms. Porter." Jane pushed herself away from the wall and, careful of the unfamiliar footing, moved to join Arrow before turning her head and looking into the room.

It was the smallest space she had ever seen, excepting the broom cupboards back home. The ceiling was high enough that she would not have to stoop, but she imagined that if she stood in the middle of the room and stretched out her arms she could reach them with room to spare. A bed had been pushed against the left wall, there was a small writing desk against the right, and a shelf attached to the wall between them. An electric lantern hung from a round iron ring stuck into the ceiling, which was the nearest thing the room bore to a decoration. Jane carefully entered the room, placed her bag and umbrella on the bed, and slowly turned in a circle to examine the space she would inhabit. Surprisingly, she found herself cheered by it...her opening gambit had worked and now all she had to do is keep moving herself across the board. She completed her circle, leaving her facing Mr. Arrow again, and smiled. A brief look of surprise flashed through Arrow's eyes as he caught Jane's expression, but covered it again quickly. "I have to return to my duties now, Ms. Porter, so if there is nothing else..." He began to turn away, but Jane raised a hand, and he turned back. "Just one last thing, Mr. Arrow...might you know where I could get a hammer and some nails?" Again surprise crossed his face, but he nodded and gave her directions before turning back to resume managing the chaos.

One brief but complicated discussion with the ship's carpenter later she was back in her room, having worked the lantern into life, and hammering up the rough sketch she had drawn on the upper deck. She stepped back, rested her hands on her hips, and nodded in satisfaction. "There. That cheers the place up nicely, I think." She pursed her lips and took another look around the cramped space. "Well...perhaps it could use a bit more work." Jane placed the hammer and nails carefully on the writing desk, reclaimed her bag, and began to transfer things from it into the desk's single drawer. She came upon the sheet that Amelia had given her and, curious, flipped it open and began to read.

"This document signifies that, from this day forward until her departure from the ship, Ms. Jane Porter of London, England, Earth, Sol System is to be embedded among the crew of the R.L.S _Legacy. _Ms. Porter has given her consent to participate in whatever tasks it is required of her, excepting those were specialized training is required or where such duties would require her to play an active role in defense of the ship. "

"In addition, Ms. Porter bears no rank or official standing on board, nor will she be granted any such privileges at any time while on board. She will, however, be treated with every possible courtesy and given every consideration possible where such do not threaten or impede the crew, the ship, or the mission."

"Finally, if it seems that conditions aboard the _Legacy _prove to be such that they would imperil Ms. Porter's life or health in any way, she will be removed from the ship either by being placed ashore or put into a launch, and her location transmitted to the nearest naval unit or station within reach."

"Ms. Porter has been made aware of the nature of the conditions aboard the ship and that any instruction given to her that does not circumvent or challenge either the standing orders and regulations of the service or any other legal statute are ones that she will obey without question or argument. I have given my seal below to indicate the validity of this document."

"Amelia, Captain, . Legacy."

Jane glanced at the signature, puzzled by the lack of a last name. She thought back to the news she'd heard about the exploits of the _Legacy _and its captain, trying to recall if such an omission had been made there as well, but her mind was becoming increasingly clouded with the need for sleep and so she set it aside for later. She leaned over to undo her boots, sliding them under the bed, before standing up and approaching the lantern in the middle of the room. Jane turned the lever operated the lantern, but it stayed stubbornly on; it took a solid knock against it with the palm of her hand to douse the thing. As the light dwindled so, apparently, did her reserves of energy. She barely made it to the bed in time to collapse onto it and fall into a dreamless sleep.

While Jane was struggling against the gradually tightening embrace of Morpheus, Arrow was making his way back to see the captain. The hue and cry of the day had more or less ceased with the start of the evening cycle. The majority of the crew had vanished, leaving only the standard evening watch in place. Arrow paused to have a conversation with the officer currently in charge and then, after delivering a clap on the shoulder that caused the woman to rock slightly, resumed his progress toward the captain's cabin. He raised a massive gloved fist and, with surprisingly delicacy, knocked on the door. When he heard the summons Arrow entered, turning his head this way and that, before locating Amelia still at her desk. The captain was still bent over the paperwork she'd been given at the Admiralty House; a metal plate, cup, and pitcher of something that smelled of coffee shown she'd taken her dinner there as well.

She looked up at Arrow as the first officer made his way over to her, nodded a greeting, and gestured at a large chair against the wall. "Take your usual seat, Mr. Arrow. I trust the clamor outside has waned for the evening?" Arrow took the chair, heaving it up, before placing it in front of Amelia's desk with a soft _thud _before taking his seat and nodding at the captain. "Yes, Captain. The evening watch is out on deck and I just had a word with the officer in charge; all's quiet." Amelia's ears flipped themselves upward as she smiled at Arrow. "You always deliver such encouraging news, Mr. Arrow. Somehow it makes life worthwhile." "Thank you for saying so, Captain." "Well, don't let it go to your head, Mr. Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia pushed the last few pieces of paper away from herself, stretched, and nodded at the pot standing beside her. "There's coffee if you want it, Mr. Arrow. I daresay we've both earned it." Arrow shook his head, Amelia nodded, and she poured out another cup for herself before turning her gaze back to Arrow. "How is our newest recruit doing?" "She seems to be adapting well to her situation, Captain. Not many young ladies like her would take being put into a room as small as that without an objection, but she made none."

Amelia cocked her head to the side, impressed despite herself. "I agree with your assessment, Mr. Arrow...on the surface she does seem to be the sort of young women who would appear to cry loudly if deprived of any creature comfort, but perhaps there is more to Ms. Porter than meets the eye. We'll find out tomorrow in any event. Good night. Mr. Arrow." The large man lifted himself out of his chair and, in turn, lifted the chair and put it back in its' corner before turning and giving Amelia a salute, which she returned. "Good evening, Captain." The man strode from the room, leaving Amelia to her own devices. She spent several moments straightening and sorting the paperwork on her desk, gathering every pen she could find, and returning her seal to its' rack. She turned off the lantern that hung from the ceiling striding across to the other side of the cabin, which served as her sleeping space.

Amelia took great care not to let anything from her office creep across to this space, which she privately thought of as her sanctuary. A bed dominated most of it, it's bedposts firmly bolted to the deck via some particularly clever piece of the woodworker's art, along with a bookshelf with a lantern standing atop it, a small writing desk, a free standing armoire, and a single painting that hung on the bulkhead above the writing desk. It was not a holographic portrait, which was more and more the rage these days, but a simple work done in oils that showed her standing with her family in front of their home, back on Antonides. She moved to the bookshelf to turn on the lantern and, holding it up, paused to study the portrait. Amelia smiled at the younger version of herself depicted there but, as her eyes moved across the faces of the other figures, her ears lowered themselves and her expression became more grave and she turned away. Amelia returned the lantern to the top of the shelf, pulled open the armoire, and began to remove and carefully hang up her uniform, finally placing her boots inside the closet before closing it. The lantern was shut off and, in the darkness, she easily found her way to the bed and lowered herself onto it. The mental picture of Jane Porter nailing up her sketch came to her again and she grinned in the darkness as she looked toward the painting again. "_I suppose we can relate in that way, at least" _she thought to herself before gradually drifting off into sleep.

Jane's second day on board the _Legacy _began with a great deal of shouting, causing her to snap awake suddenly. She'd never heard such a terrible din in all her life and her hand began casting around for something to defend herself with; it found her umbrella. Jane glanced at it doubtfully but she squared her draw, slid from the bed, and held her umbrella in both hands, thoroughly prepared to defend herself both against raindrops and enemy boarders. She maintained this stance for several moments and then, as her brain caught up with her, realized that they were in port. Surely no borders could...?

Her train of thought was cut off by the door suddenly being flung open and a looming shape, with the girth and hair of a grizzly bear, stood there. Jane peered at the figure. "Mr...Arrow?" she hazarded. The figure grinned, exposing an unsettling amount of razor sharp teeth before it took another step into the room. It was a bear...or, at least, had been descended from one. Most bears she knew about hadn't caught onto doorknobs. "No, swabbie...I'm Bosun's Mate Kalna, and I'm here to make sure the service gets its' full use out of you." Kalna turned and barked to someone standing out of Jane's line of vision. "You two! Come 'ere!" There was the sound of hurrying feet and two men, both quite human, appeared around the doorway; one carried a footlocker swung over one shoulder and the other carried a large wooden bucket filled to the brim with water. They placed both down, stepped away hurriedly, and stood ramrod straight just behind Kalna. The bear-man gestured at the two items now in front of Jane. "One's got what you'll be wearing today, and the other's what you'll be working with today. Be on deck with 'em both in five minutes; whatever you don't get on you don't get on, get me?" Kalna grinned broadly again, turned, and fixed his gaze on the two standing just behind him. "Well, what the hell are you two waiting for? Go on and roust out the rest of the sluggards; you two know your own kind best, don'tcha? Get a move on!" The other two men took off in a run, followed by Kalna, who was still hurling abuse at the two. Jane peeked cautiously around the corner before stepping quickly back inside her room. Mindful of Kalna's warning she threw open the footlocker and peered inside. A plain cotton white blouse, a plain brown woolen skirt and, much to Jane's embarrassment, some quite functional underthings. She tossed them out onto the bed, and trying to keep a running count of the minutes already gone by, quickly threw off her old clothes and put on her new ones. She started to dash for the door, but then remembered the bucket, and grabbed hold of it before yanking the door shut behind her.

She dashed outside, splashing some of the water onto the floor, and came to a sudden halt. The whole crew stood in formation on the deck, each burdened with either a bucket like her, or with carpentry tools, or with other items she could not begin to guess the purpose of. Jane heard a door opening above her and quickly dashed off to join the formation before whomever was coming out noted her absence. She arrived just in time to see Amelia emerge from her cabin and nod a greeting at Arrow, who stood nearby, and then both moved toward the railing which overlooked the rest of the ship. Arrow spoke first. "Crew of the _Legacy, _attention!" The crew, almost as one, assumed a more deferential aspect and looked upward at the looming form of Arrow above them...the exception being Jane, who felt lucky not to have dropped her bucket as she assumed the same stance. Arrow stepped aside and Amelia stepped forward, her sword sheath lightly tapping against her thigh as she walked. Jane could only stare; in her cocked hat, uniform coat and trousers, and her brightly polished boots the captain looked like something that could have been slapped on a recruiting poster. Jane felt her heart flutter momentarily inside her chest at the sight, but she pushed the sensation away and focused on the captain again who had started to speak.

"I would say that all of you looked to be in fine form this morning, but you all know how little I approve of lying on my ship, so instead I will only say that I'm glad to see only some of you are not about to fall over drunk!" The crew laughed and, in response to Amelia's raised hand, quieted again. "We will be undergoing refits for the next several week and, in that time, we will be working to make the _Legacy _look as proud as she was the day she was launched. Mr. Arrow and myself will see to it that you have all you need to do that and, furthermore, that it is done properly. After all this ship has done for us it is the least we can do for her." A loud cheer went up from the crew at this. "Right then, that's all. Mr. Arrow, if you would." The two changed places and Arrow, taking in a deep breath, began to speak in tones that Jane was sure could be heard clear across the town. "Deck detail, begin your assignments! Rigging teams, get yourselves aloft! Carpenters, hull inspection, to be followed by painting and tarring!" The crew suddenly shifted into motion, transforming into a whirlwind of activity that Jane found herself suddenly in the middle of with no idea of what to do. She needn't have worried for she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and turned to see the fur covered snout of Kalna aimed at her, lips spread in a what it would be a stretch to call a smile.

"You deaf, swabbie?" Jane nodded, shook her head, and then collected herself. "No, I...I simply don't know what to do" she said, lamely. Kalna nodded, stepped around her to give her a better view of the deck, and pointed at the line of crew standing at the opposite end of the deck. "Common problem, common problem...'ere, let me tell you. You go stand over there with the rest of 'em, grab one of those mops, and you just use till the bucket goes dry and the mop handle breaks. Simple enough, right?" Kalna stepped back and gave her a push to the small of her back that almost toppled her and sloshed more water onto the deck. "Now, get on it, swabbie. I've got more around to bark at then just you."

The bear-man turned and stomped away, already bellowing at something or someone off to Jane's right. Jane felt annoyed at the treatment she'd received but, forcing herself to remember that she had agreed to this, pushed the feeling away and strode to the end of the deck where the line of crew stood. She lined herself up, picked up a mop from the pile nearby, dunked it into the bucket, and was just lifting it out to put it to the deck when she felt eyes on her. Jane looked over to find the others in her detail staring at her with barely suppressed grins; she turned and faced them with as dignified an expression as she could muster. "Well?" One of them, a heavily scarred older man, pointed at her. "This ain't some spilled soup you're mopping, girl. Doin' it like that will get you nowhere."

Jane's first response was to say something cutting, but she forced herself to stay calm as she stretched out her mop to the man. "Then I'm sure a man of your experience can show me just the right way to do it." This brought collective laughter from the men and a grin from the one who'd spoken to her, who reached out and took the proffered mop. "Aye, that I can, girl, but you don't look near old enough!" Jane felt a blush creeping up her neck, the appearance of which caused yet more laughter from the men, before the speaker held up his hands for silence. "All right, boys, enough with the giggles. Keep your eyes on me, girl." She stepped back as the scarred man moved forward to his own bucket, picked it up, and splashed a generous portion of water across the deck in front of him. He placed the mop head down and began to sweep it from side to side as he moved forward several paces, then stopped and returned to Jane. He held out the mop to her and grinned broadly, showing an impressive collection of missing teeth. "Think you can get it now?" Jane, fed up with being patronized, seized hold of the mop before hefting the bucket and splashing some more water on the deck. She placed the mop head firmly against the deck and began to whisk it rapidly from side to side as she went. The others on her detail suddenly realized that now they were lagging behind, grabbed their own mops and buckets, and moved to keep up with her.

So started Jane's first day on the _Legacy, _mop in hand, rapidly moving from one section of the deck to the other, with only brief pauses to get their buckets refilled from the hose that had been connected up to the pump which two sailors manned in shifts thorough the day. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that a halt was called to the work and the crew were allowed to take their evening meal. Jane was particularly relieved about this; she felt as in her stomach had been trying to break its' way free to look for food itself for the last several hours. She placed her mop and bucket alongside the others, a process which was supervised by Bosun's Mate Kalna, who nodded at her as she passed. "Glad to see you still on your feet, swabbie; saves us having to carry you down." Jane could only nod, too tired to do more, and followed the rest of the crew belowdecks.

The crew's mess was already jammed when she arrived, noisy with crew mates talking together, and the air thick with the smell of tobacco, alcohol, and the smell of the food being ladled out of a large iron kettle by the ship's cook, a heavyset man with a complicated looking mechanical arm. Jane took her place in line as her mouth began to water and her stomach began to rumble, and so she took the offered bowl and stale bread with gratitude, and sat down at a nearby table to eat. She had dunked the bread into the stew which, she was delighted to find, actually smelt rather good when she suddenly felt numerous eyes on her and she glanced up.

Everyone on the table was staring at her, some of them with more eyes than she was accustomed to seeing on one face. She looked back, the dripping piece of bread held hallway to her mouth, as she tried to think of something to say. "Er…can I help you?" she hazarded. One of the sailors around the table, his arms liberally covered with tattoos, leaned forward. "I don't remember inviting you to sit at our table, girl. Do we, lads?" There was a murmur of agreement from around the table, and Jane began to feel herself losing her appetite as her stomach began to fill with butterflies. She gripped her bowl in her free hand and started to stand up, which prompted the man sitting next to her to seize hold of her arm; she could feel the tips of his nails digging like needles into her skin. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and felt herself blanch; he looked more like a scorpion than a man, with dozens of hundreds of interconnecting plates making up his skin, and hands that ended in wickedly sharp points. "You don't sit down lest we say, and you don't get up till we say. That's two of our rules you've broken now, girlie…" The lips of the creature holding her split apart in what could only loosely be called a smile, revealing fangs as sharp as those on the ends of his hands. "It's not looking too good for you."

Around Jane, the rest of the room had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Jane. If she had been inclined to look she would have seen some faces expressing pity, some expressing fear, and still others a more solemn expression. No one moved…except the cook who, sensing the change in the assembled company, heaved himself through the line still waiting for their rations and limped over to where Jane still stood. "Now, what's all this about, boys? We've all had a long day; do we really need to be starting ruckus now?" The tattooed man glowered at the cook, spat, and pointed a finger at him. "You stay out of this, Silver. This matter's between us and this pretty thing here, so get on back to that slop bucket you call a stewpot and mind your own business." The cook's face lost its' amiable expression and took one of that was a good deal graver. "You come in here, cause trouble, -and- insult me food to me face? I'd ask you to show me how you could back that up, but it seeing as it takes the three of ya to scare the stuffing out of one girl, I think I'd be wasting my time."

Things moved rather quickly then; the man holding Jane's arm released her, shoving her backward onto the floor, before jumping up onto the bench and lunging for the cook. Jane glanced up just in time to see the man's arm shift into a thick heavy cleaver, the flat of which slammed into the stomach of the man lunging at him. The insectine crew member's eyes almost shot clear out of his head at the impact, and then he groaned and fell backward onto the bench. The others around the table paused, which was a tactical error, as the man's arm shifted again into a pistol which he leveled at the tattooed man and his companion. "Now, we've got two ways this can go…you can try to have another go at me, and maybe one of you gets shot, or maybe you get lucky enough to get close to me. That being the case, boys, it'll be close enough for me to use this on ya." His arm smoothly altered form again into a sword before quickly shifting back into its' pistol form as the cook grinned broadly. "Now…knowing what you do now, whose brave enough to roll the dice?" The pistol swung lazily from one man to the other as the cook raised his eyebrows in a silent question. The tattooed man spat again and, turning to his companion, nodded toward the unconscious figure sprawled on the bench. "Let's just get 'im out of here…" The other man nodded and began to move around the table to collect their companion, but before the tattooed man could get halfway there Silver reached out and grabbed the man by the shoulder with his biological hand, the mechanical one still holding its' pistol form. "Just a…friendly word of advice, lad: I don't give second chances…savvy?" The tattooed man's nostrils flared and, for a moment, he looked as if he was going to respond, but his companion tugged at his shoulder and the ire died. The two gathered up the moaning man and carried him away without further incident, and those remaining in the room continued their meal as if nothing had happened.

Jane remained on the floor, hands splayed behind her, as the room seemed to spin around her. A shadow fell across her as the cook turned toward her, extending his real hand, which she slowly took and let herself be hauled to her feet. The cook smiled genially at her. "Are ye all right there, lass?" Jane suspected she be showing some bruises on her legs from her impact with the floor, but she consoled herself with the thought that it could have been much worse, so she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…I must thank you for your intervention, Mr….?" The man laughed at smiled ruefully at her. "Blessed be, I must be beggin' your pardon." He reached up to doff his hat to her. "John Silver, at your service, miss, or Long John Silver as I'm known to some." He glanced behind him at the still stationary line behind him before looking back at Jane with an apologetic expression. "It's been a pleasure, miss, but I must get back to my duties. Finish up your stew; no one will be bothering ye." He doffed his hat again and limped back toward his pot before Jane could say anything else. She studied the man as he moved away, noting the fake right leg along with the arm, and wondered what he must have been through to end up that way. Her stomach again reminded her there were more important considerations, and so she turned to put away her rapidly cooling stew.

Above her, in the captain's quarters, Amelia was playing host to Mr. Arrow and the scarred lieutenant who had been the OOD during the morning watch. All the usual business had been discussed and settled, but there was still one more topic that the three had to discuss…that of Jane Porter. Amelia leaned forward across the desk and glanced toward the lieutenant, whose name was Cox. "I'd like you to tell me of your observations of Ms. Porter, Lieutenant." The junior officer nodded and began to speak. "She's raw, Captain…very raw. She was the last to assemble out on deck, and the rest of her detail had to show her the way she had to do her work. If she'd been a new recruit I would have had her cleaning the decks on her knees with a scrub brush and a bucket of sand." Amelia nodded, gesturing at the officer to continue. "I will say that she learned fast, Captain, once she was shown how…nearly outpaced the sailors sharing the detail with her. She may be raw, but she's not stupid."

"High praise indeed, Lieutenant…do you have anything to share, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow nodded. "I agree with Cox, Captain…she's bright, but she's still thinking like she's on shore. Ms. Porter curtsied to me out on deck, and she never opened her mouth without saying something polite. I admit I found it rather refreshing, but her manners aren't going to do her much good aboard the _Legacy."_ Amelia nodded again. "It is true that our crew can be rough around the edges, Mr. Arrow…and while we're on the subject, what was the cause of the incident in the mess earlier this evening?" Amelia's piercing green eyes swung from one office to the other before finally coming to rest on Mr. Arrow. Arrow bore the gaze stolidly as he began to speak. "The simplest explanation is that Ms. Porter forgot herself, Captain. Mr. Silver told me that she took a seat at the first empty bench she saw without bothering to notice who was sitting at it, and it would have gone very badly for her had not Mr. Silver intervened."

Amelia nodded, reaching up to rub her forehead, as she sighed. "I knew something like that would occur sooner or later…I did not expect it to be quite this soon." The captain sat up and faced the two officers, who sat up straighter in their chairs in response. "I fear I'm going to have to break my rule of not offering special treatment in the case of Ms. Porter. We were lucky this time, but we can't afford to have her be injured-or worse- because she stepped into something that she didn't even know was there. She will report to me in the morning so that I can see for myself the extent of her astronomy knowledge, and then she will be assisting Mr. Silver in the galley. I'll inform Mr. Silver of the situation personally; he's earned that much today. Mr. Arrow, please see that the crew members who assaulted Ms. Porter are turned over to the Master-At- Arms. Thank you for your time, Lieutenant, Mr. Arrow…I believe our business is concluded." The two officers stood, saluted, and exited the cabin; when the door closed behind them Amelia stood up and crossed to her sleeping berth, unbuttoning her coat and tossing it onto the bed before sitting down heavily beside it.

Her gaze drifted to the painting again and a bittersweet smile passed across her face as she studied the familiar scene again. Jane's sketch came unbidden to her mind again, and her shoulders shook slightly with suppressed laughter as she again saw Jane furiously sketching away on top of the gangway, unaware of everything else around her. She remained that way for several moments until she was able to collect herself, then stood up and crossed to the wardrobe and opened it, studying the clothes hanging there, and making a note to find a decent launderer in the port before too long. She undress, carefully hanging up each item that required it, and tossing the rest in the basket she kept at the bottom of the armoire for the purpose, her boots and coat going in last. She moved to her bookshelf, walking softly on her bare feet across the floor, before pulling out a copy of Who's Who (Terrestrial Edition) and sitting back down on the bed. She flipped through it, her mouth moving silently, before stopping at P and flipping forward until she reached Porter. She was not at all surprised to see that Jane had an entry all to herself, which was accompanied by a photo of Jane in evening wear at some social event, and smiling shyly at the camera. Amelia started to read the accompanying text, but her eyes kept drifting back to the photo and eventually stayed there for several moments before she realized she was staring at the photograph. She shook her head at herself, snapped the book closed, and stood up to slide it back into place before reaching up to douse the light before getting into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

Back in her own quarters Jane still found herself rattled from her encounter in the mess, unable to sleep, and not about to take a stroll out on deck in case more trouble came her way. So, she did what she always did when she wanted to take her mind off things…she drew her sketchpad and a pencil from her bag, stepped over her yellow dress where it remained on the floor, and sat down at the writing desk before setting the sketchpad down on it and opening it to a blank page. Jane started to draw rapidly, almost carelessly, as she tried to draw out the events of the day before they slipped away. Kalna, the ursine Bosun's Mate, standing in the doorway of her room. The men of her work detail. Silver, his sword arm leveled at her attacker. Jane stared at the last, shrugged, and then casually flipped over to the next page before starting to sketch again, this time from her perspective. The crew drawn up in lines across the deck and, in the middle distance, Amelia and Arrow reviewing the scene from their elevated position. As Jane sketched, however, she found herself beginning to neglect more and more the other characters to focus more on Amelia. The shape of her ears, the cut of her clothing and how it hung on her, until she found herself looking down on the a clearly defined image of the captain standing amidst a group of hastily sketched figures.

Jane blinked, slowly put the pencil down, and sat back with her eyes still on the sketch. She'd begun starting to act very odd whenever the captain was nearby...she recalled how her heart started to flutter when the captain came on deck that morning...perhaps she was coming down with something. Jane nodded to herself and, closing the sketchbook more hurriedly then she would have normally done, turned out the light and put herself to bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately.

Chapter 2: Object Lessons.

The next several weeks passed by in a blur for Jane as the _Legacy _was undergoing repairs, with most of the crew berthed in the Naval Barracks to keep them out from underfoot of the workers. Only the captain, Arrow, Jane, with various groups of sailors and officers being called back to the ship to complete various duties on it. The ship, when she came aboard that first day, had been a hive of activity. The crew had caught on quickly to the news of the refit and had begun what seemed to Jane like the most industrious spring cleaning endeavor she had ever seen. Even amidst the bustle and hum of the port the ship had managed to outdue all the other lesser dins around it with the sound of straining winches, bellowing crew, and various other sounds whose origin she failed to readily identify.

She and Amelia alighted from the coach and, as the captain turned to speak to the driver, Jane moved to stand alongside the large ship's curved wooden hull to escape the heat of the day. The young woman let her eyes drift across the sea of faces and bodies that moved around the parked coach, but she gradually lost interest in them and gained more interest in the activities of the ship above her. Jane glanced at the gangway a few feet to her left and then back at the captain who was still involved in her conversation, and Jane found herself in the midst of indecision. Her upbringing told her to stay where she was until the captain told her otherwise; her curiosity told her to take the opportunity that lay almost literally in front of her. It was curiosity that, as it usually does, won out; Jane moved away quietly from the ship's hull with a firm grip on her bag and umbrella lest it hit the hull and give her away. She walked toward the gangway, keeping an eye on Amelia out of the corner of her eye, before lifting up a foot and placing it on the sloped wooden ramp. No alarms were sounded, no voices yelled at her to stop, so she took another step, and another, and so on until she reached the top of the gangway and suddenly found herself on the outskirts of a swirling hive of activity.

The middeck was a madhouse, the domain of some frantic many limbed creature that resisted classification. Bodies swarmed across the deck this way and that, hauling barrels and boxes, and dodging around the winches that were hauling large crates from the ship's hold to the jetty. Jane looped her umbrella around her wrist, pulled her sketchpad from her bag, and quickly rummaged at the bottom of her bag for one of the well worn pencils that habitually dwelt there. Finding one with a point she quickly took to sketching the scene, separating the undulating beast in front of her down to its' component parts, and transferring them all to the page in front of her. So intent upon this task was she, however, that she failed to notice the footsteps moving up the gangplank behind her until she heard Amelia's voice. "Entertaining yourself, Ms. Porter?" Jane spun around rapidly, her mouth opening wide in surprise, and the sketchbook falling from her suddenly nerveless fingers. Amelia's hands, however, were much surer and one shot out to grab the sketchbook before it fell. The captain reversed the book and held it up to study the sketch Jane had been making for several moment, then shut the book with a snap and held it out to Jane. "Impressive work, Ms. Porter, but I hope you'll confine it to your own time. You are now officially on my time, and I plan to make good use of it."

Jane took the book and, with careful deliberation, put it and the pencil back in her bag before stepping backward to make room for Amelia. The captain strode onto the deck, glanced around her, and sighted on a larger man in a red coat. "Mr. Arrow!" she called in a voice of carrying power, and the man turned around to reveal a rocklike countenance that was so unlike anything Jane had ever seen that she could feel her hand reaching for her sketchpad again but managed to suppress the urge."Yes, Captain?" the rockman boomed as he raised an arm in salute, which Amelia returned, before indicating Ms. Porter. "We have a guest, Mr. Arrow. I will be in my cabin with her until further notice; disturb me only if absolutely necessary." The man nodded and saluted again. "Understood, Captain." Once Amelia returned his salute the man turned and began resuming his previous duties; the captain then glanced over her shoulder at Jane and nodded toward the upper deck. "Come along, Ms. Porter. We've got a lot to talk about." Jane nodded silently and followed the other to the rear of the ship.

The two passed through the portal into the captain's cabin, a surprisingly large and, thanks to the many panes of glass that wrapped around the rear of the room, extremely well illuminated. A large wooden table stood in the middle of the room, its' surface made of some material that appeared to be glass and yet was not at the same time. To the left and right stood two recessed rooms, one of which apparently served as Amelia's office, and it was to the latter she made her way with Jane following in her wake. The captain hefted a chair out of the corner, placed it facing the desk, before sitting down behind her desk and gesturing at the chair she had just placed. "Have a seat, Ms. Porter. I need to find out more about you." Jane nodded, placing her bag on the floor, and placed her umbrella across her knees and lightly wrapping her hands around it. Suddenly, with Amelia seated in the center of her place in the universe, Jane felt much less sure of herself than she had before. She only hoped that she wouldn't accidentally give herself away.

Amelia placed a large file on her desk, opened it, and slid out a thick sheaf of papers which she laid on the desk in front of her. "Now, Ms. Porter... as you've already surmised, Admiral Rollins has kindly provided me with a very thorough report of practically all you've done with your life before walking through that door, excepting those busy few years when you were learning to walk and talk, as there is only so much paper in the world. However, the one thing it does not cover in any way is something that can be uncovered with one question." The captain tilted back in her seat slightly to regard Jane as she waved a hand to indicate the ship as a whole. "Why do you want to be here?" Jane felt her skin beginning to flush in response to the captain's gaze, but she rallied herself and answered. "I believe I stated my reasons back at Admiralty House, Captain….I'm not sure what else to tell you."

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I remember what you said, and for someone not in your present situation those reasons would be acceptable. Thousands upon thousands journey here to see something new to their eyes and for the most part they enjoy the experience. However, what they do is precisely what you have -not- done; instead you've agreed to come aboard this ship and endure what will no doubt be a very uncomfortable and potentially even dangerous time for you." The captain lowered her hand and fixed her with a steady gaze. "I would like to know why." Jane swallowed again, feeling her hands clenching more tightly around the umbrella, as she struggled to keep calm. "I...there's one thing that your dossier on me will not tell you, Captain, and that's because I've never told it to anyone. I've read so much about everything going on what my mother stubbornly persists in calling "the frontier", but where she just sees barbarity I see opportunity, an opportunity I couldn't have if I stayed home where my father could keep his eye on me and my mother could continue her work to make me a proper English lady, which is about the last thing in the world I want to be. My father let slip about what is happening with the Navy here, and I convinced him that letting me go would be the best way to help with those two problems. My mother was scandalized, my father was concerned, but now I'm here and I plan to make the best of it. I didn't travel this far to waste anyone's time, Captain, least of all my own."

Jane closed her mouth and resisted the urge to exhale as she finished talking; inside her chest her heart began to beat faster as she forced herself to meet the captain's eyes. Amelia kept her eyes on Jane's for a few more moments then, with a nod, and an quietly approving expression. "Now those reasons, Ms. Porter, I can believe...I may not agree with them, but I believe that you are being honest about them." Amelia pulled a blank sheet of paper from a pile on the corner of her desk, picked up a pen, and began to write on it. "However, if you are serious about being on this ship, you are not going to be an idle hand. You will rise at dawn, you will work, you will learn, and you will do it without question. I, for my part, will not deliberately waste your time, risk your health, or your life for as long as you are on this ship." Amelia bent over the paper, still writing, and sketched her signature before turning the document around and sliding it over to Jane. "I've spelled out our mutual responsibilities here, Ms. Porter; you may have that for yourself. Go and see Mr. Arrow now; he will show you to where you will be sleeping. Good day, Ms. Porter."

Jane, recognizing a polite dismissal when she heard it, stood up and began to gather her belongings, including the document Amelia had given her. She turned to head to the door but stopped after a couple of steps to turn back toward the captain. Amelia glanced up and raised her eyebrows. "Something else, Ms. Porter?" Jane cleared her throat as she held her umbrella in front of her and wrapped both of her hands around it. "I only wanted to offer my thanks, Captain. This means a great deal to me." Amelia's ears flipped upward as an amused expression crossed her face. "I always appreciate courtesy among my shipmates, Ms. Porter, if for no other reason than it is so rare. However, I'd advise you not to thank me until after tomorrow." Jane blinked, puzzled, and was unable to stop herself from asking "why tomorrow?". "Because, Ms. Porter, if you can get thorough tomorrow and still find yourself able to thank me for you being here then I will know, without a shadow of a doubt, that you mean it." There seemed little else to say to that, so Jane left with an ominous feeling in her stomach.

Finding Mr. Arrow was, thankfully, not difficult...what was difficult, almost extremely so, was attracting his attention. Jane waved her umbrella frantically, she shouted as loud as she could, but nothing she could do seemed to be enough to rise above the din. Jane squared her jaw and, carefully tucking the paper Amelia had given her into her bag, began to make her way through the crowd as much as her ingrained sense of courtesy would allow...in other words, not very fast at all. She finally reached the area of the deck where Mr. Arrow was standing and was disconcerted to find that she barely came up to the small of the man's back. Jane reached out and carefully tugged at the man's sleeve, suddenly feeling like she was five years old. The massive head turned and glanced down at her, not unkindly, and then spoke. "Welcome to the _Legacy, _miss. You are Ms. Porter, correct?" Jane nodded

and, sensing the specter of her mother behind her, performed a small curtsey. "I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Arrow." The man's geological features shifted in a way that Jane found both fascinating and terrifying as he smiled and bowed in return before straightening up again. "The captain has told me to see you to your berth, Ms. Porter. Pardon me for a moment." The man swung himself around and, raising his voice, bellowed "Officer of the deck!" From the milling crowd around them a figure suddenly detached itself and all but flew toward them; Jane forced herself not to step back in surprise.

The new arrival was, to Jane's surprise, a woman not much older than herself, but one who had lived a more complicated lived a more complicated life than Jane herself had. A thin scar ran up the left side of her face and stopped just below the unruly mop of black hair that stuck around of the brim of her hat. The woman had angular features, deeply tanned skin, and an expression that made it clear to anyone who beheld it that she had little time to waste. She saluted Arrow and assumed a respectful stance. "Yes, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow gestured toward Jane and the other woman's dark green eyes flicked to Jane's face, studied her briefly, and flicked back to the executive officer's face. "This is Ms. Porter, Lieutenant. I must see her to her quarters; you have the deck." The OOD saluted and nodded. "Aye, sir. I have the deck." Arrow returned the salute and turned his own gaze to Jane. "Come along, Ms. Porter." Jane nodded and followed the larger man, glancing briefly behind her at the officer who had taken over for Arrow. "_I wonder how Mother would react to meeting her" _she thought to herself, and then had to suppress a laugh at the thought. Arrow turned and examined her curiously. "Are you all right, Ms. Porter?" Jane nodded as she waved away his concern. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Arrow...I just had something in my throat." Arrow nodded and led Jane down below decks.

Once again Jane found herself shut away from the chaos but, instead of the almost airy room that Amelia's quarters had been, she found herself enveloped in gloom. She stumbled as Arrow shut the door behind him, reducing the light even further, and was forced to grab the wall for support as her eyes adjusted. She sensed Arrow coming up behind her and turned her head, trying to focus on the looming yet blurry shape she knew him to be. "My apologies, Mr. Arrow...my eyes just needed to adjust. I'm fine." Arrow apparently accepted for he stomped past her before stopping midway down the corridor and pushing opens a door. He gestured at the now open doorway. "Here you are. Ms. Porter." Jane pushed herself away from the wall and, careful of the unfamiliar footing, moved to join Arrow before turning her head and looking into the room.

It was the smallest space she had ever seen, excepting the broom cupboards back home. The ceiling was high enough that she would not have to stoop, but she imagined that if she stood in the middle of the room and stretched out her arms she could reach them with room to spare. A bed had been pushed against the left wall, there was a small writing desk against the right, and a shelf attached to the wall between them. An electric lantern hung from a round iron ring stuck into the ceiling, which was the nearest thing the room bore to a decoration. Jane carefully entered the room, placed her bag and umbrella on the bed, and slowly turned in a circle to examine the space she would inhabit. Surprisingly, she found herself cheered by it...her opening gambit had worked and now all she had to do is keep moving herself across the board. She completed her circle, leaving her facing Mr. Arrow again, and smiled. A brief look of surprise flashed through Arrow's eyes as he caught Jane's expression, but covered it again quickly. "I have to return to my duties now, Ms. Porter, so if there is nothing else..." He began to turn away, but Jane raised a hand, and he turned back. "Just one last thing, Mr. Arrow...might you know where I could get a hammer and some nails?" Again surprise crossed his face, but he nodded and gave her directions before turning back to resume managing the chaos.

One brief but complicated discussion with the ship's carpenter later she was back in her room, having worked the lantern into life, and hammering up the rough sketch she had drawn on the upper deck. She stepped back, rested her hands on her hips, and nodded in satisfaction. "There. That cheers the place up nicely, I think." She pursed her lips and took another look around the cramped space. "Well...perhaps it could use a bit more work." Jane placed the hammer and nails carefully on the writing desk, reclaimed her bag, and began to transfer things from it into the desk's single drawer. She came upon the sheet that Amelia had given her and, curious, flipped it open and began to read.

"This document signifies that, from this day forward until her departure from the ship, Ms. Jane Porter of London, England, Earth, Sol System is to be embedded among the crew of the R.L.S _Legacy. _Ms. Porter has given her consent to participate in whatever tasks it is required of her, excepting those were specialized training is required or where such duties would require her to play an active role in defense of the ship. "

"In addition, Ms. Porter bears no rank or official standing on board, nor will she be granted any such privileges at any time while on board. She will, however, be treated with every possible courtesy and given every consideration possible where such do not threaten or impede the crew, the ship, or the mission."

"Finally, if it seems that conditions aboard the _Legacy _prove to be such that they would imperil Ms. Porter's life or health in any way, she will be removed from the ship either by being placed ashore or put into a launch, and her location transmitted to the nearest naval unit or station within reach."

"Ms. Porter has been made aware of the nature of the conditions aboard the ship and that any instruction given to her that does not circumvent or challenge either the standing orders and regulations of the service or any other legal statute are ones that she will obey without question or argument. I have given my seal below to indicate the validity of this document."

"Amelia, Captain, . Legacy."

Jane glanced at the signature, puzzled by the lack of a last name. She thought back to the news she'd heard about the exploits of the _Legacy _and its captain, trying to recall if such an omission had been made there as well, but her mind was becoming increasingly clouded with the need for sleep and so she set it aside for later. She leaned over to undo her boots, sliding them under the bed, before standing up and approaching the lantern in the middle of the room. Jane turned the lever operated the lantern, but it stayed stubbornly on; it took a solid knock against it with the palm of her hand to douse the thing. As the light dwindled so, apparently, did her reserves of energy. She barely made it to the bed in time to collapse onto it and fall into a dreamless sleep.

While Jane was struggling against the gradually tightening embrace of Morpheus, Arrow was making his way back to see the captain. The hue and cry of the day had more or less ceased with the start of the evening cycle. The majority of the crew had vanished, leaving only the standard evening watch in place. Arrow paused to have a conversation with the officer currently in charge and then, after delivering a clap on the shoulder that caused the woman to rock slightly, resumed his progress toward the captain's cabin. He raised a massive gloved fist and, with surprisingly delicacy, knocked on the door. When he heard the summons Arrow entered, turning his head this way and that, before locating Amelia still at her desk. The captain was still bent over the paperwork she'd been given at the Admiralty House; a metal plate, cup, and pitcher of something that smelled of coffee shown she'd taken her dinner there as well.

She looked up at Arrow as the first officer made his way over to her, nodded a greeting, and gestured at a large chair against the wall. "Take your usual seat, Mr. Arrow. I trust the clamor outside has waned for the evening?" Arrow took the chair, heaving it up, before placing it in front of Amelia's desk with a soft _thud _before taking his seat and nodding at the captain. "Yes, Captain. The evening watch is out on deck and I just had a word with the officer in charge; all's quiet." Amelia's ears flipped themselves upward as she smiled at Arrow. "You always deliver such encouraging news, Mr. Arrow. Somehow it makes life worthwhile." "Thank you for saying so, Captain." "Well, don't let it go to your head, Mr. Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it." Amelia pushed the last few pieces of paper away from herself, stretched, and nodded at the pot standing beside her. "There's coffee if you want it, Mr. Arrow. I daresay we've both earned it." Arrow shook his head, Amelia nodded, and she poured out another cup for herself before turning her gaze back to Arrow. "How is our newest recruit doing?" "She seems to be adapting well to her situation, Captain. Not many young ladies like her would take being put into a room as small as that without an objection, but she made none."

Amelia cocked her head to the side, impressed despite herself. "I agree with your assessment, Mr. Arrow...on the surface she does seem to be the sort of young women who would appear to cry loudly if deprived of any creature comfort, but perhaps there is more to Ms. Porter than meets the eye. We'll find out tomorrow in any event. Good night. Mr. Arrow." The large man lifted himself out of his chair and, in turn, lifted the chair and put it back in its' corner before turning and giving Amelia a salute, which she returned. "Good evening, Captain." The man strode from the room, leaving Amelia to her own devices. She spent several moments straightening and sorting the paperwork on her desk, gathering every pen she could find, and returning her seal to its' rack. She turned off the lantern that hung from the ceiling striding across to the other side of the cabin, which served as her sleeping space.

Amelia took great care not to let anything from her office creep across to this space, which she privately thought of as her sanctuary. A bed dominated most of it, it's bedposts firmly bolted to the deck via some particularly clever piece of the woodworker's art, along with a bookshelf with a lantern standing atop it, a small writing desk, a free standing armoire, and a single painting that hung on the bulkhead above the writing desk. It was not a holographic portrait, which was more and more the rage these days, but a simple work done in oils that showed her standing with her family in front of their home, back on Antonides. She moved to the bookshelf to turn on the lantern and, holding it up, paused to study the portrait. Amelia smiled at the younger version of herself depicted there but, as her eyes moved across the faces of the other figures, her ears lowered themselves and her expression became more grave and she turned away. Amelia returned the lantern to the top of the shelf, pulled open the armoire, and began to remove and carefully hang up her uniform, finally placing her boots inside the closet before closing it. The lantern was shut off and, in the darkness, she easily found her way to the bed and lowered herself onto it. The mental picture of Jane Porter nailing up her sketch came to her again and she grinned in the darkness as she looked toward the painting again. "_I suppose we can relate in that way, at least" _she thought to herself before gradually drifting off into sleep.

Jane's second day on board the _Legacy _began with a great deal of shouting, causing her to snap awake suddenly. She'd never heard such a terrible din in all her life and her hand began casting around for something to defend herself with; it found her umbrella. Jane glanced at it doubtfully but she squared her draw, slid from the bed, and held her umbrella in both hands, thoroughly prepared to defend herself both against raindrops and enemy boarders. She maintained this stance for several moments and then, as her brain caught up with her, realized that they were in port. Surely no borders could...?

Her train of thought was cut off by the door suddenly being flung open and a looming shape, with the girth and hair of a grizzly bear, stood there. Jane peered at the figure. "Mr...Arrow?" she hazarded. The figure grinned, exposing an unsettling amount of razor sharp teeth before it took another step into the room. It was a bear...or, at least, had been descended from one. Most bears she knew about hadn't caught onto doorknobs. "No, swabbie...I'm Bosun's Mate Kalna, and I'm here to make sure the service gets its' full use out of you." Kalna turned and barked to someone standing out of Jane's line of vision. "You two! Come 'ere!" There was the sound of hurrying feet and two men, both quite human, appeared around the doorway; one carried a footlocker swung over one shoulder and the other carried a large wooden bucket filled to the brim with water. They placed both down, stepped away hurriedly, and stood ramrod straight just behind Kalna. The bear-man gestured at the two items now in front of Jane. "One's got what you'll be wearing today, and the other's what you'll be working with today. Be on deck with 'em both in five minutes; whatever you don't get on you don't get on, get me?" Kalna grinned broadly again, turned, and fixed his gaze on the two standing just behind him. "Well, what the hell are you two waiting for? Go on and roust out the rest of the sluggards; you two know your own kind best, don'tcha? Get a move on!" The other two men took off in a run, followed by Kalna, who was still hurling abuse at the two. Jane peeked cautiously around the corner before stepping quickly back inside her room. Mindful of Kalna's warning she threw open the footlocker and peered inside. A plain cotton white blouse, a plain brown woolen skirt and, much to Jane's embarrassment, some quite functional underthings. She tossed them out onto the bed, and trying to keep a running count of the minutes already gone by, quickly threw off her old clothes and put on her new ones. She started to dash for the door, but then remembered the bucket, and grabbed hold of it before yanking the door shut behind her.

She dashed outside, splashing some of the water onto the floor, and came to a sudden halt. The whole crew stood in formation on the deck, each burdened with either a bucket like her, or with carpentry tools, or with other items she could not begin to guess the purpose of. Jane heard a door opening above her and quickly dashed off to join the formation before whomever was coming out noted her absence. She arrived just in time to see Amelia emerge from her cabin and nod a greeting at Arrow, who stood nearby, and then both moved toward the railing which overlooked the rest of the ship. Arrow spoke first. "Crew of the _Legacy, _attention!" The crew, almost as one, assumed a more deferential aspect and looked upward at the looming form of Arrow above them...the exception being Jane, who felt lucky not to have dropped her bucket as she assumed the same stance. Arrow stepped aside and Amelia stepped forward, her sword sheath lightly tapping against her thigh as she walked. Jane could only stare; in her cocked hat, uniform coat and trousers, and her brightly polished boots the captain looked like something that could have been slapped on a recruiting poster. Jane felt her heart flutter momentarily inside her chest at the sight, but she pushed the sensation away and focused on the captain again who had started to speak.

"I would say that all of you looked to be in fine form this morning, but you all know how little I approve of lying on my ship, so instead I will only say that I'm glad to see only some of you are not about to fall over drunk!" The crew laughed and, in response to Amelia's raised hand, quieted again. "We will be undergoing refits for the next several week and, in that time, we will be working to make the _Legacy _look as proud as she was the day she was launched. Mr. Arrow and myself will see to it that you have all you need to do that and, furthermore, that it is done properly. After all this ship has done for us it is the least we can do for her." A loud cheer went up from the crew at this. "Right then, that's all. Mr. Arrow, if you would." The two changed places and Arrow, taking in a deep breath, began to speak in tones that Jane was sure could be heard clear across the town. "Deck detail, begin your assignments! Rigging teams, get yourselves aloft! Carpenters, hull inspection, to be followed by painting and tarring!" The crew suddenly shifted into motion, transforming into a whirlwind of activity that Jane found herself suddenly in the middle of with no idea of what to do. She needn't have worried for she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and turned to see the fur covered snout of Kalna aimed at her, lips spread in a what it would be a stretch to call a smile.

"You deaf, swabbie?" Jane nodded, shook her head, and then collected herself. "No, I...I simply don't know what to do" she said, lamely. Kalna nodded, stepped around her to give her a better view of the deck, and pointed at the line of crew standing at the opposite end of the deck. "Common problem, common problem...'ere, let me tell you. You go stand over there with the rest of 'em, grab one of those mops, and you just use till the bucket goes dry and the mop handle breaks. Simple enough, right?" Kalna stepped back and gave her a push to the small of her back that almost toppled her and sloshed more water onto the deck. "Now, get on it, swabbie. I've got more around to bark at then just you."

The bear-man turned and stomped away, already bellowing at something or someone off to Jane's right. Jane felt annoyed at the treatment she'd received but, forcing herself to remember that she had agreed to this, pushed the feeling away and strode to the end of the deck where the line of crew stood. She lined herself up, picked up a mop from the pile nearby, dunked it into the bucket, and was just lifting it out to put it to the deck when she felt eyes on her. Jane looked over to find the others in her detail staring at her with barely suppressed grins; she turned and faced them with as dignified an expression as she could muster. "Well?" One of them, a heavily scarred older man, pointed at her. "This ain't some spilled soup you're mopping, girl. Doin' it like that will get you nowhere."

Jane's first response was to say something cutting, but she forced herself to stay calm as she stretched out her mop to the man. "Then I'm sure a man of your experience can show me just the right way to do it." This brought collective laughter from the men and a grin from the one who'd spoken to her, who reached out and took the proffered mop. "Aye, that I can, girl, but you don't look near old enough!" Jane felt a blush creeping up her neck, the appearance of which caused yet more laughter from the men, before the speaker held up his hands for silence. "All right, boys, enough with the giggles. Keep your eyes on me, girl." She stepped back as the scarred man moved forward to his own bucket, picked it up, and splashed a generous portion of water across the deck in front of him. He placed the mop head down and began to sweep it from side to side as he moved forward several paces, then stopped and returned to Jane. He held out the mop to her and grinned broadly, showing an impressive collection of missing teeth. "Think you can get it now?" Jane, fed up with being patronized, seized hold of the mop before hefting the bucket and splashing some more water on the deck. She placed the mop head firmly against the deck and began to whisk it rapidly from side to side as she went. The others on her detail suddenly realized that now they were lagging behind, grabbed their own mops and buckets, and moved to keep up with her.

So started Jane's first day on the _Legacy, _mop in hand, rapidly moving from one section of the deck to the other, with only brief pauses to get their buckets refilled from the hose that had been connected up to the pump which two sailors manned in shifts thorough the day. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that a halt was called to the work and the crew were allowed to take their evening meal. Jane was particularly relieved about this; she felt as in her stomach had been trying to break its' way free to look for food itself for the last several hours. She placed her mop and bucket alongside the others, a process which was supervised by Bosun's Mate Kalna, who nodded at her as she passed. "Glad to see you still on your feet, swabbie; saves us having to carry you down." Jane could only nod, too tired to do more, and followed the rest of the crew belowdecks.

The crew's mess was already jammed when she arrived, noisy with crew mates talking together, and the air thick with the smell of tobacco, alcohol, and the smell of the food being ladled out of a large iron kettle by the ship's cook, a heavyset man with a complicated looking mechanical arm. Jane took her place in line as her mouth began to water and her stomach began to rumble, and so she took the offered bowl and stale bread with gratitude, and sat down at a nearby table to eat. She had dunked the bread into the stew which, she was delighted to find, actually smelt rather good when she suddenly felt numerous eyes on her and she glanced up.

Everyone on the table was staring at her, some of them with more eyes than she was accustomed to seeing on one face. She looked back, the dripping piece of bread held hallway to her mouth, as she tried to think of something to say. "Er…can I help you?" she hazarded. One of the sailors around the table, his arms liberally covered with tattoos, leaned forward. "I don't remember inviting you to sit at our table, girl. Do we, lads?" There was a murmur of agreement from around the table, and Jane began to feel herself losing her appetite as her stomach began to fill with butterflies. She gripped her bowl in her free hand and started to stand up, which prompted the man sitting next to her to seize hold of her arm; she could feel the tips of his nails digging like needles into her skin. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and felt herself blanch; he looked more like a scorpion than a man, with dozens of hundreds of interconnecting plates making up his skin, and hands that ended in wickedly sharp points. "You don't sit down lest we say, and you don't get up till we say. That's two of our rules you've broken now, girlie…" The lips of the creature holding her split apart in what could only loosely be called a smile, revealing fangs as sharp as those on the ends of his hands. "It's not looking too good for you."

Around Jane, the rest of the room had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Jane. If she had been inclined to look she would have seen some faces expressing pity, some expressing fear, and still others a more solemn expression. No one moved…except the cook who, sensing the change in the assembled company, heaved himself through the line still waiting for their rations and limped over to where Jane still stood. "Now, what's all this about, boys? We've all had a long day; do we really need to be starting ruckus now?" The tattooed man glowered at the cook, spat, and pointed a finger at him. "You stay out of this, Silver. This matter's between us and this pretty thing here, so get on back to that slop bucket you call a stewpot and mind your own business." The cook's face lost its' amiable expression and took one of that was a good deal graver. "You come in here, cause trouble, -and- insult me food to me face? I'd ask you to show me how you could back that up, but it seeing as it takes the three of ya to scare the stuffing out of one girl, I think I'd be wasting my time."

Things moved rather quickly then; the man holding Jane's arm released her, shoving her backward onto the floor, before jumping up onto the bench and lunging for the cook. Jane glanced up just in time to see the man's arm shift into a thick heavy cleaver, the flat of which slammed into the stomach of the man lunging at him. The insectine crew member's eyes almost shot clear out of his head at the impact, and then he groaned and fell backward onto the bench. The others around the table paused, which was a tactical error, as the man's arm shifted again into a pistol which he leveled at the tattooed man and his companion. "Now, we've got two ways this can go…you can try to have another go at me, and maybe one of you gets shot, or maybe you get lucky enough to get close to me. That being the case, boys, it'll be close enough for me to use this on ya." His arm smoothly altered form again into a sword before quickly shifting back into its' pistol form as the cook grinned broadly. "Now…knowing what you do now, whose brave enough to roll the dice?" The pistol swung lazily from one man to the other as the cook raised his eyebrows in a silent question. The tattooed man spat again and, turning to his companion, nodded toward the unconscious figure sprawled on the bench. "Let's just get 'im out of here…" The other man nodded and began to move around the table to collect their companion, but before the tattooed man could get halfway there Silver reached out and grabbed the man by the shoulder with his biological hand, the mechanical one still holding its' pistol form. "Just a…friendly word of advice, lad: I don't give second chances…savvy?" The tattooed man's nostrils flared and, for a moment, he looked as if he was going to respond, but his companion tugged at his shoulder and the ire died. The two gathered up the moaning man and carried him away without further incident, and those remaining in the room continued their meal as if nothing had happened.

Jane remained on the floor, hands splayed behind her, as the room seemed to spin around her. A shadow fell across her as the cook turned toward her, extending his real hand, which she slowly took and let herself be hauled to her feet. The cook smiled genially at her. "Are ye all right there, lass?" Jane suspected she be showing some bruises on her legs from her impact with the floor, but she consoled herself with the thought that it could have been much worse, so she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…I must thank you for your intervention, Mr….?" The man laughed at smiled ruefully at her. "Blessed be, I must be beggin' your pardon." He reached up to doff his hat to her. "John Silver, at your service, miss, or Long John Silver as I'm known to some." He glanced behind him at the still stationary line behind him before looking back at Jane with an apologetic expression. "It's been a pleasure, miss, but I must get back to my duties. Finish up your stew; no one will be bothering ye." He doffed his hat again and limped back toward his pot before Jane could say anything else. She studied the man as he moved away, noting the fake right leg along with the arm, and wondered what he must have been through to end up that way. Her stomach again reminded her there were more important considerations, and so she turned to put away her rapidly cooling stew.

Above her, in the captain's quarters, Amelia was playing host to Mr. Arrow and the scarred lieutenant who had been the OOD during the morning watch. All the usual business had been discussed and settled, but there was still one more topic that the three had to discuss…that of Jane Porter. Amelia leaned forward across the desk and glanced toward the lieutenant, whose name was Cox. "I'd like you to tell me of your observations of Ms. Porter, Lieutenant." The junior officer nodded and began to speak. "She's raw, Captain…very raw. She was the last to assemble out on deck, and the rest of her detail had to show her the way she had to do her work. If she'd been a new recruit I would have had her cleaning the decks on her knees with a scrub brush and a bucket of sand." Amelia nodded, gesturing at the officer to continue. "I will say that she learned fast, Captain, once she was shown how…nearly outpaced the sailors sharing the detail with her. She may be raw, but she's not stupid."

"High praise indeed, Lieutenant…do you have anything to share, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow nodded. "I agree with Cox, Captain…she's bright, but she's still thinking like she's on shore. Ms. Porter curtsied to me out on deck, and she never opened her mouth without saying something polite. I admit I found it rather refreshing, but her manners aren't going to do her much good aboard the _Legacy."_ Amelia nodded again. "It is true that our crew can be rough around the edges, Mr. Arrow…and while we're on the subject, what was the cause of the incident in the mess earlier this evening?" Amelia's piercing green eyes swung from one office to the other before finally coming to rest on Mr. Arrow. Arrow bore the gaze stolidly as he began to speak. "The simplest explanation is that Ms. Porter forgot herself, Captain. Mr. Silver told me that she took a seat at the first empty bench she saw without bothering to notice who was sitting at it, and it would have gone very badly for her had not Mr. Silver intervened."

Amelia nodded, reaching up to rub her forehead, as she sighed. "I knew something like that would occur sooner or later…I did not expect it to be quite this soon." The captain sat up and faced the two officers, who sat up straighter in their chairs in response. "I fear I'm going to have to break my rule of not offering special treatment in the case of Ms. Porter. We were lucky this time, but we can't afford to have her be injured-or worse- because she stepped into something that she didn't even know was there. She will report to me in the morning so that I can see for myself the extent of her astronomy knowledge, and then she will be assisting Mr. Silver in the galley. I'll inform Mr. Silver of the situation personally; he's earned that much today. Mr. Arrow, please see that the crew members who assaulted Ms. Porter are turned over to the Master-At- Arms. Thank you for your time, Lieutenant, Mr. Arrow…I believe our business is concluded." The two officers stood, saluted, and exited the cabin; when the door closed behind them Amelia stood up and crossed to her sleeping berth, unbuttoning her coat and tossing it onto the bed before sitting down heavily beside it.

Her gaze drifted to the painting again and a bittersweet smile passed across her face as she studied the familiar scene again. Jane's sketch came unbidden to her mind again, and her shoulders shook slightly with suppressed laughter as she again saw Jane furiously sketching away on top of the gangway, unaware of everything else around her. She remained that way for several moments until she was able to collect herself, then stood up and crossed to the wardrobe and opened it, studying the clothes hanging there, and making a note to find a decent launderer in the port before too long. She undress, carefully hanging up each item that required it, and tossing the rest in the basket she kept at the bottom of the armoire for the purpose, her boots and coat going in last. She moved to her bookshelf, walking softly on her bare feet across the floor, before pulling out a copy of Who's Who (Terrestrial Edition) and sitting back down on the bed. She flipped through it, her mouth moving silently, before stopping at P and flipping forward until she reached Porter. She was not at all surprised to see that Jane had an entry all to herself, which was accompanied by a photo of Jane in evening wear at some social event, and smiling shyly at the camera. Amelia started to read the accompanying text, but her eyes kept drifting back to the photo and eventually stayed there for several moments before she realized she was staring at the photograph. She shook her head at herself, snapped the book closed, and stood up to slide it back into place before reaching up to douse the light before getting into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

Back in her own quarters Jane still found herself rattled from her encounter in the mess, unable to sleep, and not about to take a stroll out on deck in case more trouble came her way. So, she did what she always did when she wanted to take her mind off things…she drew her sketchpad and a pencil from her bag, stepped over her yellow dress where it remained on the floor, and sat down at the writing desk before setting the sketchpad down on it and opening it to a blank page. Jane started to draw rapidly, almost carelessly, as she tried to draw out the events of the day before they slipped away. Kalna, the ursine Bosun's Mate, standing in the doorway of her room. The men of her work detail. Silver, his sword arm leveled at her attacker. Jane stared at the last, shrugged, and then casually flipped over to the next page before starting to sketch again, this time from her perspective. The crew drawn up in lines across the deck and, in the middle distance, Amelia and Arrow reviewing the scene from their elevated position. As Jane sketched, however, she found herself beginning to neglect more and more the other characters to focus more on Amelia. The shape of her ears, the cut of her clothing and how it hung on her, until she found herself looking down on the a clearly defined image of the captain standing amidst a group of hastily sketched figures.

Jane blinked, slowly put the pencil down, and sat back with her eyes still on the sketch. She'd begun starting to act very odd whenever the captain was nearby...she recalled how her heart started to flutter when the captain came on deck that morning...perhaps she was coming down with something. Jane nodded to herself and, closing the sketchbook more hurriedly then she would have normally done, turned out the light and put herself to bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Glowing Stars and Boiling Potatoes

Chapter 3: Glowing Stars and Boiling Potatoes.

John Silver was in the middle of chopping up a haunch of salted beef when the summons to Amelia's cabin came. He shot the uniformed Marine a curious look. "What's she want with me? Did she burn her tongue on last's night stew?" The man shrugged and jerked a thump back up the corridor. "Don't ask me, mate. They tell me where to go and I go." Silver nodded, yanked the cleaver from the beef, and swiftly shifted it back into a hand. "I suppose that's handy if anyone ever tells you to go and take a running jump." Silver wiped his hand on a nearby rag, gathered up his coat, and slipped it on before turning to face the Marine; the man's expression was one of barely suppressed rage. "Come on now, boyo...we shouldn't be keeping the captain waiting now, should we?" The man nodded curtly, stood aside, and followed Silver out onto the deck.

When they reached the cabin door the Marine suddenly stepped in front of Silver, held up a hand to stop him, and spun around to face the door before rapping on it. "Mr. Silver for you, Captain!" "Let him in!" came back Amelia's voice, and the Marine turned and faced Silver again. "You can go in" he said, frowning, before opening the door and stepping aside. Silver smiled genially and tipped his hat to the man as he limped past. "Thanks, boyo...it always does me good to see someone so suited to their work." Silver's last glimpse of the man was his glowering face before the door closed behind him; the cook limped into the middle of the room and began to look around for Amelia. She was seated behind her desk, with a chair already placed in front of it, and she gestured to it. "Mr. Silver...please take a seat." Silver did so, carefully arranging his artificial leg, before raising his head to glance enquiringly at Amelia. "You wanted to see me, Captain? If it's about what McCalister said about the rat's tail, it was not me who put it in his food..." Amelia shook her head and raised a hand to stop Silver. "No, that's not it at all. I wanted to thank you personally for what you did in the galley yesterday, Mr. Silver. It was very commendable of you."

Silver shrugged and waved the thanks away. "That bunch is always causin' trouble, Captain but most times it's just talk. I won't stand for anyone starting fights in my mess, least not with a slip of a girl like her. Beggin the captain's pardon, but who is she? I'd not seen her among the crew before." Amelia, having prepared for this moment, answered without hesitation. "The reasons behind her presence on this ship are only fully privy to those above my station, Mr. Silver...suffice to say I have been informed in no uncertain terms that should any harm befall this girl it will lead to some extraordinarily unpleasant fate for the rest of us." Amelia took a deep breath and fixed Silver with a resolute expression. "I have decided that it will be a more satisfactory state of affairs if she is assigned to you until the day that she departs the ship." Silver blinked, his mouth open slightly, but Amelia raised her hand again and the man closed his mouth. "I realize that you view your galley as I view this ship, Mr. Silver, but in this case we are both burdened with a responsibility that has to be carried out. Can I rely on you to do this for the betterment of the ship?"

Silver smiled a broad genial smile, nodded, and spread his arms out to either side. "Oh, without a doubt, Captain...truth be told, I think it'd do me good to have some company down there." Amelia nodded as an appreciative expression came into her eyes briefly before being replaced by her usual composed look. "I'm sure she will not be a burden to you, Mr Silver; you can put her to work at the start of the afternoon watch. Now, I believe I have kept you from your duties enough; please send the marine outside in here on your way out. Good day, Mr Silver." Silver heaved himself to his feet slowly, careful to properly place his peg leg on the floor, and nodding to Amelia. "Good day, Captain." He turned around, heaved himself across the room, and out the door. He shut it quietly behind him, turned to glance at the still aggravated face of the Marine, and slapped the other man firmly on the back. "The captain wants you, boyo!" Silver smiled genially into the wrathful expression on the other man's face, gave him a wink, and began to make his way belowdecks.

Jane awoke from her fitful dreams of being pursued by brooms to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She half slid, half full off the bed before climbing to her feet and shuffling across the deck, murmuring. "Mmm...mm coming..." She sought fruitlessly for the knob for a moment, then found it and pulled the door open. Standing there, fist still raised, was a man in the uniform of the _Legacy's _Marine detachment. "I need you to come with me, miss. Captain's orders." Jane nodded, slowly turning about, as she carefully grabbed and slid her bag onto her shoulder. "All right...it will be so nice to see her again. I just need to..." she grabbed hold of her sketchbook and then just as promptly dropped it "...grab...a few...things..." she succeeded this time in grabbing the book before sliding it carefully into her bag and turning round to face the man again "... but I'm ready now." She shuffled across the floor, trodding over her yellow dress where it still lay on the floor, before moving past the marine and down the corridor. The man moved after her, gently turned her around, and guided her carefully up the stairs, across the deck, and into the captain's cabin.

The marine saluted and indicated Jane at his side. "Ms. Porter, Captain." Amelia thought back to the first day she had met Jane, a energetic young woman in a bright yellow dress who smiled broadly and often, and compared it to the sleep deprived young woman with the unfocused gaze and disarranged hair before her. Amelia thought that, in her present state, Jane would probably not be recognized by her own father. Amelia flicked her eyes to the guard. "Thank you, Corporal, but before you resume your post, go to the galley and ask for one..." she glanced toward Jane again "...best make that two pots of coffee from the galley, would you? Please see Ms. Porter to her chair before you go." The man was careful not to let his irritation at having to face Mr. Silver again show on his face as he gently guided Jane to the chair that Mr. Silver had used earlier, which still stood in front of the desk, before saluting and exiting the room.

Jane let herself be guided to her chair, her bones feeling like jelly and her muscles feeling like soup, before slumping against the back of the chair and leaning over at a 45 degree angle. She was only dimly aware of the door closing behind the marine, but stirred slightly at the sound of booted feet coming closer and closer to her chair. Jane craned her head up and to the left to see the captain looking down at her, Amelia's face an expressionless mask. After several moments the captain spoke. "I see you've had your first taste of the naval service, Ms. Porter...I have to admit that I am impressed that you have not deserted, although in your current state that may just be due to simple exhaustion." Jane blinked at the captain. "I'll take that as a yes. So, once the coffee arrives you will have some, and we will see what else you can do besides mop a deck. First you will...Ms. Porter? Ms. Porter?" Jane's eyes had closed, her head slumping down on her chest, and was apparently dead to the world.

A emotion that was a combination of annoyance and uncertainty took hold of Amelia, but she pushed it away before standing up and moving over to the chair where Jane sat. The captain snapped her fingers in Jane's face, called her name, and even shook her gently, all to no avail. She was contemplating calling the doctor and calling herself absurd for thinking of such a thing when Amelia became aware of the sound of Jane snoring. Amelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, but looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Enter!" The door swung open to reveal the corporal, his hand on the knob, and one of the cabin boys bearing a tray with the two coffee pots, an equal number of mugs, and a small bowl of grapes. Ordinarily Amelia would have returned the latter back to the galley with a instruction that fresh fruit not be used carelessly, but she did not feel up to arguing now. She folded her hands behind her back and nodded her thanks. "Please, set the tray on my desk. I won't be requiring anything else." The boy dutifully placed the tray down and then moved quickly back outside; the corporal saluted and closed the door, leaving the two women alone. Amelia turned toward the tray, picking up one of the mugs and filling it with coffee, before reaching out to hold the mug under Jane's nose.

Jane found herself dreaming again, suddenly...she couldn't remember falling asleep. She was standing on a beach, dressed in the work clothes she'd worn the day before, and alone. Jane heard the flapping of sails coming from above her and glanced up to see the bulk of the _Legacy _overheard, hovering there with not even the slightest respect for gravity. A launch detached itself from the rear of the ship and began to make it's way downward toward where Jane stood; as the launch closed Jane could see that Amelia herself was piloting the craft. It settled itself down onto the sand before Amelia turned and held out her hand to Jane. "I've come to take you back, Jane...back home, where you can...hear me, Ms. Porter?" Jane blinked, glancing around, before looking back at Amelia who still sat there with her hand extended. The voice was right, but the words didn't fit...then they came again, and the mouth of the dream Amelia stayed still. "Can you hear me, Ms Porter? Ms. Porter!" The beach seemed to start to erode away, first the water, then the sky and the _Legacy, _with the smiling figure of Amelia the last to dissipate before Jane suddenly forced herself waking up.

Jane stirred as consciousness came flooding back to her, aided by the aroma of what smelled like very strong coffee. She raised herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyelids with her left hand, before blinking and opening them to find Amelia holding a cup of coffee in her hand and a bemused look on her face. "And here I thought I was pushing you too hard, Ms. Porter. Drink what's in that cup...you'll need it." Jane reached out and carefully took the cup, hoping that the flush on her face would be excused by the steam rising from it, and took a brief sip. Amelia had moved around the chair to make her way across to the door that lead out onto the deck and hitting a switch on the wall nearby. Jane glanced around as there was a sudden sound of clanking gears as a screen began to descend from the ceiling. When it reached the floor Amelia turned to face the chair around which Jane's face peered, like the moon hovering beside a castle spire, and gestured briskly. "Come now, Ms. Porter...I put your body to work yesterday, now I need to see how your brain works." Another contact was pressed, causing the glass that formed the window to suddenly become opaque, and plunging the room briefly into darkness before two globes mounted on the ceiling flicked on and cast a orange and brown colored map of a star system onto the screen.

Jane, suddenly excited, put the coffee cup on the corner of Amelia's desk and dragged her chair around to better face the screen. She leaned forward intently, right hand extended, as her finger moved from one celestial body to the other before she looked up at the captain and smiled broadly. "This map is...simply amazing, Captain. Even the charts that Father brings home for me from the Royal Cartographers are only pen and ink...oh, I wish I could bring one of these home with me." Jane stood up from the chair, reaching for the cup of coffee, and moving to stand beside Amelia so quickly that she missed the captain's brief look of surprise at Jane's sudden switch from being sound asleep to her current level of activity. Jane began to study the map again, taking the odd sip from her mug, as she began to speak. "Let's see...this is the Andlaver Constellation...and here's where we are in the Doxtin Cluster...goodness, I didn't realize they were quite that far apart from each other." She moved around Amelia, who could only watch in fascination, before moving down toward the far right of the map and pointing. "And here's where you were, Captain...the Rift. Or the border to the Rift, anyway; it's one of those things that map makers love to debate about but none of them have ever said anything about actually seeing it for themselves." Jane brushed some hair away from her face and smiled somewhat shyly at Amelia. "Well, except for you...and the ship's crew, of course." She turned back to looking at the map again,.

Jane's shy smile caught Amelia by surprise, like a shot suddenly taking her unawares, but she forced herself to keep herself focused. "We've all done our duty, Ms. Porter...no more, no less. Now, if you will be so good as to resume your seat, I have some questions for you." Jane looked around to Amelia, her enthusiastic expression turning to one of embarrassment, before she quickly moved past the captain and sat straight in her chair, like an eager pupil waiting for the lesson to begin. Amelia glanced over her shoulder at the girl, nodded, and turned back so Jane would not see the grin that threatened to break onto her face. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Firstly...if I were to travel from the Dauntless system to the refueling port here in the Astral system while circumventing this asteroid belt here, what would be the most direct course?"

Several hours passed in this way, with Amelia posing increasingly complicated questions on navigation, astral phenomena, and stellar dynamics without the aid of pen or paper. Oddly, she felt exhilarated, but there was something else underlying her excitement; her mind was so occupied with her mental gymnastics that it took her sometime to comprehend what it was, but it struck her all of a sudden when Amelia paused, her right arm extended laterally, to indicate one of the points on the map. Jane was suddenly reminded of a classical painting at a museum that her father had helped to open. She recalled a painting she had seen, the centerpiece of the collection, which showed a group of ancient warriors marching off to a battle far away, their course being indicated by their goddess who floated above them. Amelia's pose matched that of the goddess, and Jane suddenly felt a flush creeping up her neck as that image of the painting came back to her, but with Amelia taking the place of the begowned goddess. Jane tried to push the image out of her mind and focus on what Amelia was saying, but it would not, and she was just about to try and come up with a convincing excuse as to why she had to leave the room when Amelia's voice broke through like a battering ram. "Ms. Porter!"

Jane jerked up, placing her hands in her lap, and assuming a pose she'd made in the face of many an angry teacher. "Ah, I'm sorry, Captain...I became distracted by something. Please excuse me." Jane began to hope fervently that Amelia would not push the matter, but the captain only extracted her pocket watch and glanced at it. "We have been at this for several hours now, Ms. Porter, and this is as good a time to cease as any. I will have some food sent up; I would like to talk to you before you go back to your cabin." Amelia moved behind the screen, there was a pair of soft clicks, and the lamps winked off and the screen began to rise back inside the ceiling before she turned and opened the door that lead outside. She began a conversation with the guard outside, and Jane took the opportunity to collect herself, so that when the door closed again she was able to look the captain in the eye as Amelia approached and sat down behind her deck. Jane turned her own chair around to face the other but otherwise sat still, her hands resting in her lap.

Amelia regarded Jane levelly for a few moments, and then broke the silence. "I feel I owe you an apology, Ms. Porter." Jane's mouth wanted to drop open in surprise, but she held it back and stayed silent. "I expect all of those who come aboard this ship for the first time to have some degree of ignorance as to how my ship works, but I do not allow them to hold to that forever. In you, whoever, I must admit that I expected you to be both ignorant of how life really was aboard ship, and moreover to stay that way." Jane flinched inwardly this time,and her face must have given her away, for Amelia held up a placating hand. "Do not distress yourself, Ms. Porter...I am pleased to say that you have proven me wrong on both counts since your arrival on board the _Legacy. _If you take anything else away from this voyage, take pride that." Amelia's lips quirked in a slight smile as her ears flicked upward. "I'm sure many on board will tell you just how difficult I am to impress."

Jane smiled back at the captain, feeling her anxiety starting to melt away, and was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Amelia went and opened it to reveal the corporal and the cabin boy who had served them earlier. The former bore a folding tray in his hands and a surly expression on this face that suggested tray carrying was not what he had signed up for and the latter carried a tray laden with sandwiches, a coffeepot, and a plate on which rested a cheese so strong that the scent of it nearly bowled Jane over. The only effect that it had on the captain that Jane could see was that it caused her smile to widen as Amelia stepped aside to let the pair in with an expansive gesture. "Ah, thank you...just over there by the desk, if you would."

Jane too stepped aside as the burly guard and slight cabin boy entered with their respective burdens, the man unfolding and placing the table down before the boy hefted his tray on top. They both turned to look at the captain, but she waved their unspoken question away. "That will be all, thank you." The man saluted, the boy bowed, and both then took their leave, the guard closing the door behind him. Jane had smiled her own thanks at the two, had turned away from the closed door, and was surprised to see Amelia leaning over the plate of cheese and inhaling deeply, her nostrils flaring with each intake of air. Jane was so startled at the dignified, nay regal, captain in this position that she was uncertain what to do or say, but the issue was taken out of her hands. Amelia straightened up, looked over at Jane, and reached out to take her hand before all but dragging the still surprised Jane over to the tray. "Ms. Porter, you are a very lucky young woman today." Jane glanced at the captain's hand gripping hers, felt the now all too familiar flush on her face, and decided to keep her mouth shut lest she embarrass herself.

Amelia gestured at the cheese with her free hand as Jane tried to subtly blink her now watery eyes clear. "You are in for a real treat today, Ms. Porter...you first extra solar cheese." Jane moved her head closer to the plate, her curiosity overriding the warning messages that she was getting from her smell receptors. Jane saw it was a soft cheese, much like the brie she'd once had at a garden party, but a yellowish green in color where the brie was off white. Both of these factors, combined with the strong odor, would be enough to put off all but the most hardened cheese aficionado.

Not wanting to appear insulting, however, Jane took hold of the knife that rested on the plate and cut off a small slice. The cheese -was- soft...very soft, in fact, to the point where Jane was worried she would flatten it if she closed her fingers a little more. Throwing caution to the winds she opened her mouth, placed the cheese on her tongue, and braced herself as she felt the cheese begin to melt. Then she opened her eyes wide in surprise. "_This cheese could single handily put every cheesemaker back home out of business" _she thought to herself as a dizzying rush of flavors, only some of which she could identify, moved across her tongue with a grace on equaled by a fully trained ballet dancer.

Amelia, who had been watching Jane, smiled broadly at Jane's reaction to tasting the cheese. "Welcome to the pride of Lanadae, Ms. Porter. You'll never go back to Earth cheese again." Jane waited until the last of the cheese dissolved on her tongue, leaving as a parting gift a sharp kick of spicy flavoring, before turning to look over at Amelia in open wonderment. "What...is this?" Amelia lifted the top piece of bread from one of the sandwiches, flipped it over, and began to spread the cheese smoothly across it. "Landaen cheese, Ms. Porter...it comes from my home planet, and is one of our most closely guarded treasures. We'd sooner surrender military or trade secrets before giving up the secrets behind how to make this cheese." Amelia finished spreading the cheese across the bread, placed it carefully back on the sandwich, and laid down the cheese knife before gesturing to the plate with the sandwich on it. "Please, Ms. Porter, eat. I insist. To have such a thing to hand and not eat it is one of the gravest insults you can deliver to one of my people, along with teasing us about our ears." Amelia winked, and then turned to her own sandwich.

Jane picked up the plate, a little stunned at how loosened up Amelia was becoming, before taking a seat and resting the plate in her lap. She picked up the sandwich, took a bite, and felt again the rush of flavors across her tongue that manged to stand apart and yet intermingle with all the ingredients at the same time. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste, then swallowed and nodded at Amelia. "I can believe it...I was just thinking that if any of this made it to Earth every cheesemaker on Earth would be unemployed over night." The captain chuckled to herself as she placed her own now cheese-laden piece of bread back on her sandwich, took hold of her chair, and moved it around her desk to place it beside Jane before sitting down. "Interesting point, Ms. Porter...I suppose it is reassuring to know that those high import tariffs do serve a useful function."

The silence that now came between them was, Jane realized in later days, not the one of two people who had simply run out of things to say to each other. Thinking it about it afterward Jane knew that this was the moment when the relationship between her and the captain began to develop into something that was altogether new and strange to her. Eventually it came to pass that the tray was empty, their own plates cleaned, and the last piece of cheese and last cup of coffee drunk, and Jane stood up to take her leave. She turned toward the captain, still seated in her chair, and Jane suddenly felt uncertain of herself; she decided to rely on the familiar. "Thank you for the meal, Captain...I enjoyed it very much."

The captain, who was dabbing at her lips with a napkin, nodded as she placed the cloth on her empty plate and stood up. "It was my pleasure, Ms. Porter...I do believe you have earned it after all the work you have been putting in." Amelia smiled, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, before taking hold of her desk chair and moving it back behind her desk again before settling into it and looking at Jane with a businesslike expression on her face.. "Now I suggest you get some sleep, Ms. Porter. Tomorrow morning will see you back here with me for lessons in the fine art of navigation. I trust you will not be late." Jane shook her head as she moved the door, opening it, and turning to face Amelia. "I will be punctual, Captain, and...good night." "Good night, Ms. Porter." Jane stepped through the portal, shutting it behind her, before leaning against it and running a hand over her face as a sigh escaped her lips.

"_Just -what- am I thinking?" _she asked herself, and then jumped as she heard someone clearing her throat beside her. Jane glanced in the direction of the sound, but it only turned out to be the guard, but a different one then the one she had seen this afternoon. "Everything all right, miss?" Jane pushed a smile onto her face as she waved the man's concern away. "Oh, yes, thank you...just too much strong coffee. It always has this effect...I think I shall return to my room, ah, my quarters now. Thank you!" Jane moved away quickly after that, leaving the guard to stare after her in bemusement, as she made her way back to her room. She entered, closing the door, behind her, and plonked herself down at her small writing table. Her sketchbook lay open to a blank page, her stub of pencil resting on it, and Jane reached out to pick up the pencil before beginning to sketch. Minutes past by as Jane continued to sketch, her hand moving in quick precise strokes, until she sat back and regarded the image in front of her. Amelia was on the page, a smile on her face and a piece of bread in her hand, as she looked out at Jane, who carefully tore the sheet free from the pad and pinned it up alongside the others before laying down on her bed. She kept her gaze on the picture, smiling quietly, as she drifted off to sleep.

Jane's life, at last, fell into a steady routine. She would be in the galley with Mr. Silver one day, chopping up vegetables or stirring the contents of the huge iron pot, whereas the next day found herself back in the captain's cabin, pouring over star charts and thick tomes on the subject of stellar navigation under Amelia's watchful eye. Jane also had to demonstrate her grasp on the subject matter, usually by solving intensely complicated formulas under time, and it was one of these sessions that remained particularly fixed in Jane's mind. She was on the other side of Amelia's desk, bent over a page full of calculations, as Amelia kept her eyes fixed on the moving second hand of her pocket watch.

Beads of sweat began to break out on Jane's forehead and she bit down gently on her lower lip as she worked on the formula, all too conscious of the soft ticking sound coming from the other side of the desk. There was a sudden _snap_ as Amelia closed the watch face and called "time!"; Jane set down her pencil and raised her head to look up at the captain as the other stood up and began to move around the desk toward Jane, who suddenly felt like she was in preparatory school again. Amelia picked up the page of calculations and began to study them one after the other. Jane held her hands in her lap and forced herself to sit still and not to clench her hands; eventually Amelia nodded, set the papers down on her side of the desk, and leaned against it as she studied Jane with a dry smile. "You are rather gifted at this subject, Ms. Porter. I suppose you wouldn't be interested in accepting a posting to the Naval Academy?"

Jane had a sudden vision of her father and mother's reaction to that, and quickly filed it away never to be recalled again if she could help it. Amelia must have guessed the answer for she chuckled, stepped away from the desk, and turned to face Jane. "Well, it will be a moot point after tomorrow in any case." Jane raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "Why is that, Captain?" Amelia turned around, leaned over the desk, and searched among the papers there as Jane worked to keep her eyes where they should be. The captain soon stood up again, holding a opened envelope in her hand, which she reached into and pulled from a sheaf of papers. "Our orders came in today, Ms. Porter. The refits are nearly complete, and within two days we'll be making sail toward the Rift." Amelia placed the papers back in their envelope, put them back on the desk, and regarded Jane searchingly. "If you have any last minute doubts, Ms. Porter, now would be the time to say so." Jane looked up into the green eyes of the other and found the assurances she was about to make drifting away on the sea of green that she suddenly found herself immersed in. Jane realized she was staring and made an effort to pull herself together and speak like a proper young English lady should.

"I do admit that there have been times over the last few weeks, Captain, when I had to question my resolve to stay aboard. It has not been the easiest adjustment for me to make, but...this is what I've always wanted to do, and if I should leave it won't be of my own volition." Jane was surprised to see that she meant it, just as Amelia was impressed by the resolute look that had come into the younger woman's eyes. Amelia nodded before she spoke. "I can see that you mean what you say, Ms. Porter, and so I will make no further mention of the subject. You will be free to do what you came here to do without interference, Ms. Porter, but I do want you to recall that if you are given any order from one of the officers, Mr. Arrow, or myself you will follow it. Do we understand each other?" Jane nodded, and Amelia smiled in a way that caused Jane's heart to start doing gymnastics again. "In this case, let us hope for a successful voyage, Ms. Porter. I have a feeling that it will not, at least, be dull."

Jane was on hand for the ship's departure from Montressor; she, Mr. Arrow, the captain, and the helmsman were all packed within the tiny space in which the ship's wheel stood. Amelia was in full regalia with her uniform coat washed and pressed, her bicorne hat upon her head, and her sword resting on her left hip. She turned to Mr. Arrow. "Is the ship ready, Captain?" The large man nodded. "The ship awaits your orders, Captain." "And are the crew at their stations?" "Standing by, Captain." Amelia nodded, opened her watch face to check the time, and glanced up at Mr. Arrow. "In your own time, Mr. Arrow." The big man lumbered forward, leaned over the railing, and began to hurl orders left, right, and center which lead to dramatic results. The mooring ropes were untied and collected, crew members began to scale the rigging adroitly, and in time the massive solar sails were unfurled. Amelia stood stock still amidst the curiously efficient chaos erupting all around her, her keen eyes darting this way and that, until she stepped forward to draw herself level with the helmsman. "You may take us out." The helmsman quickly spun the wheel, causing the great ship to drift away from the dock, and Jane heard a roar from far behind her as the engines-now charged by the sales- activated and began to push the ship forward. Jane could not resist beaming upon the sight; at last, she would see the stars!


	4. Stardust and Gunpowder

Chapter 4: Stardust and Gunpowder.

The first week out from Port Montressor was surprisingly uneventful; Jane just worked to stay out of everyone's way as she sat on the upper deck, one of Amelia's spyglasses pressed to her eye, as she sketched as much of the sky as she could fit onto the pages of her sketchbook, which invariably followed by long nights spent pouring over the navigation texts that the captain had also lent her in order to start assembling her star chart, which in time took up most of the far wall of her cabin. She had not bothered to don the yellow dress she had first worn aboard, having gradually coming to prefer the more comfortable sleeves white top and rough brown dress ensemble that had become her standard shipboard costume. One day, however, she climbed up the stairs from her quarters only to be nearly trampled by Mr. Arrow, who was making his way back toward the captain's cabin. The first mate noticed her leap suddenly backward, turned his head, and tipped his hat in an apologetic fashion. "Beggin' your pardon, miss, but I must go and see the captain. It's probably best that you stay below, miss." Jane squared her jaw; she was not going to be sent back to her room like a little girl after all she'd done to get her. She started to follow Mr. Arrow across the crowded deck, noting with some surprise how suddenly tense the crew was, and she felt the first stirrings of worry gathering deep in her stomach, but forced them down and kept following the first mate.

Mr. Arrow stopped in front of the sentry, formally announced his presence, and had begun to pass through the door the sentry had opened when he stopped suddenly upon hearing the man say "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't be in there." Jane folded her arms across her chest, raised an eyebrow in a way she'd seen her mother use to bring nobles to their knees, and spoke in ringing tones. "And why ever not?" The sentry sighed as he moved to block the entrance to the cabin door. "It's the captain's private quarters, miss, and you don't have permission to go there." Arrow, his immense height giving him a good view of the drama as it played out, was looking slightly amused until he suddenly turned his head to the left as Amelia's voice was heard. "What is it, Mr. Arrow?" "It's Ms. Porter, Captain", the first mate rumbled, "she followed me up here." "Oh, do let her in already...she can be trusted not to blab, Mr. Arrow." The sentry stood aside and Jane, tilting her chin up regally, swept by in a manner that would have worked much better had she been wearing her yellow dress.

The door closed behind her with a snap, leaving her alone with the two officers who regraded with very carefully composed features. It was Amelia who spoke first. "I see, Ms. Porter, that you are feeling especially perspicacious this morning. Do you have something on your mind?" Jane nodded as she turned to look at Mr. Arrow, who was standing alongside the captain. "Mr. Arrow is one of the most civil people I know, but yet he almost ran me down today." Arrow cleared his throat. "I did apologize, Captain." Amelia held up a hand. "I'm sure you did, Mr. Arrow, and that reflects well on you, but I believe our visitor is not yet finished speaking. Go on, Ms. Porter." "Arrow is distracted, the crew are tense...I may not be a member of the service, Captain, but I can see what is front of me. The question I have is has it already happened or will it soon be happening?"

The two officers shared a look, and then Amelia shrugged and settled back into her chair. "As this does effect you, Ms. Porter, I suppose it is only right that you know. We had a communication from another ship who was traveling out of the area, the _Repulse. _It reported there is significant pirate activity in the space ahead, and it is more than likely that we will soon find ourselves encountering them. Therefore I have ordered the ship prepared in case we need to engage hostile ships. What you are to do in that unhoped for eventuality, Ms. Porter, is what I have told you before...to do only as you are instructed, no more, no less. I trust this will not pose a problem for you?"

Jane felt the intensity of Amelia's stare on her, and forced herself not to turn away from it as she nodded. "Yes, Captain...thank you for sharing this with me. I think it best I return to my quarters for now, as Mr. Arrow suggested." Amelia nodded and rose from her chair before stepping around the desk and making for the door, which she then opened. "A capital idea, Ms. Porter. I will keep you apprised of any developments." Amelia closed the door behind Jane, turned to Arrow, and gave him a wry look. "Almost ran her down, did you, Mr. Arrow? She is right, you know...that -is- most unlike you."

Arrow chuckled, a sound roughly like of a stone bouncing down the sides of a well, as he shrugged his massive shoulders. "If she had stuck to that yellow dress, Captain, she'd be much more noticeable." Amelia smiled as she resumed her seat, picked up a sheet of paper, and began to scribble on it. "Why, Mr. Arrow...who knew you had such a keen eye for fashion? In any case, I believe Ms. Porter fares rather well with what she has now." Amelia bent over the document as she continued to write across the paper, until she became aware of Mr. Arrow's eyes on her. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Something on your mind, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow cleared his throat. "You and Ms. Porter seem to be getting along rather well, Captain."

Amelia nodded, but gestured as if to say "and so...?" Arrow coughed again. "Well, Captain...some of the crew have been talking...about you and Ms. Porter, Captain." Amelia sighed, tossed down her pen, and lent back in her chair. "Let me finish that for you, Mr. Arrow. I suppose there has been a good deal of speculation regarding the extant of the relationship between me and Ms. Porter, no doubt with the length of time she has spent in this cabin alone with myself as proof positive that there is something going on between us?" Arrow nodded. "That is the essence of what is being said, Captain." "I am hardly surprised. Mr. Arrow, having had much experience with the active imagination of the crew. However, please put this about in whatever way you see fit...anyone who persists in circulating these rumors will soon find themselves assigned to a lengthy hull scraping detail. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow stood up straighter and saluted. "Quite clear, Captain." Amelia nodded in satisfaction and turned her attention again to the document in front of her. "Very good. Now, I've drawn up a watch list here, Mr. Arrow...I would appreciate to hear your thoughts on it."

As Jane made her way back to her quarters she noticed something else amiss...it wasn't the sensation of nervous anticipation that she got earlier, although that was still present, but something more specifically directed at her. Members of the crew would nudge each other and nod in her direction as she passed, and several openly smirked at her as she went by. She had no idea where this was coming from, but she did now that it made her feel extremely awkward, so she moved at faster pace through the lower deck then she would normally have done. Jane reached her cabin door, opened it, and stepped through it quickly before closing it behind her. She looked around the room, at the sketches on one wall, and of the mosiac style star chart she had been working on, and decided that this was not the best atmosphere to be in. So she opened the door and made for the one other place on the ship where she could feel most comfortable.

Jane found Mr. Silver in his kitchen, as usual, slicing apart chunks of bacon and throwing them into a heated pan, where they gave off an aroma that made Jane's mouth water. The heavyset man looked around, saw Jane, and his face broke into a wide grin as he beckoned her in with his free hand. "Ah, lass! It seems an age since I last saw ya! Come in, come in...there's some coffee there if you'd care for some." Jane entered, shaking her head gently at the offer, as she leaned against the edge of Silver's prep area and looked silently at the wall. For several minutes the room was silent except for the sound of Silver's cleaver chopping up the bacon, and at last the man broke the silence. "Something on your mind, lass?" he said. Jane sighed and turned her head to look over at him. "The crew have been acting strangely toward me, Mr. Silver." Silver carefully laid down his knife, wiped his hands on his apron, and turned to look at her with a sympathetic expression on his face. "Aye, that so? Like those lads who tried to have a go at ya?"

Jane shook her head. "No, nothing like that...they point and laugh, they whisper, but only I cannot see why. Can you think why, Mr. Silver?" The big man shrugged as he moved over to the coffee pot, poured a measure into two mugs, one of which he handed to Jane, who took it and wrapped both hands around it. "I'm not sure what to tell you, lass...sailors talk, that's all. Sometimes they gossip more than those fashionable ladies back on shore...err, excepting yourself, naturally." Jane smiled slightly and waved away the apology. "It's all right, Mr. Silver...and I am sure you are right. It's just something else I'm going to have to adjust to, I suppose." Silver nodded, beaming at her, as he patted her shoulder with his flesh and blood hand. "That's the way of it, lass. Now, if ye be looking to take your mind off of things, there's some vegetables that need chopping once you've finished your coffee." Jane smiled more cheerfully, nodded, and sat and drank as Silver went back to work. She then set the mug down and began chopping up a pile of carrots that lay piled off to Silver's right.

Jane had just picked up a potato in her left hand and was about to peel it when she felt the ship shudder, followed by a loud boom that came from the deck above her. She glanced up, furrowing her brow in confusion, and was just about to ask Silver what the sound was when suddenly the cook was there, depriving her of both potato and peeler and setting them on the counter. "You'd best go now, miss" he said quickly as he began to guide her toward the door. Jane glanced at him in confusion, saw the terrible certainty in his eyes, and spoke. "That...that was a cannon going off, wasn't it? We're shooting...or being shot at." Silver nodded, his countenance taking on a regretful look as he stopped just in front of the door. "Most like both. You'd best go back to your cabin, miss. It's probably the safest place for you now." Jane nodded, but she could only think to herself that safest did not necessarily imply safe as she made her way back to her quarters.

She never quite made it there.

She was traveling along the cramped corridor that led there when suddenly there was a shuddering crash that shook the whole ship. Jane lost her balance and fell to the deck, which fortunately enabled her to avoid a curved metal spike that pierced the wooden hull and continued upward to bury itself in the ceiling, just missing her. Jane screamed, scrambled forward on her hands and knees, and scooted backward until her back hit the stairs leading up the deck. Suddenly not feeling at all safe where she was Jane turned and made her way hurriedly up to the main deck.

A scene of chaos met her eyes as she reached the top; another ship lay alongside the _Legacy_, having attached itself solidly to the other ship with curved spikes like the one she had seen below. Some had, on their way down, struck several of the crew who had been unlucky enough to be in the way and who were now solidly pinned to the deck. Jane flinched and turned her eyes away from the grisly sight, and her eyes suddenly caught the tall form and bright red coat of Mr. Arrow, who was both shouting orders and fending off attackers simultaneously. Jane, feeling herself in a daze, climbed up onto to the deck and began to make for the captain's cabin, which felt like the last refuge she had on the ship at present.

She never quite made it there either.

A shot from one of the swivel guns on the attacking ship sounded behind her and pierced one of the masts, which jumped and then slowly toppled over onto it's side, crushing several of the attackers and members of the _Legacy _crew underneath it. Jane again lost her balance at the impact, managed to steady herself, but unbeknownst to her this made her a target for the pirate manning the swivel gun, who turned his weapon, aimed...and then suddenly collapsed as a rifle shot struck him in the chest. Jane clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes at the _crack _of the weapon, but then sensed a motion in front of her and a strong hand gripping her forearm and shaking her. "Miss Porter! _Miss Porter!" _Jane cautiously opened her eyes and found the sweat and smoke stained face of Amelia staring into her eyes with barely contained patience. "Just -what- are you doing out here, Miss Porter? I thought I made it clear that you were to stay out of danger!" Jane opened her mouth to explain what had driven her up on deck, but the words failed to come, and Amelia signed and held up a hand. "It's a moot point; here you are and we'll have to make the best of it. Pay careful attention now, Ms. Porter." Amelia slid the rifle she had used to fell the swivel gunner and drew her pistol from the holster on her hip, which she held out to Jane and began to explain its' use.

"This weapon fires five times before reloading, and hopefully you won't need to do that. When you want to fire, press this, and then pull the trigger here. It is just that simple." Amelia flipped up the pistol and proffered it to Jane, who reached out slowly and took it like it was a live stick of dynamite. Amelia nodded and pointed toward the door to her quarters. "Now, go there and stay there, Miss Porter. This situation is bad enough without you getting injured." Amelia turned away, sliding the rifle off her shoulder, and raised it to her shoulder to take aim and firing at a distant target. The _crack _of the rifle against caused Jane to flinch and back away toward Amelia's quarters with the pistol held loosely in her right hand, glancing around her as if she expected to be rushed at any second. Jane backed into the door to Amelia's quarters, jumping and turning her head around to glance at the door, and then laughed shakily and began to turn around to open the door when she heard an inhuman roar and a sudden cry of pain from behind her.

Jane spun around and what she saw caused her mouth to suddenly go dry. Amelia lay on the deck, her rifle lying some distance away from her, and a terrible gash in her side. Above her stood a hulking figure with a heavy blade in its' hand a ghastly rictus of a smile on it's face. It raised its' weapon over its' head, apparently to deliver the coup de grace, when it suddenly spotted Jane out of the corner of its' eye. The figure turned toward her, raising the blade, and began to move closer to her. Jane felt herself frozen in place as the shape grew larger in her eyes, uncertain of what to do, until she felt the weight of the pistol in her hand. She lifted up the pistol in both hands and, conscious of just how much her hands were shaking, raised the weapon and pointed it at the advancing figure.

The man, or creature, or whatever it was stopped briefly, head cocked to the side as if momentarily puzzled, then emitted a guttural laugh. "Ooohoho...a brave one, are ya? Well...I know the one behind me, and I'd wager she was a braver soul then you, so stop the play acting girl. Even if you knew what to do I don't think you -can- do what to do." It raised the blade and waved it at her. "Not like me." Jane forced herself to take a deep breath as she searched for the safety with her fingers, pressed it, and wrapped her fingers around the trigger again. Her eyes flicked to Amelia, lying unmoving on the deck, before turning to look back at the hulking form in front of her which had begun moving again. She shut her eyes, summoned up all her remaining courage, and pulled at the trigger.

There was a loud _bang_, a unpleasantly meaty sounding thump, which was followed by a louder one and a sharp _twang_. Jane kept her eyes shut for several moments and then slowly opened them to find the hulking form stretched out with its' blade stuck point first down on the deck. She practically ran across the deck to where Amelia lay, knelt down, and placed the pistol on the deck before reaching out to gently shake the captain's shoulders. "Captain...Captain...Amelia...can you hear me? Please, say something!"

The captain groaned, open her eyes halfway, and turned her head slowly to look up at Jane. "Told you...to...wait...inside..." Jane made a sound that was part laugh, part sob, as she nodded. "I know, but I didn't manage to make it. It seems like it's my pattern for the day." She slid her left arm down along Amelia's upper back and looked down into the captain's face. "We should get you inside, Captain...can you move?" Amelia nodded slightly as, with gritted teeth, she slowly climbed to her feet with Jane keeping her arm pressed firmly against Amelia's upper back. Jane took hold of her pistol again and began to slowly walk the captain across the deck toward her cabin door, detouring around the hulking shape that Jane had shot. Jane tried not to look at it, and Amelia was too dazed to notice, but finally they reached the door which Jane pushed open and helped the wounded captain inside.

Jane shut the door behind them, muffling the clamor outside somewhat, as she guided Amelia over to the bed she spotted in the far corner. Jane set the pistol down on the beside table before helping down onto the bed. Amelia groaned, clenching her jaw again, as she stretched herself out on it before looking up at Jane. "Need to clean...the wound...get some cloth." Jane quickly look around, saw nothing useful, then looked down at her blouse. Finding a reasonably clean section she tore off a long strip and lent over to wrap the wound with it. Amelia's hand reached up, gripped her wrist, and as Jane glanced down the captain shook her head. "Clean it...first." Cursing inwardly Jane ran across to the captain's desk, where she could see a pitcher standing atop it; glancing inside she was relieved to see that it was water. She dipped the fabric inside, wrung it out, and then returned to Amelia. "What do I do now, Captain?" Amelia pointed at the pistol on the table nearby. "Get the gunpowder, then..." Amelia flinched as the pain from her wound suddenly spiked, but she only emitted a soft hiss before speaking again "...get a candle, bring it all here." Jane hurried to comply, moving to the pistol first and quickly searching for some opening in the gun. During her search her finger pressed down on a contact point, and a section of the gun suddenly fell to the floor, causing her to jump.

She bent down to pick it up, noticing as she did so a rounded piece of brass that ended in a point gleaming faintly inside. Surmising that this was the ammunition she pulled one free, then spent several minutes trying to pry it open to get at the gunpowder inside. She managed it at last, dropped the pistol, and then poured a small measure of the precious grains into her hand before quickly moving across the floor to pick up one of the flickering candles on Amelia's desk before making her way back to Amelia lay. Following the captain's directions, she poured a measure of gunpowder on the now dry cloth before looking down at the captain again. "Now...I'll need something to bite down on..." Jane looked around, spotted the leather bookmark lying on the nearby table, and picked it up before turning to face the captain again. Amelia opened her mouth and Jane, who felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, slid it carefully between Amelia's teeth. The captain closed her mouth, flicked her eyes to the candle and then the gunpowder, and nodded. Jane carefully lifted up the cloth and pressed it to the wound before moving the candle around to hold it near to where she'd laid the gunpowder. It wasn't long before the gunpowder began to burn from the heat of the candle, scorching the cloth, and causing Amelia to shut her eyes tight and emit a scream that was muffled by the heavy piece of leather she was biting down on.

Jane wanted to run, but she dare not let go of the cloth pressed against the captain's side, so there she stayed with the tears now openly pouring down her cheeks. After some time the gunpowder burned away, causing the captain to practically collapse back onto the bed, and turn her head to spit the bookmark back onto the floor. To Jane's amazement, Amelia looked up at the young woman, smiled, and slowly raised up her right hand to rest it against Jane's cheek. "Thank you...Jane." Jane wanted to laugh, to burst into tears, to bury her face in Amelia's chest and hug her fiercely, but she was too mentally spent to do so. She smiled shakily back at the captain, nodded, and rested her left hand upon the captain's right and gripped it lightly.

The two remained that way until there was a sudden pounding upon the door, and Mr. Arrow's booming voice was suddenly heard. "Captain! Captain! Are you there?" Jane reluctantly released her grip on the captain's hand, lowering it down onto her chest, before slowly moving over to the door and opening it. Mr. Arrow stood there, hand raised to pound on the door again, and looked down at Jane with undisguised surprised. "The captain has been injured. Mr. Arrow...but I think she is all right now."

Jane stood aside as Arrow all but leapt into the room to where the captain lay, the torn section of Jane's blouse pressed to her side, and looked down at her with his face consumed with intense emotions. "Are you...all right, Captain?" Amelia nodded weakly as she gestured in Jane's direction. "Thanks to Ms...Jane, yes, Mr. Arrow. I believe I will be fine." Arrow turned to look over at Jane, and then slowly walked over to her and laid one massive hand down on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it, as he looked down. "Thank you, Ms. Porter. You don't know how great a thing it is that you've done today." Jane looked past Mr. Arrow to Amelia, who was looking back at her with a tired smile upon her face, before titling her head back to look up at Arrow as she felt more tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "You know, Mr. Arrow...I rather think I do."


	5. Recovery and Repairs

Chapter 5: Recovery and Repairs.

The attack ended the lives of 15 of the _Reprisal's _crew, but as the crew of the attacking ship were almost entirely wiped out, it was agreed by the survivors that things could have ended worse. A prize crew was selected to deliver the captured vessel back to Port Montressor, and after several long days and nights of repairs the _Legacy _was able to move again under her own power. Much to Jane's surprise and delight, her quarters had escaped severe damage, and she was able to collapse into bed almost immediately upon returning there. She slept dreamlessly, and awoke to the sound of hammering, the occasional curse, and the unmistakable smell of tar. She wrinkled her nose and decided that, despite her torn blouse and stained dress, being up on deck was probably safer.

As she made her way along past the various members of the ship's crew busily working to repair the ship, she noticed a shift in their behavior towards her as well. Where before there might have been stares, there were now nods of respect and approval. Where once she might have been smirked at, she was now smiled at openly. She felt her spirits began to lift as she climbed up the stairs that lead to the main deck, and what she saw there caused her rising good mood to take a sudden drop. The main deck had been turned into an ad hoc hospital, with wounded men stretched out on sheets, torn pieces of sale, or whatever else could be scrounged from within the ship. Mr. Silver stood near the bow, his expression unusually severe, as he boiled cloth for bandages that were collected by the cabin boys and delivered to the overworked ship's doctor who moved from patient to patient, spending several minutes at each one.

Jane looked up as a looming shadow fell across her and saw Mr. Arrow standing just behind her; he tipped his hat to her and looked out at the sight before them. "It could have been much worse, Ms. Porter, unlikely as it appears now." Jane sighed and nodded. "I suppose it could have been, Mr. Arrow...but I would have rather it not happened at all. Is there any help I could give?" The large man laid a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'd say you've helped plenty as it is, Ms. Porter, but there's always more to do here. I do think the captain would like to see you first, though." Jane glanced up, surprised. "She's out of bed? So soon?" The large man chuckled and nodded. "Aye...she told me that she would have to be tied to her bed to keep her in it, and knowing the captain like I do I knew that was the end of the matter. Go on, now." Jane nodded, carefully moved around Arrow, and headed for the captain's cabin.

The person standing guard was not the usual guard; it was a woman of about 30, who looked as if she could hold off a bear with one hand. Jane hazarded a cautious smile. "Good day. I am, ah..." The woman nodded. "I know you, Miss Porter. One moment." The severe woman turned around and knocked on the door; Amelia's voice came back. "Yes?" The young woman raised her voice a few octaves. "Miss Porter is here, Captain." "Send her in!" The guard turned around, gripped the doorknob, and pushed the door open as she gave Jane a respectful nod. "You may enter." Jane nodded back, smiled, and passed through. As the door shut behind her Jane paused a moment to collect herself, then stepped forward and looked to the right toward where Amelia's desk stood.

Amelia was seated at it, bent low over some papers, and despite the tired look in her eyes she seemed almost totally unaffected by yesterday's events. It was only until Jane got close enough to look over the desk that she saw that the captain's blouse was rolled upward, exposing the fresh bandage placed there. Jane flicked her eyes away from it to look at the captain's head, which raised itself up slowly to meet Jane's eyes. The captain managed a smile and gestured with her right hand toward the seat already drawn up in front of the desk. "Good morning, Miss Porter. I was hoping you would stop by." Jane settled herself down in her chair, hoping that the pleased sensation she was feeling inside at these words wasn't showing itself on her face. "I wanted to come and see how you were doing; Mr. Arrow told me you were already out of bed." Amelia chuckled to herself, and Jane caught the brief flicker of pain that shot across the captain's face before it was quickly suppressed and replaced by a wry smile. "Ah, dear Mr. Arrow. Sometimes it seems that I have both a first mate and a nursemaid in one distressingly large package, but never mind. I was hoping you would come to see today, Miss Porter, because I wish to thank you properly."

Jane did blush then...she could feel it, moving up her neck and onto her cheeks faster then she believed possibly. She sat more upright in her chair and hoped that Amelia wouldn't notice. "Oh, Captain, it was..." Amelia held up a hand, her expression turning somber. "Please, Ms. Porter...Jane. Now is not the time for false humility. I would not have survived the night had you not treated my wound; the only reason I am sitting in this chair right now instead of lying out on that deck is because of what you did." Amelia reached out, grabbing a cane that had been propped out of sight against the desk, before rising carefully to her feet and walking slowly around the desk. Jane must have registered concern for Amelia looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "I twisted my leg in my fall to the deck, Jane. It could have been worse; now, if you'll just follow me." Amelia began to make her way slowly across the room, placing the cane down first, and then moving forward. Jane walked alongside the captain, careful to keep her gaze straight ahead despite her temptation to keep an eye on the other woman's progress.

Eventually they arrived at Amelia's sleeping cubby, and Amelia made her way around her bed to one of the bookshelves that stood against the wall. The captain scanned the bookshelves for a moment and then, carefully, reached one and slid one out before turning and holding it out to Jane. "Here. I want you to have this." Jane reached out and gently took the book in both hands before looking down at it. The cover was hand tooled leather, embossed with a image of a ship that looked much like the _Legacy _on the front, and below that was were the words _R.M.S Legacy: A History. _Jane studied the cover and then looked up at Amelia, unsure of what to say, but Amelia spoke first. "I was given that book when I first took command of the ship. It is the tradition of each captain to record the events that transpire aboard his or her ship for inclusion in the Naval archives, but in this case I feel it is only fitting that you include your part in last night's events yourself."

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Amelia smiled and raised a single finger. "This is still not the time for false humility. You have earned the privilege; please accept it. I don't like to leave debts unfilled." Jane felt something fundamental changing with her in that moment, as if there was a door deep inside her that she was never even aware of it, and it had suddenly revealed itself and caused to flow from it a sensation she never experienced before. She clutched the book tightly to her as though it were a lifeline as the flood swept through her soul, and managed a nod and a smile. "It will...be my honor, Captain." Amelia's smile broadened at Jane's words as she made her way slowly to where the other woman stood, and extended her free hand. "You can call me Amelia when were are here, Jane. You have earned that too."

Jane had to fight her temptation to fling her arms around Amelia and weep joyously into the other woman's uniform blouse, but the more sensible elements of her brain realized that this would not be a good idea. Instead she reached out, took the captain's hand, and shook it as she looked into the captain's eyes and smiled back. "I will, Cap...Amelia." Amelia continue to smile as she shook Jane's hand once, then gently disentangled her hand and began to make her way back across to her desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Jane, I have much to do, but feel free to join me for dinner tonight. I will send someone when it is time." Jane, who had begun moving back to the door, felt her blush intensify at the invitation as her brain consumed with thoughts of what to wear when she remembered that she had been wearing the same outfit since practically she had arrived on board. Instead her turned to look back at the captain, smiled, and nodded. "Thank you, Amelia...I would lo, ah, I'd be delighted." Amelia stopped to look at her, nodding, and there were a brief expression of wry amusement before she continued on her way. "Very good, then. I will see you then." Jane nodded, smiled once more, and exited with her heart pounding in her chest.

She exited the cabin, exchanged another nod with the door guard, and began to make her way across the deck as the question of what to wear for tonight inexorably crept back into her mind. Jane stopped, sighed, and looked down at her torn shirt and the wrinkled and stained brown dress that she had been hand washing herself in a bucket of cold water once a week in her quarters before shaking her head. "_No, this won't do...I need..."_ A thought struck her, and she raised her head before scanning the deck for Mr. Arrow; she was never more grateful for his stature then she had been before at this moment. She made her way quickly toward him and, being sure to keep the book pressed against her with one hand, reached up to tug him on the forearm.

The massive first mate turned and looked down at her with an inquiring expression. "Yes, Ms. Porter?" "Mr. Arrow, I fear I have a request that may sound absurd giving the situation the ship is in, but I hope you can accommodate me." The rocklike head canted as an angle as, with a faint grinding sound, his eyebrow ridges raised. "You seem distressed, Ms. Porter? What is it?" Jane smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner and waved a hand. "Oh, no, it's nothing worrisome, Mr. Arrow. It is only that, well..." She gestured at her clothes "I realized that I am not exactly presentable for meeting with the captain now or at another time in this state. Might there be something I could wear until I can make this more presentable?" Arrow looked bemused, and the nodded. "I believe we can just about manage that for you, Ms. Porter. I will have something sent to your quarters soon." Jane smiled in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Arrow. I am very grateful." The mate smiled, nodded, and doffed his hat. "You are more than welcome, Ms. Porter. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to my duties." "Oh, of course, Mr. Arrow. I shan't keep you further." She made an appreciative smile and nod before dashing back to her quarters.

She closed the door, moved to the writing desk, and putting the book Amelia had given her down onto it. Jane slowly opened the book and began carefully to turn the pages, finding several different types of hand writing spread across the pages, before her eyes finally came to the rest on what she recognized as Amelia's writing. Ignoring the sudden welling of curiosity within her she quickly flipped through those sections until she reached a blank page which she was surprised to see had a quite scrawl in Amelia's hand writing near the top. It read:

"_This is for you."_

Jane smiled, chucking quietly to herself before reaching into her bag to pull out one of the pens her father had given her before uncapping it. She leaned in, pressed the pen to the page, and began to write. The more she wrote the more she became focus on the pages in front of her and the words she was marking upon it; so immersed was she in the narrative she occasionally had to stop and collect with the recollection of events became too vivid. Apart from that, however, she worked without cessation with the result that she lost track of time so thoroughly that when she heard the knock upon the door she jumped and spun around to face the door. Then it all came back to her; she shook her head, laughed at herself, and stood up before making her way to the door and opening it.

One of the older cabin boys stood there, a young man of about 15 years, who held in his hands a black pair of pants and a plain white cotton shirt in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. He cleared his throat when he saw her and held out the garments by way of explanation before speaking. "Miss Porter...Mr. Arrow said I was to give these to you. So you could change." He kept his gaze forward as he said all this, not looking at her directly, which caused her to grin as she reached out and took the clothes and water from him. "Thank you, Mr...?" "MacLeod, Miss Porter." "Thank you, Mr. MacLeod. As you can see, I was in desperate need of a change of clothes." He nodded, his eyes flicking down briefly, as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Jane kept the smile she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth off her face at the young man's reaction, for she felt for him. "If you will excuse me, Mr. MacLeod, I should change into these things. Thank you again!" The man nodded stiffly, began to salute, then remembered himself and merely nodded before turning stiffly and making his way down the corridor at a brisk pace.

Jane carefully closed the door behind her, laid the clothes down on the bed, counted to five, and then covered her mouth with her hands as the laughter finally overtook her. Once the laughter had ceased she felt guilty, but she felt too much like it was like looking at herself the first time she met the captain. To look at her now, having saved the captain's life, and about to having a private dinner with her and she was barely nervous at all. She pulled off her torn blouse, tossed it onto the bed besides the new one,and was just about to pick it up when she had a sudden vision of Amelia in the room with her, just then, as she was now. Her heart began to beat faster, her mouth went suddenly dry, and her skin was tingling. She gripped the fabric of her blouse tightly, taking a deep breath, as she worked to shake herself off the sensation. Several minutes later it past and Jane smiled wryly and thought to herself that maybe she was not quite as over her shyness as she thought she might be. She finished undressing, cleaned herself as best she could with the water in the bucket, and then dressed as quickly as possible once she had dried. She then bent over her book to finish up the last few lines before laying down the pen and picking up the book before heading out.

More time had passed then Jane had thought; the ship's bell was just being chimed as she came out on deck, and she paused to count how many times it did so. She blinked at the total and then shook her head again as she resumed walking forward to Amelia's cabin. Jane had been so absorbed that she'd lost several hours due to her writing; her stomach growled at her then to broadcast the fact that it wasn't the only one put out by her absorption; she ignored it and pushed on toward the cabin door, where another new guard stood there. Jane was about to open her mouth to introduce herself when the guard suddenly turned, raised his hand, and knocked three times upon the door. Amelia's voice was heard from within, and the guard spoke back in a loud clear tone. "Ms. Porter is here, Captain!" There was a affirmative sounding noise from within, and the guard opened the door and stood aside to let her in. Jane nodded her thanks and crossed the threshold.

The door was pulled shut behind her and, for once, Jane did not need to look around for Amelia for she was seated in the middle of the room at a rounded table; a tray table stood nearby laden with several covered platters. Amelia smiled, stood up with the aid of her cane, and moved around the table at a much quicker pace then Jane would have imagined for someone who had been so gravely and so recently injured. Jane smiled back as she shifted the book to her left hand and held out her right for the captain to take. "Amelia...it does me good to see you looking better. Are you well?" The captain nodded as she approached Jane, stopping within arm's reach of her, before she reaching out with her left hand to take Jane's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I was lucky, as you well know, but please have a seat. The food should not be kept waiting." Jane sat, placing the book to her left, as she looked over at Amelia. "Can I be of any help?"

Amelia, who had come to stand beside the tray table, glanced up with a look of mock reproof. "When I save your life, then you may do this, Jane. However, if you do want to do something, you may open the wine. The corkscrew is there." Amelia pointed at each item in turn and then lifted up one of the trays to reveal some sort of dark stew which gave off a mouth watering aroma, but Jane summoned up her focus again and reached out for the corkscrew and the bottle. She removed the wax seal from the top of the bottle, inserted the tip of the corkscrew and began to turn the handle. When she felt dig in deep enough she grabbed hold of the neck of the bottle and yanked the cork free with a sudden _pop _of escaping air. Jane set the corkscrew down on the tray, picked up the bottle, and turned to see Amelia look at her with an amused expression. "I see that sketching and astronomy are not your only skills, Jane. Would you pour us each some, but only a small measure for me, please." Jane nodded, brushing some hair away from her face to hopefully disguise her smile before turning and pouring an equal amount into each glass before setting the bottle down and resuming her seat.

Amelia served; first came the stew, which looked like a beef and barley stew to Jane's eyes but smelled altogether different. She carefully dipped the spoon into the bowl, lifted the spoon up scientifically, and began to take a small sip, then lowered her spoon back into the bowl and prepared to raise it back up to her mouth again. Before she could, though, she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up to see Amelia staring back at her with a bemused look on her face. The captain's own bowl was a quarter empty. "Your adherence to manners does you credit, Jane, but there is no need to stand on ceremony. I prepared this menu myself, and believe me when I say that the best compliment you can give it so to eat before it gets cold. Anything short of picking up the bowl and drinking it down will not offend me."

Amelia's arm stretched out, picking up a basket from the table, and stretched it toward Jane "Bread?" Jane nodded, feeling slightly chagrined, as she took a piece of the bread; Amelia took one for herself before putting the basket back down, tearing the piece in two, and dipping in into the soup which she popped into her mouth and chewed with obvious pleasure. Jane looked from her soup, to the bread in her hand, and then pushed aside the nagging voice of respectability and followed Amelia's example. She was soon glad that she had; the consistency of the bread soaked up the liquid somehow without making the bread sodden and when she put a piece into her mouth and chewed, the flavors combined so perfectly that she felt that this expedition would ruin Earth for her forever, not just the cheese.

The pair ate in silence until both bowls were empty, and before Amelia stood up Jane beat her to the punch. "Amelia, please...I may have helped you yesterday, but you have helped me too. I would ask that you let me do this at least. Besides, I also..." She turned, picked up the book that Amelia had given her, carefully opened it to the page had marked out for her, before extending it to the other woman. "I've finished my account...I was quite wrapped in it when Mr. MacLeod brought my clothes. I literally just wrote the last few lines before I came." Amelia took the book, laying it in her lap, as she watched Jane remove the bowls from in front of each of their places and set them aside. She lifted off the lid on the 2nd dish to find what appeared to be rounded pieces of meat, half submerged in a thick white colored sauce that smelled to Jane like part mustard and part something totally unidentifiable. She picked up the serving spoon and fork and began to portion out equal parts of meat and sauce, which she offered to Amelia first.

The captain smiled and nodded as she accepted her plate and placed it front of her. "Now this, Jane, is a dish I know you won't recognize because all the ingredients come from my home, not yours. There is an avian species called the Gemlings warbler that has become considered something of a delicacy, but is rather unique. The reason for it is is that the bird, despite being small and flightless, is thoroughly difficult to catch because it can, from a distance, mimic the sound of other animals nearby. Secondly, the meat has no flavor at all until it is prepared. Chefs have created dishes with this meat that have so many differing flavors that even the most educated palettes in this section of space have been stymied to taste them all. This is just in a simple sauce that is popular when eating with family and friends, so you should find it more then palatable. Please." Amelia gestured for Jane to sit, and she did so: Amelia began to eat with firm precise moments of knife and fork while Jane studied what was on her plate. She glanced at Amelia, back to her plate, and then shrugged and cut into her meat before sticking a piece with her fork and tasting it.

Again, as with the cheese ,she was not prepared for what she experienced. The sauce hit her taste buds first, the mustard-like tang and a smoother texture she couldn't place, but then her taste buds registered an accompanying mixture of salty sweetness that stood out suddenly from the sauce like a person who gets up in the middle of a theatrical production. Jane was goggled eyed, and suddenly determined to go to where Amelia came from and find out just how they did all this. She looked up at Amelia, who was still eating, and smiled. Amelia raised an eyebrow, swallowed, and dabbed at her lips with a napkin before speaking. "Is something the matter?" Jane shook her head. "No, it's just...that all this is more remarkable then I ever thought it would be." Amelia chuckled to herself, tapping a single finger against the page, as she regarded Jane. "Even the moment where you in serious danger, Jane?" Jane nodded as she cut another piece of meat and aimlessly pushed it around her plate. "Well, yes...I mean, it was the most terrifying thing I'd been through, but...ah.." Jane suddenly flushed as she realized what she was about to say, but it was too late. Amelia cocked an eyebrow at her as she set down her utensils and letn forward across the table. "If there is something on your mind, Jane, you can say it. Honesty is one of the things I expect from everyone on this ship."

Jane cleared her throat as she forced herself to meet the captain's gaze, twisting her napkin between her hands, before she spoke. "I was never expected to be brave, Amelia. I was raised to be eminently respectable, and to never do anything that would endanger my prospects in society, no more, no less. Then I suddenly found myself in potential danger of my life, and you were suddenly there, helping me when your whole ship might have been lost. I felt more ashamed of myself then that I had ever felt in my whole life, but then I heard you cry out, and saw that brute standing over you. I've never wanted to hurt anyone...considered it barbaric to do, albeit privately." Amelia arched her eyebrows and started to open her mouth before Jane raised both hands in protest and shook her head. "That's what I learned, Amelia...that it can be the only thing you can do to save someone you...respect." Jane cleared her throat again, forced herself to spread her napkin back upon her lap, before taking another bite of her food and not daring to meet the captain's eyes. She was all but certain she was blushing, curse it.

The main dish was completed in silence and Amelia made to stand up before Jane could, reaching out for her cane, but as the captain adjusted her injured leg and began to stand up her other foot caught on the leg of the table. Amelia stumbled, grabbed for the edge of the table, but gravity had taken over by then and then Amelia disappeared from sight under the table with a loud thump and a sharp intake of breath. Jane's mouth dropped open, horrified, as she thrust her chair back and stood up before moving rapidly around the table to where Amelia lay. The captain was upright, but gripping her leg tightly, her teeth bared in an almost animal look of pain and her ears flattened. She looked up at Jane as the other woman approached, and Jane was suddenly surprised to see an intense expression of vulnerability appear and just as quickly disappear from the captain's face as Jane came to stand over her.

Jane knelt down and silently extended her hand, which trembled only slightly, before Amelia reached out and took her hand. The captain started to pull herself up and Jane suddenly began moving with her, reaching out with her other hand to collect the captain's cane from where it had fallen nearby. Once they were both upright, Jane slid her arm cautiously around Amelia's waist in case the other woman should object, but the captain was apparently too preoccupied to notice as she pointed across the room to her bed. "There, please...as quickly as we are able." Jane nodded, still not trusting herself to speak, as she helped Amelia slowly across the floor, with Amelia occasionally hissing sound between her teeth when she moved her injured leg.

They reached Amelia's bed, and Jane carefully helped her onto it, and the other woman stretched out her legs before resting her upper body against the pillows with her face contorted in a grimace of pain. Jane leaned over onto the bed, propping herself up on her hands, as she looked at the captain with concern. Amelia seemed not to notice Jane's presence as she half closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out, apparently waiting for the pain to subside. Jane continued to lean over the captain, her heart in her throat, as she inwardly debated what to do...call the doctor, get Mr. Arrow, or simply burst into tears. She pushed all these alternatives away before leaning closer, and speaking softly. "Amelia?" The captain slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look over at Jane, then downward at Jane's hands. Jane blinked, confused, before she too glanced down...and felt her face suddenly flush crimson. She had unknowingly placed one of her hands atop Amelia's when the captain settled onto the bed, and as Jane debated what to do, she had squeezed it tightly without noticing.

She was about to pull her hand away when she received another surprise; Amelia had curled her fingers around Jane's hand to keep it in place. Their palms pressed against each other, and Jane glanced up suddenly at Amelia as she felt a bright blush tinge her cheeks. The captain was looking back at her, a quite smile on her face, as she nodded toward the beside. "Please sit down, Jane...you're looking flushed." Jane nodded and sat down quietly, not quite trusting herself to her speak, as she looked at the captain as Amelia raised herself up, grunting slightly, as she made herself more comfortable before the other woman turned to look at her and Amelia spoke.

"You are proving to quite the blessing in disguise, Jane...I knew you were not another spoiled child of the privileged, but I still thought you had more enthusiasm then sense when we first met." Jane could feel her lips forming into a pout before she could stop herself, but Amelia's ears flicked up and she grinned broadly. "But...my opinion changed. You are smart, Jane...you take to stellar navigation better then most of those new to the service have, or ever will. You saved me from being killed outright, and were brave enough to treat my wound, even though I could tell you were terrified. You..." At this, Amelia paused, and Jane could see something that Jane could not identify behind her eyes. "...have earned your place here, Jane. If nothing else, do not forget that." Amelia gave Jane's hand a final squeeze before slowly releasing it and sliding her hand out from under Jane's. The younger woman slid her hand off the bed, shocked at how cold her hand felt now that Amelia was no longer holding it, and let it rest against her side as she stood back up.

Amelia glanced up at Jane, flashing a quick smile, as she carefully swung her legs off the bed and onto the floor before tilting her head to look up at Jane. "Well...this has been quite an eventful dinner, Jane, but I think we've both earned some rest now. It will not be an excessive spread awaiting you here in the morning, but you are welcome to share in it." Jane felt her tension beginning to bleed away at Amelia's comment, and she smiled more naturally and nodded. "I would be delighted, thank you." Amelia's ears flicked up as her smile extended itself several inches in either direction, and Jane began to fear that she would begin staring again, so she made as polite an exit as she could.

Jane sat down heavily upon the bed in her quarters, her mind racing, as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly and tried to get herself under control. She had been able to dismiss the thoughts at first...the way she suddenly found herself staring just too long at Amelia's profile, the way her heart had begun to flutter when the captain looked directly at her, or even the weakened knees that had begun to plague her when the captain smiled at her. All of this she had tried to put down to enthusiasm, excitement, and had even gone so far as to assume hero worship as the root cause. All of those reasons were now, she knew, no longer even remotely adequate to describe the way her hand had gripped Amelia's seemingly of its' own volition, and how suddenly cold her skin had felt when Amelia's hand had been pulled away. Jane raised her head upward to look at the wall, her eyes seeking out and finding the sketch she had drawn of Amelia the first day she came aboard, and she felt her heart begin to quicken at the sight. She sighed, laying herself down on the bed, as she rested the back of her hand across her forehead and tried to accept the inescapable conclusion.

She was in love.


	6. Love in the Time of Piracy

Chapter Six: Love in the Time of Piracy

For Jane, it was a revelation that brought both joy and sadness into her life. She could no longer deny how she felt, but now that she knew, all she could see were the ways that her feelings could complicate both her life and Amelia's. She was the daughter of a prominent family, raised over many years to blend with a society whose value set Jane had never been able to quite conceal her distaste for, and Amelia was a prominent officer, known across the entirety of the galaxy, and who could not afford the luxury of a love, particularly of a naïve young girl from Earth. _"You are being a foolish, silly girl" _she would tell herself sternly, in a tone that sounded all too much like her mother's when Jane had done something to displease her.

The realization that she had begun using her mother's methods, which she had never liked, on herself only served to lower her mood all the more, and she gradually became more somber and withdrawn to the point where climbing from her narrow bunk in the morning felt like a struggle. She knew it would not do for her to isolate herself from the ship's company as she secretly wished to do, so she continued to keep up appearances as the weeks passed. She still met with Amelia in her quarters, usually for the lessons that Amelia insisted she take, but sometimes for more casual affairs, at both of which Jane attempted to appear as unruffled as possible despite the loud pounding of her heart.

She felt herself becoming more and more of a tangle of nerves and so, in an attempt to work off some of the nervous energy that was becoming a greater and greater obstacle to her sleep, she had taken to strolling about the ship during the ship's night in attempt to wear herself down, with only limited success. Jane had begun to entertain wild ideas of faking a severe illness, attempting to sail home herself or, even more drastic, cabling her father to have another ship come and retrieve her. She never followed through on any of these plans as they felt either cowardly or childish, but neither could she see a way free from what she viewed as an increasingly inextricable predicament. Either she broke down and confessed to Amelia her feelings, thereby risking what respect and affection she had built up with the captain thus far, or else she kept it to herself and gradually transformed into someone she was not sure she altogether liked. What Jane failed to realize, however, is that one of the basic tenants of the universe is change.

Jane was in her bunk, half dozing after another sleepless night, when she heard the sound of a pair of heavy feet tromping down the corridor toward her, which was accompanied by an all too familiar voice bellowing ahead of it. It was the ursine Bosun's Mate Kalna. "All of yas, get up and about now! Planetfall's soon, and I'm not gonna be the one to tell the captain how stupid was the one who didn't get their gear stowed by then! Best get moving, my beauties, or I'll be in to show you how things are done in the service!" Jane, rubbing her eyes, stumbled from the bed and toward the door, hauling it open just as the mate passed by. The bearlike humanoid stopped, turned, and was about to bellow in her direction when he noticed who he was looking at. She was surprised to see him nod in a manner that almost deferential before turning to bellow back the way he had come. "Oh ho, look 'ere! The civvy swabbie's gotten up before all of you, and she's lookin' a damn sight finer the the rest of you lot!" He turned back to Jane, inclined his head again, and removed his tattered hat from his head. "You'll be excusin' me words, miss. It's all one can do to get these louts going on the best of days."

Jane was simultaneously stunned and embarrassed by the bosun's words, but her curiosity pushed its' way past those two dueling emotions to put a question into her mind. "Excuse me, Mr. Kalna, but did you say something about planetfall?" The hulking hirsuite figure nodded as he slammed his hat back on his head. "Aye, I did, and you'd best ready yourself too. Your kit, your papers, all you've got'll needin' to be inspected...saving your fair self, of course." A broad grin split the other's face before he doffed his hat again and strode off, resuming his bellowing. Jane stepped back inside her room, slowly closing the door, before she leaned against it and took a long slow breath. She was assailed by another dueling set of emotions now...joy at having freedom from this emotional typhoon she had been swept up in, and sadness that this would mean the end of her journey aboard the _Legacy,. _She remained that way for a few minutes until she exhaled again, drew herself up, and began seeing to her belongings.

Some time later Jane emerged, her footlocker held in both hands, with her sketchbook resting atop it which almost slid clear off as she quickly moved aside to avoid a trio of sailors who all but flew by, each with a heavy looking sack over each shoulder, which they deposited in a growing pile in the center of the main deck. Jane, feeling that discretion was the better part of valor, moved as quickly as she dared through the milling throng and up as high as she could go, until she could see the entire ship stretching out in front of her. She put the footlocker down, pushed it aside with her foot, and then picked up her sketchbook and laid it in her lap as she watched the activity below. The helsman was at his post, hands tightly gripping the wheel, as he guided the ship toward another ring station much like at Monstressor. Sailors moved in all directions, performing tasks whose function was mysterious to her, despite what she had gleaned from her time with Amelia. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Amelia..

Her head turned this way and that, trying for a glimpse of that familiar proud and blue clad figure, but mysteriously Amelia seemed to be nowhere in sight. Jane suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, heard the faint scuffling of boots against wood and Jane looked up to see Amelia above her. The captain was standing on one of the crossspars of the mast with an ease that would have put even the most experienced acrobat to shame, and looking down toward Jane. Jane's eyes widened and she felt her face flushing, but much like the prey before the predator she dared not move. Amelia, however, did...suddenly breaking into a run and diving off the spar.

Jane's heart leapt into her throat as her mouth dropped open in silent horror...but then Amelia seized hold of one of the ropes that dangled from the mast, letting momentum carry her forward, before she let go and somersaulted through the air to land on another spar. With barely a pause she sprang forward again, seized hold of another rope, and swung away from the mast before letting go again and somersaulting forward to come to land lightly in front of Jane. A quiet smile spread across Amelia's gaze as she glanced upward toward the mast, nodded, then turned to look toward Jane."Ah, Jane. I had hoped I would see you before we reached our destination. I trust you are well?"

Jane was too stunned to speak, both at the brazen nature of Amelia's entrance, and the fact that the captain had reached solid ground without so much as a sprained toe. After several moments she managed to collect herself, cleared her throat, and pushed a smile onto her face as she nodded in answer. "Oh, yes, quite well, thank you. Mr. Kalna alerted me to the imminent land...ah..planetfall, and I thought I should ready myself early. I came up here for refuge from..." she waved a hand at the milling crew below "..well, the hubbub." Amelia nodded and lowered herself to the deck, raising up one knee and crossing her arm over it, while letting the other leg dangle over empty space. "You and seemed to be of like minds." Amelia smiled quietly and nodded up at the mast towering above them. "That is where I go to get away from the hubbub." Jane turned her head toward Amelia as her curiosity again pushed itself to the forefront. "Do you, ah...often do that?" Amelia turned to look back at her, cocking an eyebrow, and Jane felt herself flushing again as she stammered out the rest of her words. "I mean, it was a rather...dramatic method of getting to the ground."

Amelia chuckled to herself as she waved a gloved hand casually at the mast. "I grew up climbing trees that would make this mast look like a sapling, even as a child. It was a game, with numerous variations. The fastest up, the fastest down, the one who makes the least noise, the one who collects the most fruit without dropping any..." Amelia's smile widened, causing Jane's heart to beat faster at the sight of it, as the captain became momentarily lost in some distant memory, but then she collected herself and turned to look back at Jane with a more reserved smile. "These masts are of a poor sort comparison, but they suffice." Jane was silent, unsure of herself, and gradually Amelia's smile became replaced by a frown of concern. "Are you all right, Jane? You look as if you are about to faint." With an effort Jane forced a reassuring smile on her face and waved a hand of her own casually. "Oh, yes, I am quite well...your arrival just took me by surprise, that's all. I have never seen such a thing, and I have seen some of the finest acrobats in Europe."

Amelia's smile returned and the captain was about to open her mouth when from below came the booming voice of Mr. Arrow. "Ahoy, Captain!" Both woman leaned forward to stare down at the XO, who dofffed his hat first to Amelia and then to Jane before speaking to the former. "The ship is prepared for docking, Captain! The Master-At-Arms sends his compliments, and asks you to accompany him on the last inspection." Amelia nodded, standing up, before she turned to look down at Jane with a polite nod and a quiet smile. "I must go now, Jane, but we shall talk later. I will tell you where I will be staying once we dock. Good day!" Then, with a bound, Amelia jumped sideways onto the staircase that was all of six feet away and began to stride briskly down it.

Wordlessly Jane watched the captain go, her heart still thumping in her chest, until the other woman made her way across the deck to address Mr. Arrow. Then Jane slowly settled onto her back, sighed quietly, and watched the stars as they drifted by overhead. Shore leave...and Amelia would be free from at least some of her duties. Leaving her more time for...for...Jane reached up and rubbed her forehead as she sighed again, more heavily. She really was being a foolish little girl, she told herself..but she also realized that she could not stop herself from doing so. She stayed that way, silently watching the stars above, until the _Legacy _docked.

The disembarking procedure was carried out with a brisk efficiency as the deck crew gathered at the side, slung ropes to the waiting shore crew as the ship came to rest at its' assigned berth, and once the ship was properly secured the gangway was attached to the ship's side. Two individuals, one a uniformed officer, the other a well dressed if slightly haggard man, strode up the gangway to where Amelia was waiting. The two officers saluted each other, Amelia shook hands with the civillain, and all three tromped back to the captain's quarters. A quarter of an hour later the 3 emerged again to engage in another round of saluting and hand shaking before making their departure. As the pair made their way down the gangway Amelia made her way to the deck before striding toward the looming form of Mr. Arrow before taking her place beside him.

The captain turned her head to look at the other. "Mr. Arrow, if you would be so good, call for the crew to assemble." The other saluted, then turned to look toward the aft of the ship before calling out at the top of his voice. "All crew above decks!" Jane, who had been watching from her perch up above, was stunned at the change this brought about. The crew already on deck and not aloft sorted themselves into rows while the others between decks scrambled out like a more disciplined breed of ant leaving anthill before they two lined up. Arrow turned and leaned forward slightly to Amelia. "The ship's company has been assembled, Captain." Amelia nodded. "A good show as always, Mr. Arrow. Thank you." Amelia swung her head around to look at the assembled crew before she too raised her voice. "It has been a long voyage, and a dangerous one, but we now find ourselves in safe harbor. Once you depart this ship you are on leave until such time as repairs can be performed and the ship resupplied. However, do not forget that you take the honor and reputation of this ship with you. If you besmirch it, you had best not return. That's all." She turned to look at Arrow and nodded to him. "Dismiss them by sections, Mr. Arrow." The large man saluted. "Aye, captain."

As Arrow boomed out his commands and the sailors began to depart the ship Jane merely sat and watched as she thought to convince herself that this would be her last sight of the _Legacy _and its' crew. That once she got off this ship, she would have to go back home, lest she end up putting the woman she knew she was in love with in an impossible position. Parts of her rebelled against the idea, while still others railed against those parts, and she soon felt in such a whirl that she was blind to anything going on around her...particularly the tread of Amelia's boots as she approached Jane. "Not going ashore, Ms. Porter?" Jane jumped, her internal argument momentarily suspended, as she tried to recover herself before turning around and looking up at the captain. "Oh, Amelia...hullo. Yes, yes, I will be...I just wanted to wait until the rest of the crew had disembarked. I am surprised that you are not with them...delighted to see you, of course, but surprised."

Amelia arched an eyebrow in response to this flood of words. "Are you quite all right, Ms. Porter? You seem agitated." Jane pushed a reassuring smile onto her face and waved a hand in a reassuring gesture. "Oh, no, I am quite well...I was just unprepared for what was about to happen, and had to rush to get ready. I had not realized we would be arriving anywhere so...yes...it...ahem." Jane brushed some hair away from her face and tried to regain some composure. "You must excuse me for going on so, Amelia." As Jane had rambled on a new look came into Amelia's eyes...one of puzzlement which was then replaced by concern. The captain crouched down in front of the younger woman and looked straight into the other's eyes, which caused Jane to flush. "Something -is- amiss with you, Jane. If you are unwell, you should admit it. Your health is important to me." Amelia seemed to catch herself then and smoothly corrected. "Admiral Rollins has been charged by your father with your health, and he has in turn charged me. If there is something the matter, say so...ensuring your health is my job, and you know how seriously I take that, Jane."

Jane sighed, letting her smile drop, as she bit her lip and looked at Amelia out of the corner of her eye. "Very well...but not here, please...this should be private." Amelia nodded slowly as she rose to her feet, stepped aside, and indicated to Jane that she should go first. "Of course." Jane stood up, nodding and smiling faintly at Amelia, before she began to make her way down and across the deck toward Amelia's cabin. Her mind was racing as she walked, forcing her feet not to match the pace of her thoughts, but instead assuming an almost regal pace across the now nearly empty deck until they reached the door of Amelia's cabin.

The sentry on duty, for there was on on duty at all times onboard even when the ship was docked, was new to Jane but evidently was not new to her. The man bowed slightly, opened the door to admit her, and then saluted Amelia as the captain walked past him before quietly shutting the door again. Jane stood aside to let the captain enter more fully into her domain, and then followed the other across the room to the table resting in the spot between the two niches where Amelia slept and worked, alternatively. The captain pulled out a chair for herself, then one for Jane, and sat down before removing her hat and setting it on the table. She turned those green eyes toward Jane, who felt her barely maintained dignity wilting even further, so it was with more haste that she made her way across the room and sat down, automatically assuming an upright posture.

Jane could almost feel herself breaking out in a decidedly unladylike sweat as Amelia kept her gaze on Jane for a few moments before apparently deciding no words were forthcoming from the other, and speaking first. "So, Jane...something is on your mind, and it is obviously something you do not like keeping to yourself. Furthermore, it is something that is causing you to lose sleep, and I cannot bring you back to Montressor looking as if I have had you standing triple watches. So...I am asking you..not ordering, but asking...what is it?" Jane felt ever inch of her quivering with suppressed tension which rapidly built to a point where she felt as if she was about to split in two...and then she sighed and lifted her eyes slowly to look into the captain's, who was looking at her with a look of polite expectation. Wave upon wave of doubt flowed in at Jane, but she forced herself to push through them before the waters claimed her. "I...I am...in love with you" she said, and then her head swam as she felt the bottom of the lake of doubt drop away from her as she felt it suddenly became an ocean.

Jane forced herself not to look away from the captain's face as she waited for what would come next. Amelia's professional face had slid into place, locking all emotion behind it, and Jane felt herself biting down on her bottom lip as she watched the other woman. After felt to Jane like an eternity the captain's mask slipped, and she sighed and looked at Jane levelly. "How long have you been hiding this away, Jane?" Jane, still struggling against the tide of doubt, tried to match the captain's level tone as best she could. "Since the meal we had together...after the boarding. You were...injured, and you asked me to help you to your bed once you stumbled. I held your hand and...I knew. I knew it then, and I've known it every day since." Amelia nodded, and Jane saw the other's ear's flatten in...what? Melancholy? Weariness? Jane couldn't tell...but she didn't have time to wonder long before Amelia spoke up again.

"I blame myself for this." Jane's mouth opened wide to protest, but Amelia held up a hand to forestall any further words from Jane. "You are an impressionable young woman, and I should have seen how the stories of the exploits of this ship would have affected you." Amelia stood up slowly, retrieving

her hat, before placing it on her head and looking down at Jane with a carefully composed expression, but when she spoke Jane could sense the barely suppressed emotion in the other's voice. "I will arrange to have you sent back to Montressor, and then back home. This has gone too far, and I cannot allow it to go further. I will draft letters apologizing to Admiral Rollins, your father, and...you as well. If you will excuse me, I must see to..."

Amelia had been passing by Jane as she spoke, and Jane-in a moment of boldness that would have shocked her had she paused to think of it-reached out and took hold of Amelia's arm. She stared up into Amelia's eyes with an imploring look. "Please...don't let it end like this. I love you, but I won't cause trouble for you...I'll act however you want, however you need...please believe me. Just...let me stay. Please." Amelia's expression did not flicker even slightly as she gently, but firmly, pulled her arm free of Jane's grip. "This is how it has to be, and we will both just have to accept that. Goodbye, Jane. You are welcome to stay here until Mr. Arrow comes for you to see to the place where you will spend the night."

Jane slowly rose to her feet as Amelia walked toward the door, turning to face the other, as she raised the hand that she had just been gripping Amelia's arm with...the same hand, she realized, that Amelia had held on that night, and had pushed away. Jane wanted to cry out, to yell out the other's name, to do something, anything, to stop the other, but speech would not come. As Amelia strode away Jane turned and made slowly for the alcove that contained Amelia's bed, one hand gripped in the other. The sudden movement caught Amelia's ears, and she stopped and turned to see where Jane was heading. The younger woman had halted in front of the captain's bed and was staring down at it, her arms hanging at her side. She did not look toward Amelia as the captain hesitated by the door, her gaze turned in Jane's direction. Jane did not look back toward the Amelia that was there, who had turned her away, but to the Amelia as she last seen her on that bed, injured, but smiling and holding Jane's hand in her own.

The image faded, and Jane felt herself crawling forward onto the bed before laying down on it with her back turned toward Amelia. Jane pillowed her head on her arms, squeezing her eyes shut, as she tried to fight against the tears that she could feel gathering at the corners of her eyes. Amelia stood by the door, her eyes widening as she saw Jane's shoulders began to shake and the younger woman's muffled sobs reached her ears. Amelia's sighed and turned away slowly, reaching out to grasp the door handle, and struggled for several moments to collect herself before opening the door and stepping through. The sentry on duty turned to her, stood to attention, and saluted; Amelia returned the salute without looking at the other, intent on just striding past, but then stopped and turned to look toward the man. "Miss Porter is inside, Corporal. She has been feeling poorly, and is taking some time to recover. I will send Mr. Arrow to bring her ashore; you will assist him as he requires, and you will be discreet. Understood?"

The guard, sensing the weight behind his captain's words, nodded and saluted again. "Aye, captain. I will follow my orders." Amelia nodded slightly, and then turned away again and began to stride toward the gangplank, not trusting herself to look back at her cabin lest she further prolong the unpleasant task her duty required. She reflected as she walked that the day she had dreaded secretly for years had come, the day when her duty had asked her to give all of herself in its' service. She had swore the vow, and meant it, but she now found herself ensnared by that duty rather instead of strengthened by it. For the first time in her long career she found herself ashamed both of her duty, and for what it had cost her, and cost someone else who had become dear to her.

Despite all that, she would keep her oath, and she would accept the consequences. Amelia stopped at the head of the gangway, turned to salute the ship's colors, before making her way down it and onto the solid ground. She turned her head, glancing this way and that, before spotting what she wanted; a nearby coach with the naval seal painted on its' sides. A young man stood rigidly at attention next to it, and she strode toward him at a brisk pace; he saw her coming and opened the door while simultaneously giving her a textbook salute. She climbed inside and, once he had climbed inside the cab, leaned forward and flicked the switch beside the speaker mounted inside the passenger compartment. "Take me to the local headquarters, and then to my lodgings for the night."

She did not wait for a response before flicking the switch down and settling back against the padded cushions as the coach began to roll forward. She turned to look out the window at the docked _Legacy _as the coach moved past the ship, and then it was gone from view as the coach turned onto the main street and increased speed. The captain took of her hat, placed it beside her, and half closed her eyes as she thought about how she would phrase what she needed to say in the letters she would have to write. The Admiral would not be happy, the professor certainly would not, and Jane...but Amelia stopped herself before walking down that barb filled segment of her memory. It was time to look forward, not back...nothing came of looking back at past mistakes, she told herself...but some part of her refused to be convinced, a part of her that recognized something she herself had not yet grasped. Amelia frowned to herself as the coach carried her further away from her ship and, she could not help thinking, Jane. Her hand reached out to flick on the switch to speak to the driver again, but she caught herself and drew her arm back as she gave an internal shake of the head. What was done was done, and she could not change that.

Amelia nodded to herself at this fact, straightened up, and began in her head to mentally compose all the things she was going to say. Once that painful duty was done she could get back to the way things were, and she would again be in control of herself and her ship. It was a hard thing to do, but she had to do, and she would...do...she would...thoroughly fail to convince herself that was she was doing was right. She sighed and ran her fingers through her fur, but did not do anything to stop the coach rolling forward. She had made her choice, and she would have to live with it.

The _Legacy_ was now almost entirely deserted, except for the minimal crew needed to maintain a presence on the ship and to supplement the civillain workers who were to assist with the repair, refit, and whatever else the ship needed after its' current cruise. Mr. Arrow had stayed behind to see things settled, and to carry out one last minute instruction the sentry at her cabin door had informed him of. He had puzzled over that briefly; usually the captain preferred to ensure that the crew new exactly where the orders had come from, but he had shrugged inwardly at the thought and pushed it from his mind. Only the captain would have given instructions regarding this particular person and so he made his way across the deck toward the captain's cabin, exchanging a brief nod with the sentry, before opening the door and letting himself in.

His first thought was that the room was empty, but once he moved further into the room he realized it was not. A figure lay curled up on the captain's bed and he turned to look toward it; his eyes widened in a look of uncharacteristic surprise as he saw that it was Jane Porter curled up there. He strode as quietly as he could toward her, presuming her to be asleep, then stopped when she turned and look at him with a pair of very red eyes. "Hello, Mr. Arrow" she said tonelessly. He nodded a greeting back at her. "Good day, Ms. Porter. I was told to..." Jane nodded, holding up a hand, as she slowly rose and climbed off the bed and finished the XO's sentence. "...to escort me off the ship. Yes...the help would be most welcome, Mr. Arrow. Thank you." Jane began to make her way slowly toward and Arrow, momentarily suppressing his reflex to step back, held his ground and looked down at the young woman. Jane glanced up at him, her expression flat, as if she was inclined to stay where she was as long as he was himself. Arrow spoke into the silence. "Is there something the matter, miss?"

Jane shook her head and then nodded toward the door. "Nothing you should bother yourself with, Mr. Arrow. Please...I just would like to get off this ship...to get to my lodgings. I have lodgings, yes?" Arrow nodded as he took note of the pause in Jane's sentences before he did step aside. "Yes, Miss Porter. You have a suite in a hotel in the center of town; your father's doing, it seems. I am sure they will be to your liking." Jane looked up, smiling faintly, and nodded. "I am sure they will be, Mr. Arrow. Even if they aren't, I shan't be in them long." Jane took several more steps forward before she realized that she was walking alone, so she stopped and turned back to look at the other. Mr. Arrow had stopped and had a tectonic expression of mild surprise on his face. "You will be making other accommodations, Ms. Porter?" Jane's smile took on a slightly bitter aspect as nodded. "Of a sort, Mr. Arrow...you see, I am returning home." Jane turned back around to begin walking forward again and therefore missed the open look of surprise on Mr. Arrow's face. He quickly collected himself and started walking again to catch up with the younger woman.

He saw Jane to her carriage, assured her that he would see her baggage delivered to her hotel, and then stepped back to bow slightly to her as the carriage started up and drove away. He turned back to the gangway, a troubled look on his face that he could not quite dismiss, and drew many looks from officers and crewers which ranged from the confused to the troubled as he made his way across the deck. He stopped in the middle of the deck, his gaze directed at the middle distance, and remained that way for several moments as the reduced ship's company went about its' business. His head swung slowly up and then turned from side to side before he spotted the officer of the deck, and called out for the other. Lieutenant Cox, who had drawn the duty that night, strode over toward the XO and saluted. "Yes, Mr. Arrow?" she said. "I need to go ashore, Lieutenant. You will have the ship until I return."Cox's face remained composed, but anyone watching closely could detect a tightening of the eyes, but she only nodded. "Aye, sir. I have the ship." Arrow returned the salute she gave him before turning and making his way down the gangplank.

Arrow did not take a cab; there had been issues with the cabs due to his size and weight, and so he chose merely to walk; fortunately the local naval garrison where visiting military personnel were assigned to during their time ashore were always kept close to the port, so the walk did not take too much of what Arrow had realized was increasingly precious time. The garrison itself was not hard to spot, being a forbidding local pile of stone and iron and steel sandwiched between two much more genteel looking examples of civic architecture. Arrow confirmed his identity with the guard outside and was allowed entry, pausing only briefly to find which office had been assigned to the captain of the _Legacy. _Armed with his information Arrow entered and made his way toward the floor on which Amelia was located; once there he squared his shoulders, raised a fist, and knocked once. The captain's voice floated through the door and Arrow entered.

Amelia was seated at her desk, her uniform hat resting on a small stand positioned on its' surface, and had been drafting a letter when Arrow entered. She looked up at him, her expression simultaneously nonplussed and aggravated. "Pardon me for abandoning my usual courtesies toward visitors, but you appear to be Mr. Arrow. However, I know this cannot be, as I seem to recall leaving Mr. Arrow instructions that he was to stay aboard ship until he was relieved by me. If you are indeed Mr. Arrow and not some impostor, please explain the reason for your presence." Arrow cleared his throat. "Miss Porter is now off the ship, Captain." Amelia's face became carefully blank, but then she nodded and looked back down at one of the three blank pieces of paper in front of her. "Well, that sounds like the contentiousness Mr. Arrow I know; thank you. Once you return to the _Legacy _the image will be more fully realized."

Arrow did not move and, after a few minutes, Amelia looked up again; she looked visibly cross. "You have something else to say, Mr. Arrow?" Arrow nodded. "She mentioned she would no longer be traveling aboard ship, Captain." Amelia nodded and shrugged slightly. "So she is, Mr. Arrow. Does this turn of events concern you?" The XO paused, considering his words, before speaking again. "It is a surprise, Captain. She seems to have been enjoying herself aboard, and so have much of the crew. I thought this would lead to a drop in morale if she left without the crew knowing why." Arrow very carefully kept his expression neutral; he knew he was inching toward the edge of thin ice.

Amelia's eyes narrowed for a moment as she studied the other's face; apparently finding nothing she laid down her pen, rubbed her eyes briefly, and then turn a suddenly worn out expression onto the other. "Mr. Arrow...we have known each other long enough to know when one is putting on an act and I see that is what you are doing now. Much I as love the theater, I would rather one of my officers not be in the starring role. Just...say what you came to say. Please. I have much to do." Arrow nodded, drew himself up, and then spoke clearly. "What was it that caused Miss Porter to leave, Captain?" Amelia fixed him with a chilly expression. "That is why you left your charge, Mr. Arrow? To ask me about Miss Porter? I believe you are an impostor now; the Arrow I know would never abandon his duty like you are doing now." Arrow stared at a point above Amelia's head. "I believe Miss Porter's behavior factors deeply into my duties, Captain. Many of the crew have become attached to her, especially after what she did for you, and they...

Amelia raised a hand to cut him off. "Your are putting on a 2nd act, Mr. Arrow, and I grow tired of it. Be blunt, or leave." Arrow nodded slowly. "Miss Porter's presence was good for the ship and, if I may take a liberty, for its' captain. To have Miss Porter no longer there might affect the morale of the ship's company, including yours, Captain." Amelia had assumed her professional mask as this was going on, but Arrow could see the lines of tension in her face and around her eyes. When she spoke, however, her voice did not quaver in the slightest. "The crew, perhaps, but why me, Mr. Arrow? She was foisted upon me from the beginning. Oh, she's a nice enough girl, but she was playing at being a sailor. Leaving now would be the best thing for her."

Arrow's gaze did not move from the point above Amelia's head as he spoke. "But I do not believe it would be good for either of you, Captain." Amelia's mask slipped then, and was put back only half way. "I...do not understand you, Mr. Arrow." "I saw Miss Porter off the ship; she did not seem happy at the prospect of returning home and neither, it seems, do you. As you said, Captain...we have served together for many a year. I believe I know whereof I speak." At that, the mask finally fell away, and Arrow was treated to a flash of anger from Amelia directed directly at him; the flame faded quickly, however, and was replaced by a weariness he had never seen before. "The truth is, Mr. Arrow, that I have told her to go."

Arrow felt the surprise bloom inside him but he carefully kept it from his face and voice. "Why did you feel that to be necessary, Captain?" Amelia sighed, stood up slowly, and turned to look out the barred window of the office. "She has developed an emotional attachment to me, and I do not have the time nor the energy to handle a...a romantic girl. The ship comes first, Mr. Arrow, and you know that as well as I do." Arrow had followed the captain across the room and now stood where he could see her in profile; her mask was back, but barely. "The ship does come first, Captain, but not to the exclusion of everything beyond the ship." Amelia's head turned sharply to look at him, that fire crackling in her eyes again. "And if having her aboard somehow causes me to forget my duty? What then?" Arrow faced her stolidly as he replied. "Then I will help you, as I always have."

Amelia stared at him for several more minutes as the fire slowly ebbed and died out to be replaced by an expression of weariness tinged with a ghost of her wry smile. "I would be lying if I said I did not agree with you, and you know my views on such things. Mr. Arrow." Amelia slowly rose to her feet, retrieved her hat and settled it onto her head before turning to look at Arrow with an expression he had seen on her face prior to many an engagement. "If you would be so good to tell me the name of her hotel, Mr. Arrow, I will go and see her. You will return to the ship without delay." Arrow gave the address, saluted, and was just about to turn away to exit the room when Amelia's voice stopped him. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the other; Amelia was approaching him slowly and, as she drew level with him, stopped and rested a hand on his back as she looked at him with a quite smile. "Thank you, Mr. Arrow." Her arm slid away from his back and she opened the door and slid out, pulling the door closed behind her; Arrow waited for several moments and then did something he rarely did.

He smiled.

Five minutes later Amelia was outside, past the guard shack, and gesturing for a carriage; thankfully one pulled up promptly and, with one of her trademark nimble leaps, leaped onto the running board and raised herself up to look at the driver, who understandably seemed surprised. "Er..can I help you, ah..." The man's eyes flicked over her uniform, screwed up his face in an effort of recollection, and was about to speak again when Amelia rolled her eyes and jumped onto the seat beside him. She seized the controls, disengaged the brake, and was about to step on the accelerator when the driver grabbed her arm. "Look, now...you can't do that, even if you are a..." He scanned her uniform again with an almost desperate look in his eyes, and then apparently tried for a happy medium. "...naval officer. It's against the rules." Amelia drew herself and fixed the man with a penetrating gaze that caused him to sidle across the bench away from her. "I am learning tonight that sometimes the rules are not everything. Do -not- contradict me, sir." She turned her head to gaze at the road in front of her, and leaned heavily on the accelerator.

While all this was occurring Jane had just finished picking through her dinner at the hotel's dining room. The wound to her spirit had faded to a dull ache, but it still left her in a mood that was far from celebratory. She signed for the meal, made the various courtesies to the chef, and the waiters, and the maitre'd, and all the other functionaries who wished to impress someone with her notable familial connections. By the time she shut and locked the room behind her she was so annoyed that she briefly felt herself glad to be leaving...and then she remembered that more of the same awaited her at home, and she sighed and made her way to the bathroom to prepare for bed. She had booked the earliest flight out, so it behooved her to get some sleep.

The cabbie was not enjoying his ride; Amelia was driving the cab as though it were a was a beast she was attempting to wrestle into submission. Arching the yoke hard this way or that, pulling the break, and rarely taking her foot from the accelerator as she hurtled through the streets. After one dangerous turn had almost blown her hat away, she had yanked it from her head and pushed it at the driver without looking at him. He took is, gripping it tightly, and continued to watch in fascinated horror as Amelia blew through the streets. Despite the visions of death, dismemberment, and the thought of what his wife would say if this lost him his job that flew through his head he felt a sort of admiration building inside him as Amelia's skill and focus. Still...he wished it would end, and as soon as possible. Amelia saw the sign of the hotel in the distance, and pushed down even harder on the accelerator. The cabbie closed his eyes.

Jane had emerged from her bath and, shrugging into a robe, was about to settle down to brush her hair when she heard a roar from far down the street. She blinked, puzzled...her room was several floors up, and yet she could clearly discern the sound of an engine. She padded across the carpeted floor in her bare feet, drew the curtain aside, and peered out. A cab was hurtling down the street at a breakneck pace with two figures perched on the box...a man, clearly terrified and clutching something in his hands, and beside him...Jane's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. "...Amelia, what -are- you doing?" she all but shouted. She spun away from the window, letting the curtain drop back into place, as she ran to the door, opened it, and quickly made for the staircase.

Amelia swung the yoke to the right, aiming for the thankfully empty cab stand, and finally raised her foot off the accelerator and threw in the brake. She reached out and deftly plucked the hat from his hands before settling it on her hand as, all the while, the man looked at her speechless. She reached into her pocket for her purse, counted out a handful of coins, and gently bent one of the driver's hands forward before placing the money into it and closing it again. "Keep the change" she said with a slight nod and jumped down from the box and began to stride toward the hotel entrance without a backward glance. The man sagged against the box, now that he had it to himself, and glanced down at the money in his hand with a mixture of disbelief and relief.

By this time a crowd of hotel employees and guests had gathered outside, curious as to what all the fuss was about. Amelia pushed her way through them...not forcibly, but certainly definitively as she made for the hotel entrance. There were some who muttered, some who murmured, and still others who looked ready to take it farther then mere words but something in Amelia's expression gave them pause. The captain past into the hotel lobby and had just begun heading for the main desk when there was the sound of a door being pushed quickly open and a pair of feet moving rapidly across the floor. Amelia spun around only to find herself face to face with the flushed face of Jane Porter.

Jane let the door close shut behind her as she stood in the lobby, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath, and stared at Amelia. Each of them seemed uncertain about what to say to the other, but eventually Amelia took, literally in this case, the first step. She moved toward Jane and opened her mouth to speak, but did not get beyond saying the other woman's name before Jane held up a hand. The younger woman regarded Amelia with an openly annoyed look. "What...were...you _thinking_? You almost killed yourself and that poor man about half a dozen times! I counted!"" Amelia was taken aback; she had expected this to go any number of ways, but not like this. Jane was still speaking. "First you say to go, and then you...go racing around all over town to come back here to see me. Why?"

Amelia could feel the crowd gathering behind her, feel their eyes on her, but she told herself to remain resolved at all the eyes suddenly directed at her. "I came by to talk and to make what amends I could after what occurred between us today." Amelia saw Jane's lip tremble slightly, but then she nodded slowly and made her way to the elevator, Amelia following a few steps behind. Jane reached out and pushed the button, and then she turned to fix Amelia with a resolute stare. "I will listen to you, Amelia...I do owe you that much, but I cannot guarantee anything past that." Amelia nodded slowly as she turned to look at the arriving elevator. "You have my word." The operator pushed opened the doors, nodded as Jane gave him the floor number, and the three of them rode up in silence.

It wasn't until the door of Jane's suit was shut behind them that any words were exchanged between them, with Jane getting the first verbal salvo. She had seated herself in a chair in the suite's salon, turned her eyes toward Amelia, and sighed. "Now that we were alone...tell me why you came. I won't insult you by demanding the truth; I know you will give it to me." Amelia nodded slowly, removing her uniform hat, and placing it on a nearby side table before walking slowly over to the table at which Jane sat and nodding to one of the other chairs. "May I sit, please? Jane nodded slightly and Amelia took her seat before half turning in it to face Jane. "I have done you a disservice, and it was wrong of me." Jane nodded, but said nothing, and after a pause Amelia continued. "How my people regard love is...complicated, Jane. We do experience it..love for family, love of one's home, country, planet...but there comes a time in a Antonidesian's life when they have to commit to something of their choosing. What choice they make is left up to the individual, but a choice must be made. It's a tradition stretching back to the my people's earliest history when one would have to choose a purpose for themselves, a purpose that would leave friends and family behind, but spread our people out to new places. It is a sad time for the family of the one who leaves, but a joyful time for our people."

Jane, who was feeling intrigued despite her emotional state, gestured for Amelia to continue. The captain smiled slightly, fingering the flared epaulettes on her shoulder, before looking up at Jane and speaking again. "When I was..oh, not much older then you are now, I chose mine...no doubt you can guess what it was." Jane glanced at Amelia's shoulder as the other's hand moved across the ornamentation there, and nodded slightly as her face became slightly flushed. "The _Legacy." _Amelia nodded back, a slight smile spreading across her face. "The moment I saw her I knew she was going to be mine. I've scrubbed her decks, loaded her guns, mended her rigging...I know that ship better than I know anything else in the galaxy. My life was supposed to begin and end on that ship."

Jane sighed, shaking her head, as she flicked her eyes toward Amelia before standing up and walking across the room to look out the large window at the view of the city. "I am not sure why you feel the need to tell me what you've already explained to me. You love your ship. I understand that." Amelia stood up before making her way across the room to Jane to stand behind her; she rested a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, but kept her eyes forward. Amelia smiled dryly down at the other for a moment before raising her head to look at the reflection of the two of them in the window. "I...realized there has to be more, Jane. I have been...a child, really, occupying herself fully with a life sized toy. I realized I have not fully grown up."

Jane kept her gaze focused on the glass in front of her; there were tears brimming at the corners and a resolute gleam in the center of each of the other woman's blue eyes. "You are dancing around what you mean to say. I want to hear what you are thinking: I deserve it." Amelia chuckled softly, her ears angling themselves into the horizontal, as she too looked away from the window and into Jane's eyes. "I will always have a place in my heart for my ship, but...I know now that there is a bigger place in my heart now...for you." For what seemed like an eternity the two just watched each other's reflections, and then Jane turned away from the shadowy figures in the glass to look reached up a hand to stroke the face of the other and then slowly, gently, Amelia's head lowered to press her lips to Jane's.

Jane's eyes widened at the kiss, a flush blooming up her neck, but which carried along with it a certain measure of uncertainty. She grappled with it as the seconds flew by and then, firmly shutting her eyes, she pushed against the encroaching feeling with all her might as she simultaneously wrapped her arms around Amelia and kissed the other woman back. Her concerns melted away, bleeding out into the air around them, and as they departed Jane's heart and spirit both rose until she felt as if she might float clear of the floor! Reflexively she clutched the captain tighter, careful not to break the kiss, which they both held for a few more seconds until Amelia slowly pulled away and smiled down at Jane. She reached out and brushed the back of one hand against Jane's cheek, which caused the younger woman to smile and chuckle softly. "Will you come back with me, Jane?" Jane nodded slowly, tilting her head up to smile at Amelia, as she reached up to place her hand atop the captain's. "Yes...I will."

Jane angled her head down for a moment, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, before she raised her head again and let the smile blossom fully as she looked into Amelia's eyes. "But I will come back with you in the morning...you've run amok on enough dark streets for one night, I think." Jane moved her head forward to brush her lips against Amelia's before gently extricating herself and making for the bathroom. "I am going to change and freshen up...feel free to make yourself comfortable on the bed." Jane opened the bathroom door and, just before stepping inside, turned and looked at Amelia with a quiet smile. "I will join you soon." She strode through, closing the door, leaving Amelia staring at the now closed door with a quiet smile of her own.

The captain strode toward the armoire in the room, opening it, and began to shed her uniform, carefully hanging each one up before placing her boots inside and closing the door. She turned and walked across the room, pulling down the covers, before sliding under them and arranging herself comfortably under the sheets. She sighed contentedly and turned her gaze toward the bathroom door, which opened a few moments later. Jane came out, dressed in a white silken shift which covered her from chest to ankles, but left her neck and arms bare. She looked toward Amelia, and smiled softly as Amelia beckoned to her. The younger woman dowsed the lights and drew the curtains before approaching the bed and, with a soft rustle, sliding under the covers and next to Amelia. There was a soft exclamation in the darkened room.

"Amelia, are you...?"

"Shh...just sleep now, Jane. You will see for yourself in the morning."

A burst of muffled laughter met this comment, and then Jane spoke again in a softer tone.

"You are terrible! I will say, though...you are quite comfortable...very...very..."

Amelia looked at the slumbering woman next to her, her vision allowing her a very clear view of Jane, and she smiled and stretched out her hand to brush the woman's hair away from her face. She leant down to plant a soft kiss on Jane's cheek before settling her head down on the pillow and drifting off herself.


	7. Gentle Awakenings & Mysterious Missives

Chapter 7: Gentle Awakenings and Mysterious Missives

Both slept in late the next morning and only awoke when the sun finally found the energy to force its' way through the heavy curtains drawn across the windows, diffusing itself across the room until it drifted across the two figures lying entwined on the bed. Amelia was the first to stir, her ears twitching faintly, as she opened her eyes and cast a glance in the direction of the window which stood parallel to the bed before she dropped her gaze to the slumbering figure next to her. Her lips parted in a soft smile and she lent down to plant a soft kiss on Jane's cheek; the younger woman stirred slightly in answer and exhaled softly before she too opened her own eyes. Jane raised her eyes slightly to look at Amelia and smiled softly as they came to rest on the other's face. "Good morning..." Amelia lowered her head down to press her lips gently against Jane's before wrapping her arms around the other woman and pulling her gently against her. "Good morning, Jane."

Jane settled close against Amelia's body, sighing happily, and then exhaling suddenly as she felt the gentle tickling of Amelia's claws through the fabric covering her back. "Mmm...that feels lovely...just a little lower please...yes, right there..." As Amelia's hands gently scratched at the indicated spot Jane's eyes slid closed again, her own hands reaching out to slide around Amelia's waist while continuing to snuggle close. They remained that way for several moments, simply, quietly, enjoying each other's company when Jane lifted her head and opened her eyes again. "Do you have to be getting back to the ship today, Amelia?" Amelia made a slight shrug as she continued to lightly scratch Jane's back. "I would have to inform Mr. Arrow, but otherwise I can be spared for a day or two." Jane beamed, wrapping her arms more tightly against Amelia's waist, as she began to talk in an rush. "Oh, that is wonderful! I want us to be able to do as much as we can together..." a faint flush crept up Jane's neck, but she pressed on "...around the town. I want to treat you to a memorable shore leave." Amelia chuckled to herself at Jane's enthusiasm, her right hand coming up to rest against the other cheek, as she nodded. "Well, if we are going to be so diverted, I think we should see to breakfast first, don't you?

The order was placed and, accepted, and delivered with an efficiency that impressed Amelia, and which Jane generously compensated for. There was, however, an additional surprise that came with the meal; at the end of the procession of waiters that brought the food out to the table on the balcony there was a uniformed hotel porter who held in his hands a silver tray on which rested a pair of identical pearl gray envelopes.

Amelia checked that the door chain was in place, and then opened the door as far as it would go and peered through the gap. The man on the other side was a uniformed hotel porter who bore a dignified expression on his face and a silver tray in one hand, on which two identical pearl gray envelopes rested.

The man kept pace with the other staff, but remained once the others had all made their exit, standing serenely at the entrance to the patio as he waited to be noticed. Jane saw him first as she looked up to pick up her teacup, looked embarrassed, and set the cup down again. "Oh, I am sorry...I didn't see you there. Do you have something for me?" Jane glanced down at the tray and corrected herself. "For us?"

The man inclined his head forward in a decorous nod. "For you and the captain, yes. These were delivered overnight to the front desk." He extended the tray slightly toward Jane, who picked each envelope up before glancing at each in turn and extending one toward Amelia. The other took it and studied the careful printing on the front before turning it over to look at the other side. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the wax seal there and looked up to see if Jane had noticed; the younger woman was busily tipping the man for his trouble, so Amelia settled back, raised her cup of coffee to her lips, and took a sip as she waited for them to finish. The man bowed again and retreated deferentially from the room, closing the door behind him as he did so.

Jane turned back to look at Amelia and raised her eyebrows slightly as she noticed Amelia staring at her. "Amelia? What is it?" Amelia, who had been idly running her finger along the top of the envelope, now raised it up for Jane's inspection. Jane peered at it for a moment, then gasped and put a hand up to her mouth. "Is that the...governor's seal?" Amelia nodded as she continued to run her finger across the top of the envelope. "It is...have you ever met him?" Jane shrugged. "Not personally. He knows of my father, as many people do, so it's safe to assume he knows who I am. Have you met him?" Amelia gave a brief shake of her head. "I've been to Government House, but only on routine matters...but he does keep track of all Fleet vessels arriving and departing. I am a little curious as to how he knew we would both be here, however..." She glanced toward Jane, whose lips were parted in a teasing grin. "After your arrival here last night I am surprised the next 3 planets don't know you were here."

Amelia smirked as she picked up her coffee cup again, took a sip, and then set it down. "I doubt it. They are more likely to be talking about the fact that I didn't leave again then about my arrival." Jane blushed brightly, cleared her throat, and took hold of her own envelope. "Well, ah...shall we say what he has to say?" Amelia's eyes continued to glitter with amusement as she nodded and drew one of her sharp nails across the top of the envelope to cut it open before she reached inside and drew out a sheet of thick white paper. On it was printed the following:

"To the celebrated Captain Amelia, greetings. The arrival of your and your famous ship has been eagerly anticipated for some time, and I would view it as a personal favor if you would deign to attend a banquet I have arranged in your honor this evening. Your officers are welcome and I will guarantee that any crew that must remain aboard ship will be provided for during the duration of the evening's festivities. A coach will be sent to retrieve you and Miss Porter at the 5th hour of the afternoon. I have the honor to remain...

Your Obedient Servant,

Jason Artalis, Governor.

Jane, for her part, had made do with a carefully cleaned knife from the place setting to cut open her envelope. Drawing out an identical sheet of paper she laid it in her lap and began to read what was printed on it:

"To the daughter of the distinguished Professor Porter; I extend my warmest greetings to you. I was delighted to hear about your arrival to our humble station, and I hope you are finding your stay a pleasant one. To further your enjoyment I would be honored and delighted if you would accept my invitation to attend a banquet I am hosting this evening. A coach will be outside your hotel at the 5th hour of the afternoon. I look forward to meeting you.

Your Obedient Servant,

Jason Artalis, Governor."

The two read in silence, pausing only to exchange their own letter, and finally looking up once they were done. Jane set Amelia's letter on the table before her as she reached out to pick up her teacup again, grinning over it at Amelia. "Well, in that case, I suggest you finish your breakfast so that we can start getting ready." Amelia raised her eyebrows at Jane as she canted her head to the side. "Ready? What for?" Jane gave Amelia an expression of mock reproof. "Now, Amelia...do you think I would let us attend our first public gathering together -without- us looking our best?" Amelia smiled quietly and nodded, chuckling to herself, as she drained the last of her coffee and stood up, holding her hand out to Jane. "In that case perhaps we should get our bath out of the way first, don't you think?" Jane blushed again but nodded, dabbed at her lips with her napkin, before she slowly stood up and approached Amelia. The younger woman took the captain's right hand in hers as she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to the other woman's. Amelia's arm slid around Jane's waist as they maintained the contact for a moment, then they slowly broke away, and Jane spoke softly. "Yes...I think we should."

At more or less the same moment the man in the porter's uniform was moving away from their room at a leisurely stride. moment just around the corner until he heard the door click shut, and then walked forward until he drew even with another door further down the corridor; he delivered a pattern of knocks upon the door and waited. A lock clicked open and the door opened a crack, revealing a clear blue eye staring back at him. The eye narrowed. "Well?" said a woman's voice. The man narrowed his own eyes as he replied back in an undertone. "You want me to tell you all about it out here? Draw a nice crowd of spectators, maybe?" The blue eye rolled upward briefly before disappearing from sight as its' owner stepped back and pulled the door open. "Get in here, then."

The uniformed man strode into the room in a proprietary manner, which seemed to annoy the woman now behind him. He tossed his tray casually onto the double bed and began to unbutton his uniform jacket as he smirked in the woman's direction. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't bother", said the woman, who had remained by the door, "once I hear what you have to say, you're going back out. There's more to do before tonight, you know." . The man assumed an expression of mock sorrow as he continued to undo buttons before he shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it atop the tray. "I know that, and I also know that what I have to do doesn't mean me looking like I'll be jumping up to shine's someone shoes whenever someone snaps their fingers. I hate this getup."

He glanced at the woman as he turned and made for the large closet which stood against the far wall, opening it, and shifting through the dangling garments. "So, are you going to stand there looking like you're swallowing a lemon, or are you going to ask me how it went?"The woman at the door scoffed, tossing her head in a dismissive gesture, before she strode across the room to the bedside table and picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She pulled a cigarette from the pack, lit up, and blew a stream of smoke in the man's direction; he only smirked in response. "So. What did you find out?" she asked.

The man's smirk altered itself into a self satisfied smile. "I had rather a good stroke of luck...what we heard was right. It turns out our young socialite and the brave captain have become quite fond of each other; I was able to pass both of the invitations off to both of them at a stroke." The woman nodded, her faced angled up toward the ceiling, as she took another drag on the cigarette. "And she believed you were who you pretended to be?" The man nodded, a gleam of professional pride in his eyes. "Naturally. I know people like the good Captain Amelia; confront them with something they don't understand, and they accept it because they don't know any better. Trust me; she thinks I am nothing more than what I appeared to be. Her lady friend might have spotted something, but she was too busy trying to politely get rid of me to look too closely." His smile widened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out several bills of moderate denomination. "She didn't tip too badly."

The woman nodded again, turning her head to look toward the man, as she lowered her hand to stub out the cigarette. "All right, then. I know how good you are at covering your own backside, so I can take it on faith that you did so here. Now do whatever it is you're going to do and get out." She sat down in one of the chairs, crossed her legs, and took another drag on her cigarette as she studiously ignored the man. He chuckled to himself as he drew a suit from the wardrobe along with a small leather bag before he disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged shortly afterward, dressed in the suit, and with a new hair color and sporting a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "How do I look?"

Instead of answering the woman stood up, crossed to the door and rested her hand on the knob before turning and fixing her gaze on the man. He began to advance across the room but stopped as she held up a single finger. "Don't mess this up." He grinned a mocking grin at her. "Darling...you should know better than to question my abilities. Don't worry your pretty little head." The woman sighed, opened the door, and the man strode out and made his way toward the elevator as the door was shut and locked behind him.

The man paused just outside the now closed door to make some minute adjustments to his wardrobe; he always prided himself on looking his best when circumstances allowed, even when he was forced to dress as a lowly bellhop. He was just smoothing out his hair when he heard the door to the suite Jane and Amelia were sharing and he moved quickly away from the door toward the stairwell that was to be found in the upper left corner of the floor. "_I can't be seen this early" _he thought to himself "_especially as that damned woman would never let me hear the end of it." _He turned the corner into another hallway and pressed himself against the wall, listening. He soon heard two pairs of feet moving across the floor; he took a cautious peek around the corner and saw Jane and the captain making their way toward the elevators, the younger woman chatting animatedly about something he couldn't make out, most likely about the ball they had just been invited to. The man smiled wolfishly as he nodded to himself in satisfaction before making his way toward the stairwell, which he took quickly in an attempt to beat the elevator to the lobby.

He managed it by a couple of minutes; he had just pushed open the stairwell door when he heard the elevator descending. He shut the door carefully behind him and started to stride casually across the floor toward the far right door as Jane and Amelia exited their elevator and began to walk toward the exit directly ahead of them. As they approached each other the man began a countdown inside his head and, just before reaching zero, he turned his head slightly away from the approaching pair and craned his neck slightly as he kept walking. Jane made an exclamation and, whipping his head around, he took in Jane and Amelia stopped just in front of him. Jane had her hands wrapped tightly around Amelia's arm, looking surprised, where Amelia for her part had one eyebrow raised and a carefully neutral expression on her face.

The man adopted an expression of embarrassed humility as he began to speak in an nervous high pitched English accent he'd spent much time practicing. "Oh, I -do- beg your pardon... I thought I had seen my friend just outside the hotel! You really must excuse me for my boorish behavior." Jane, having released Amelia's arm, moved forward a few steps, all smiles while Amelia merely regarded the man. "Oh, it is no trouble, no trouble at all! I am just glad none of us were upset." She extended her hand out to him, not palm up as was usual in such circumstances, but straight out. "I am Jane Porter. It is good to meet you." Inwardly the man was amused by her forward behavior, but for the sake of his role he contrived to look momentarily flummoxed before reaching out and shaking the proffered hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Porter." He released the hand and turned to Amelia as he let some additional uncertainty climb onto his face. "And may I know who you are, ah...?" He let his eyes rove across the uniform coat, inwardly appreciating the captain's lines, but looking helplessly at the others' eyes. "...Admiral?" he hazarded.

A slight smile was all the expression that Amelia showed as she shook her head. "No sir. It's Captain...Captain Amelia, of the_ Legacy. _Miss Porter has been traveling aboard with us for some months now. Are you a native, sir?" The man nodded, paused as if to think, then nodded again. "Well...of a sort. I used to live on Earth, but I found there were more ways for a man of business to establish himself back on the home planet. So I came here several years ago and, I am glad to say, have prospered." Jane nodded as she spoke. "But do you miss Earth much, sir?" The man smiled quietly. "Oh, I am sorry...please, let me introduce myself. My name is Jason Smythe...and to answer your question, I do miss the blue skies, but there is so much here for me now. And you, Miss Porter? What brings you so far from home?"

Jane smiled, looking over her shoulder at Amelia, as she stepped back to wind her arm through the captain's again. "Well...that is a long story. If you know of a handy cafe nearby I would be delighted to tell you all about it." She turned her head to look up at Amelia with a questioning expression. "Do you have any duties aboard ship today, Amelia?" Amelia shook her head. "None that Mr. Arrow cannot handle...if I am needed, he will find a way to get in touch with me." She allowed herself a dry smile. "Hopefully he won't resort to the flares again; they nearly caused a panic because people thought their was a raid on. On the other hand, some did think it was the start of a fireworks show, so it wasn't all bad." Jane laughed; the man calling himself Smythe smiled politely. "Well, in that case, I do know a handy spot not too far away." He settled in next to them and began to walk forward with Jane and Amelia a few steps behind, the younger woman quietly humming to herself as she lightly squeezed Amelia's arm. Amelia, for her part, regarded the man in front of her thoughtfully as they moved in the direction of the cafe. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar to her...but she brushed the thought aside as she felt Jane's gaze upon her. She looked at the woman walking next to her, smiled, and wrapped her right arm around Jane's waist as they strode along.

Smythe stared at Jane, eyes wide, his cup held halfway to his lips as he glanced from one woman to another. "What did you say, Ms. Porter? You saved the good captain's life?" He appeared genuinely stunned; Jane nodded, her cheeks flushing, as she dabbed at her lips with a napkin before clearing her throat and speaking again. "Well, I was helped a great deal by Amelia herself...she told me what to do. I was too busy trying not to be scared." Amelia, who had been taking a pull at her tea while Jane was finishing her story, shook her head as she put the cup back in the saucer and reached out to take Jane's hand. "All the knowledge in the world is no certainty of action; Jane acted when I needed her to, and that is something she should be proud of." Jane smiled and blushed at the compliment as Amelia smiled at her in return. Smythe kept quiet but looked mildly uncomfortable at suddenly being in the midst of this emotionally intimate scene; it was Jane who eventually took pity on him.

Still keeping her hand within Amelia's gentle grip she turned to look at Smythe again. "So, what other business do you have awaiting you here, Mr. Smythe?" Smythe took another sip of his tea before he shrugged slightly and responded. "I have a social function to prepare for this evening...I received an invitation to some event the Governor is hosting tonight." He glanced at the two women opposite him speculatively. "In fact, I believe...yes, I seem to remember some mention of the two of you in the invitation." He brightened. "Is it true? Will you two be in attendance?" Jane and Amelia both nodded which only made Smythe's expression brightened all the more. "Ah, that is good! It may be that I may actually enjoy myself this evening and, I say...I have an idea! You two should join me at my table; you and the gallant Captain may protect me from being slain by boredom. Please tell me you'll agree."

Jane nodded emphatically, smiling, and then glanced to Amelia who was staring off into the middle distance; Jane nudged the other with her elbow and Amelia's gaze refocused itself. She glanced at Jane, then at Smythe, and spoke with almost studied casualness. "Ah, I am sorry...I was struck by a thought. Would you mind if some of my officers joined me at the table? It would not be an overly large party, but these are some of my most trusted crewmates, and I would not like to see them excluded from a event held in their honor." Amelia kept her gaze trained casually on Smythe as she waited for an answer; the man nodded and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, please, by all means! This will certainly be an evening to remember indeed!" He smiled a broad smile as he reached into his pocket and drew out his watch; he glanced at it, gave the two women an apologetic look, and reached into his other pocket for his wallet. "I am afraid you must excuse me now, Ms. Porter, Captain, but I want to ensure I am all turned out for tonight. I look forward to seeing the both of you this evening." The two women stood up as Smythe placed the money for the tea on the table, bowed to both of them, and strode off down the street.

Jane and Amelia remained standing for several minutes after Smythe had left them, and then sat down again. Once seated Jane turned to look at Amelia with her eyebrows raised and a slight frown on her face. "Is there something on your mind, Amelia? You suddenly went very far away." Amelia blinked as she snapped out her reverie, turning to look at Jane, as she slowly shook her head and smiled slightly. "Ah, I'm sorry...no, it's nothing. I just suddenly had this sudden sensation that there was something familiar about that man." Jane pursed her lips and turned to look in the direction of the departing man, who was now out of sight, before turning to look back at Amelia. "But you've never met him before?" Amelia shook her head again. "No...and that's what bothers me." Jane gave Amelia a reassuring smile as she reached over and took Amelia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey...there's no need to be worried. You're the fearless Captain Amelia, remember? None would dare to try anything with you, especially not with the _Legacy's _crew behind you. And I won't be leaving your side either."

Amelia's smile widened as she nodded, squeezing Jane's hand in return, as she raised the other woman's hand and pressed her lips to it before lowering it back to the table. "You're right, of course...I should be focused on more important things...like, for example, our first formal ball. We should go and prepare, shouldn't we?"Jane nodded, smiling and flushing at the kiss and Amelia's words, before she began to speak animatedly. "Oh yes! In fact, I know of a tailor's shop nearby where we can get -exactly- what we need. Shall we go now? I cannot wait to get started!" The two women pushed back their chairs before standing up and making their way down the street, Jane's arm wrapped around Amelia's, and Jane gesturing with her free hand as she talked.

From the window of her hotel room the mystery woman gazed down at the strolling pair with a fixed stare, her head traversing as Jane and Amelia made their way along the sidewalk, as her eyes narrowed. Her gaze did not break away until the phone on the bedside table quietly rang. She gave a final glance at the strolling couple, her expression shifting into a frown, before turning away and striding toward the telephone. She firmly took hold of the receiver and raised it to her ear. "What?" she said bluntly. She could not suppress a sigh as an all too familiar smarmy voice drifted over the wire. "You know, you really ought to be nicer to someone who does -so- much to help you." "Me being nice to you is not a perk you get with this job...much like other things you have not so subtly asked for." A bemused chuckle came out of the receiver and the woman spoke before the other could. "Did you make contact?"

"Mmm hmm...I played the genteel gentleman to a tee and they swallowed it hook, line, and sinker...particularly the young lady, Porter. It's too bad she's so fond of the good captain...she's quite pretty." "And?" she prompted. "And...we've become very fast friends. We'll be meeting at the ball tonight." "Good. I'll be there. Oh, and..." The man's voice practically became a purr. "Yes?" "Don't mess this up." She put the phone down firmly and made her way to the bathroom to make her own preparations.


	8. Deadly Fashion Accessories

Chapter 8: Deadly Fashion Accessories

Amelia stood in front of the mobile full length mirror that stood in a corner of the fitting area of the tailor's shop as she checked her brand new tailored uniform. Her eyes took in the sharp creases in the material, the boots polished to a mirror shine, and the gleaming rank insignia that adorned her epaulettes. It was the finest piece of clothing she owned...and it made her feel slightly embarrassed. There was a slight rustle of cloth behind her and Jane appeared in the mirror beside her, smiling, and resting her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "You look so...amazing." Amelia looked at Jane and she too smiled as she studied the young woman. Jane was dressed in a red off the shoulder dress, her hair bound in a matching piece of scarlet cloth that bound her hair into a loose ponytail. The captain reached out to wrap her arm around Jane, her left hand resting on the other woman's bare shoulder as regarded Jane. She smiled and canted her head to look into Jane's face. "If I was more of a poet I could easily wax lyrical about how you look now, Jane."

Jane blushed at the praise as she turned to look back at Amelia, a slow smile spreading across her face. "You are quite wonderful, you know...and if I were more bold than I am I..." she paused, and then lowered her voice" "I would kiss you...right now." Amelia's eyes glittered as she moved her head closer to Jane, her left hand lightly caressing Jane's shoulder, as she spoke equally softly. "I have seen you be bold before..." Jane's arm slid around Amelia's shoulders, stroking the captain between her shoulders, as she smiled and chuckled softly. "Mmm...I believe I prefer this kind of bold behavior.." The two women laughed softly and then Jane moved her head up, raising herself slightly, as she moved her lips toward Amelia's own...

"Oh, -do- excuse me..!" said a voice from the doorway. Amelia's reflexes were the only thing that prevented Jane from cracking her head on Amelia's chin as the captain raised her head up suddenly and turned to look toward the doorway. The dressmaker, a redoubtable woman of middle years, crossed the room briskly and came to stand in front of Jane, eying the dress critically, as she exhaled slowly and snapped her fingers. "Sara, if you would please pull the young lady's dress at the back...I am not entirely convinced it has been fitted properly." There was a pause while the dressmaker critically examined Jane's waistline before she leaned to the side and peered past Jane at the girl still standing in the doorway. "What is the matter, you silly girl!" The assistant Sara, whose face was quite crimson, tore her gaze away from Jane and Amelia and looked toward her employer. Her face reddened even further as she hefted the basket she was holding and scurried across the room, her words flowing out in a torrent. "I'm sorry, Mrs. MacGregor, so sorry!" She placed the basket on the ground besides the dressmaker and knelt down behind Jane; she pulled back the fabric at the waist of Jane's dress before staring fixedly at the floor.

"Very good! _Thank _you, Sara" said the dressmaker in mild reproof as she studied the dress with a critical eye. "Mmm...yes, I think..." she reached into the basket, not tearing her eyes away from Jane's midriif, and began strategically placing pins into the material. "I think...yes, here...and here...turn just this way, will you? Thank you...and...there." MacGregor stood up, brushing her hands, as she looked at Jane and Amelia with a pleased expression on her face. "Yes, I think that should do nicely. If you would just be so good as to -Sara, -do- let go, child!- remove the dress I _guarantee _it will be ready for you this evening. Shall I have it sent on to your hotel?" Jane nodded as she carefully stepped down from the platform, an appreciative smile on her face as she took Amelia's proffered hand, before she turned to look at the dressmaker. "That would be ideal, thank you." She then turned to face Amelia, a faint blush tinting her cheeks, as she spoke. "I also must commend you on your work with the captain's uniform...it suits very well indeed."

MacGregor's face remained professionally impassive as she turned to regard the captain herself; Sara, meanwhile, was blushing even more fiercely than Jane herself was. "Yes, it does appear adequate; I will send it along with the dress once the alterations are complete." Jane tore her eyes away from Amelia to face MacGregor again as she worked to force her expression into something less expressive, throwing in a polite smile into the mix for good measure. "Thank you again, Mrs. MacGregor...I will be sure to let my family know that I've seen you. My mother still regrets that you left Earth...she swears that she can't find anyone else as good as you anywhere else on the planet." MacGregor smiled in quite appreciation of the praise as she inclined her head slightly. "Ah, but I've not forgotten her! Do come back before you leave: I have been saving some fabrics for her you to take back!"

Jane smiled warmly, nodding her thanks, as she lightly took Amelia's hand in her own. "I am sure she will enjoy putting them to good use. I am afraid we really must be getting along now..we still have much to do before this evening." She turned her head to look up at Amelia, her cheeks flushing slightly, as she grinned. "Shall we go change so we can let them get on with their work, dear?" Amelia raised her eyebrows briefly, then fought back a smile as she nodded to Jane with all the gravity she could muster. "Oh yes...I believe that time is very much the essence." She wrapped her own fingers around Jane's hand as the two turned and made for the changing area, leaving a bemused MacGregor and a blushing Sara in their wake.

Some time later Jane and Amelia exited the shop, their arms entwined, as they turned and began to stride down the street in the direction of the hotel. Jane squeezed Amelia's arm and smiled up at the other. "I am very much looking forward to tonight, you know...I very much want to see how well you dance." Amelia turned her head to look at Jane as a smile slowly spread across her face. "I shall endeavor not to disappoint, then...I wouldn't want the news spreading that I failed to please someone so notable as you." Jane lightly nudged Amelia with her elbow, smirking, as she pressed herself closer to Amelia's side. "Don't be silly. There is only one thing that could disappoint me, and that is if you did not join me tonight." Amelia smiled softly as she lightly stroked the back of Jane's hand. "I can safely promise that you won't be disappointed, then."

Jane smiled happily at this but as the hotel loomed ever close her expression became gradually more serious; her hand gripped Amelia's more tightly. Amelia turned her head toward the younger woman as she felt the other's grip tighten, caught the expression on her face, and frowned slightly as she slowly came to a stop and turned to look at the other. "Jane? What is it?" Jane managed an embarrassed smile as she shook her head slightly as she brushed some hair away from her face. "Oh, it is nothing...really. I am fine, Amelia." She made as if to keep walking forward but stopped when Amelia's own grip tightened; Jane glanced over her shoulder at the captain who was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Jane...something is obviously on your mind. I would like to know what it is...you needn't tell me till we get back to the hotel, but I don't want you to feel as if you need to keep things from me."

Jane nodded, pushing a smile onto her face that did not quite reach her eyes, as she gave Amelia's hand a gentle squeeze; she smiled more genuinely when she felt Amelia's hand return the squeeze. "I know I can trust you, Amelia, but..my word, it sounds too silly even to myself." She reached up with her free hand to brush away the tears that had started to gather at the corner of her eyes as she tried to muster up a brave smile and nodded toward the hotel. "I will tell you but I think we should hurry...I would be mortified if anyone saw me in such a state" she said, turning her gaze on Amelia. The other woman saw the pleading in Jane's eyes and, smiling quietly, she nodded and raised up the hand she still held to kiss it softly. She lowered the hand, giving it another gentle squeeze, as she nodded toward the hotel. "Then let's go." Jane nodded, smiling gratefully, as she moved closer to Amelia's side as the two resumed walking along.

And so they returned to the hotel, which had in their absence apparently transformed itself from their mutual home away from home into a vortex of responsibility and preparation. The first blustery gale came in the form of the tailor MacGregor, who was waiting for them in the lobby, and upon sighting them hustled them up to their suite for a protracted period of fitting and alterations that left both women worn out and slightly stunned. Then came a much, much longer period of grooming and self beautification which, for various reasons, took a good deal longer than fitting the clothes had done...but both Jane and Amelia felt much more relaxed afterward.

And so it came to pass that, eventually, Jane and Amelia stood in front of the mirror that had been delivered to their suite during the fitting, arms wrapped around each others' waists, as they drank in the sight of themselves in their newly fitted garments. Amelia studied Jane's reflection with a closed lipped smile and adoration in her eyes, whereas it was all Jane could do not to stare open mouthed at Amelia in the bluff blue coat, finely pressed tan slacks, and the brightly polished knee high boots which gleamed to such a degree that Jane was afraid to look directly at them, let she be blinded. The two stood in silence for several minutes before turning their heads away from their reflections and gazing at each other. Jane took in a long deep breath before she spoke, a quiet smile on her face.

"Can you guess what I am about to say, Amelia?" Amelia's ears perked up as a teasing grin slowly appeared on her face. "Hmm...what about...'do I ever look smashing in this dress?'" Jane laughed, then covered her mouth with one gloved hand as she regarded Amelia with an amused expression: she lowered the hand from her mouth, curled into a fist, and lightly punched Amelia in the shoulder. "Now, Amelia, do you really think I would be so vain as to think about myself when I'm...well, seeing you, dressed as you are?" She stepped closer, wrapping her other arm around Amelia's waist, as she looked up at her lover and smiled broadly. "You know, of course, that was I thinking of was doing something the last time we were fitted with these clothes..."

Amelia nodded, her ears flattening themselves, as she slid her own arm around Jane's waist and slowly pulled her to her. "Mmm...we were interrupted the last time, weren't we? This does seem like a very good moment to finish what we started." She began to dip her head down toward Jane as the younger woman tilted her head back slightly to look into the captain's eyes, beginning to stroke the small of the other woman's back, as she raised her head up to press her own lips against Amelia's. The kiss, when it came, almost sent Jane to her knees...the warmth of them, the soft tickle of Amelia's hair against her face, and the firmness of the captain's embrace threatened to overwhelm her senses. She raised her own hands away from Amelia's waist, resting each on either side of Amelia's face, as she kissed again more passionately.

Eventually, slowly, their lips parted and Jane all but sagged against Amelia, exhaling slowly as she slid her arms around the captain's back again and raised herself up slightly to bury her face into the captain's neck, brushing her lips against the skin there. Amelia half closed her eyes, her ears twitching slightly, as she stroked the younger woman's back and breathed out her lover's name. "Jane..." The other pulled her lips away from Amelia's neck and glanced up at the captain, smiling softly. "Yes, Amelia?" she asked, her voice suffused with warmth. Amelia raised up a hand to gently cup Jane's cheek as she smiled back at Jane. "I have something I want to tell you, before we go out that door." Jane swallowed slightly, hoping for and yet feeling unnerved by what she hoped the other woman would say. "Yes, Amelia?" Amelia brought her head down level with Jane's ear and spoke softly. "I love you."

Jane felt her heart leap in her chest, felt it swelling as if it might push everything else inside her out of its' ordinary alignment in the process. She pressed herself against Amelia, squeezing her tightly, as the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes started to stain the captain's coat. She pulled her head back, tilting her head back slightly to look up at the other woman, as she smiled. "I love you too, Amelia...and I've decided that..." Jane was cut off suddenly by the knocking on the door, which was followed by a voice, which informed them politely that their carriage was waiting downstairs to deliver them to Government House. Jane sighed, shaking her head, as she turned her head to look up at Amelia with a dry smile. "I suppose it will have to wait." She slid around to Amelia's side, sliding her left arm through the crook of the captain's right, as Jane gave a slight wink. "Better to upstage everyone else sooner rather than later, don't you agree, love?" Amelia grinned, her ears pricking up, as she gave Jane's forearm a gentle squeeze. "You make a compelling argument." Together the two faced the door and strode toward it.

Outside the streets were crowded with a flow of opulent vehicles, the property of the entitled and the ennobled, the very wealthy and the merely rich, as all made their way toward the shining beacon in the distance that was the edifice of Government House. Jane sat on the padded bench in their car, which had a spot of honor in the long snaking line of vehicles due to the seals painted on the sides, and stared at the city outside with undisguised fascination. Amelia, for her part, remained seated with the end of her scabbard resting against her ankle as she regarded Jane with fondness mixed with amusement. "Anyone would think you'd never been to a expensive party before, Jane. Surely your mother has taken you to more than most people." Jane pulled her head back inside and sat back down on the couch, smoothing out her ruffled hair, and pouted in a way that Amelia found utterly adorable. "Yes, she has, and all the time I'm expected to sit very still, be on my best behavior, and have no fun of any kind. So on this occasion I am going to -enjoy- myself." She tucked her legs up under her, slid toward Amelia, and reached out to press her finger to Amelia's nose. "Seeeee?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, chuckling, as she reached out to wrap her arms around Jane's waist and pulled her onto her lap. "I think you are having too much fun right now...perhaps you should should do some sitting still right here." She shifted Jane around so that the younger woman was perched on her lap, facing her, which allowed Jane to get a full on view of Amelia's expression of amusement. "So, it's this or going back to staring at the window. You may choose, but choose wisely." Jane smirked, sticking out her tongue, as she rested her hands on the cushion to either side of Amelia's legs for more support. "And to think I had this image of you as the epitome of decorum in and out of public, but here you are, pulling a well educated young lady onto her lap with no knows what intentions." Jane raised her hands up off the cushion and reached around to wrap her arms around Amelia's waist. "If I wasn't enjoying it so much I'd be -shocked-."

Amelia rested the back of her head on the couch as she laughed, shaking her head, as she looked at Jane through her half lidded eyes. It took several minutes for the captain's laughter to subside but when it did she leaned her head forward, pressing her lips to the other woman's mouth before slowly pulling away. "And here was I thinking that you were the epitome of a well brought u young woman. Apparently we both were different than what we appeared to be, aren't we?" Jane nodded, reaching up with one hand to rest it against Amelia's cheek, as she smiled softly. "We are...and I'm so happy that we've both found who we actually are to each others' satisfaction." Amelia nodded, reaching out to place her own hand atop Jane's, as she squeezed it gently. "That we are."

Amelia's ears flicked up and she turned to look at her own window before turning to look back toward Jane. "I think we are approaching our destination." She grinned broadly as she looked back at Jane. "Shall I carry you out?" Jane smirked, shaking her head lightly, as she extended one hand to Amelia. "No, but if you wish to escort me down to the ground, you may do so." Amelia's grin widened as she took Jane's proffered hand, brushed her lips across the top of it, before she reached out with her other arm to push open the door and step out. There was a sudden clamor behind her as the crowd who had gathered around the entrance to Government House burst into a furor of excitement, but Amelia was blind to all but the sight of Jane stepping down from the carriage, the hem of her dress swishing slightly, and with a beaming smile that seemed to be aimed over Amelia's head, but which the captain knew was meant for her alone. As Jane stood beside her Amelia closed the door shut again, the pair linked arms, and began to walk toward the entrance of the imposing building before them as the crowed murmured to itself all around them.

An imposing guard, his eyes all but obscured by his equally imposing helmet, awaited them at the entrance but, as his eyes flicked to Amelia's uniform, his right hand snapped up in a brisk salute, which Amelia returned equally briskly; Jane tried her hardest not to giggle during all this, and only partially succeeded in keeping a straight face. The captain glanced bemusedly at her and then turned to look back at the guard, who was holding out a hand. "Your invitations please, Captain, miss." The two documents were held under the rim of the helmet as they were examined, and then handed back. "Welcome to Government House" said the man as he turned and pushed open the door for them, saluting Amelia again and nodding to Jane politely. Both women returned these social necessities and then followed the sound of chattering and laughing toward the second floor of the building, where the space popularly known as the Grand Room was to be found.

The first sound that Jane made upon entering the room was a sound that was part gasp and part peal of pure joy. The Grand Room lived up to it's name in every way, from the radiant illumination provided by the electrically powered chandeliers which hung from the ceiling, to the formally dressed servers of both genders that moved to and fro among the well dressed company scattered around the room, and the silent soldiers who stood, dressed in their neatly pressed uniforms around the room. Jane's face broke in a broad grin and she turned her head to speak to Amelia, but before she could open her mouth another voice cut in. "Why, Captain Amelia!" it said.

Both women turned to see a dark haired woman roughly Amelia's age moving toward them at a regal pace, clad in a flowing dress of dark purple with a ebony colored jacket and onyx buttons. Amelia's ears perked up at the sound of her name as she turned toward the approaching woman, her face slipping into a polite mask that lead Jane to suspect she was unaware of this woman's identity. "I believe you have the advantage of me..." Amelia said smoothly, confirming Jane's suspicions. The woman smiled and held out her hand, palm down. "I believe we have not been introduced before now...I am Lady Isabella Martianne, Countess of Starshine. You may have read of me" she said, her last sentence spoken in a tone that indicated it was impossible for Amelia not to have done so. Amelia took the proffered hand lightly, bowed slightly over it, and then let it slip free of her hand as she stood upright again. "Your name is not unknown to me, Countess, but I do not believe we have met in person." Martianne nodded again as her head turned to Jane, smiling broadly. "Then this -does- seem to an evening for first meetings with the famous for, and I believe I am not mistaken, you are the daughter of Professor Porter, are you not?"

Jane sighed inwardly; she hated it when people addressed her that way, but she forced herself to put on a winning smile as she nodded. "Why yes, I am...Jane Porter, my lady. I am very pleased to meet you." She curtsied, unfurling some of the fabric of her dress as she did so, before releasing it and standing upright again. The woman across from them tittered and clapped her hands. "Oh my, I am a fortunate soul this evening; simply everyone, why, everyone has been talking about Professor Porter's daughter traveling aboard your ship, Captain, and to think I have been the one to see you first. You must come to my table...I insist." With that she turned and moved off into the crowd without another word; Jane and Amelia glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed after her.

While the party at Government House was getting underway, a gathering of a different sort was taking place near the docks across the city. A convoy of identical armored autocars was rolling across the docks, each pulling off to stop beside each docked ship in succession, until the remnants of the convoy-six vehicles in all- reached the _Legacy _and rolled to a stop. The _Legacy's _officer of the watch, curious, strode across the deck, leaned over the railing, and saw men and women clad in uniforms of the Naval Marines and local planetary militia both. The last one to emerge was a tall broad shouldered man in a Marine officer's uniform, his black hair standing out against the oncoming twilight, as he noiselessly directed the soldiers into several groups before he turned to stare up at the bulk of of the _Legacy _above him and, as far as the watch officer could tell, smirking at it. This irritated the officer, who cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. "Attention there ashore! What is your business here?" The tall officer cupped his own hands before calling back. "Special security for the docks, order of the governor! Are you the senior officer on board?" A shake of the head and then the shouted reply. "No, Mr. Arrow is!" "Fetch him, then!" The young man was inclined to toss a sarcastic reply in the man's face, but fought back the temptation. Instead he nodded and turned to fetch Mr. Arrow.

A few moments later both of them stood on opposite ends of the gangplank as they watched the tall man stride up it with an almost insufferable degree of confidence. He saluted the ship's colors languidly, then turned and offered a somewhat more proper salute to Arrow. "Permission to come aboard?" Arrow nodded slightly and the man stepped onto the deck, reaching into the interior pocket of his uniform jacket as he did so, from which he drew an envelope that he held out to Arrow. "My orders, direct from the Governor's office, which state that I and my soldiers are to provide extra security to the docks during the festivities." The man smiled sardonically. "We wouldn't want anyone trying anything, especially not with your fine ship here, would we?" Arrow opened his mouth to speak, but the man held up a hand as he gestured to the assembled soldiers on the dock behind him as he tucked the envelope back inside his jacket pocket with his free hand. "May I bring some of them aboard before we go over the orders, Mr. Arrow? I do like to have everything to my satisfaction before I go elsewhere."

Arrow's eyes regarded the man in front of him levelly, then turned his massive head to regarded the assembled soldiers on the dock, and then turned with glacial slowness back toward the officer. "5, and no more." The officer opposite him raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Mr. Arrow? I assure you that all the people I have brought with me I trust implicitly." Again the sardonic smile appeared on his lips, but Arrow only gave a slow shake of his head before turning his still level gaze on the man. "There is no problem, but I have my own regulations to follow. Make your selections and come aboard." The officer below saluted with what Arrow was sure was a sardonic air, turned his back without waiting for Arrow's own salute, and began talking to the assembled soldiers behind him. Arrow, for his own part, turned to beckon to Lieutenant Cox who was standing nearby and began murmuring to her as well.

After several moments the officer on the quayside broke his discussion, turned, and began to stride toward the gangplank with five soldiers traveling in his wake. Cox, noticing them, pointed past Arrow and the large man turned to fix his stare upon the soldiers who marched single file up the ramp, not bothering to salute the ship's colors, before they arrayed themselves shoulder to shoulder on the _Legacy's _deck, with their officer in front. Arrow spoke first. "Now...what is this all about?" Once again the envelope was produced, the Governor's seal gleaming slightly in the light from the ship's lanterns, and Arrow drew forth the note inside, which was a simple yet finely embossed piece of paper. It said:

"_To Whom it May Concern,_

_The man bearing this note acts with my authority and my blessing; while this does not require you to defer to him on matters of Naval regulation it does require you to aid him in the performance of his duties this evening. So I declare._

Jason Artalis, Governor."

Arrow silently regarded the note for several moments before wordlessly handing it back as he raised his other hand and called out "Cox!" in a booming tone. A group of sailors near the forecastle began to suddenly rearrange themselves and, from their midst, Lieutenant Cox appeared and strode toward them. When she reached the party near the gangplank she came to a halt, drew herself up, and tossed off a precise salute to Arrow and one to the other man; only Arrow returned it. "What can I do for you, Mr. Arrow?" Cox said. Arrow gestured toward the other man. "It seems we have a special detail with us this evening, Lieutenant. You will see to their needs and assist them in carrying out their duties. Is that clear?" Cox nodded and saluted again, throwing in a "Yes, sir!" for good measure. Arrow returned the salute, nodded to the other man perfunctorily, and stomped away. Cox turned toward the man near to her, who was presently lighting a cigarette. Cox tried not to show her disgust as she spoke. "And who might you be, sir?" she hazarded. The man exhaled a plume of smoke overboard and then turned to her, a lascivious smile spreading across his face as he regarded her. "Major Lucius Martin, Lieutenant...at your service." His eyes glittered and Cox, who was a veteran of more naval engagements then she cared to remember, felt distinctly uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, across town, the party had entered as full as swing as it felt it could get away with. A near constant string of conversation flowed from the tables that ringed the dance floor, creating a verbal barricade of sorts that any prospective dancers would have to negotiate their way through if they wished to join the gracefully moving couples who twirled and swept their way around each other. Jane and Amelia were among them, one arm resting on the others' waist, and the fingers of their free hand intertwined. Jane had never much cared for waltzes, in truth...perhaps because with every partner who had been turned her way had come with a piercing meaningful look from her mother. At this moment, however, with Amelia the music and the movement of the other dancers around her took on a magical quality. She smiled widely up at Amelia as she slipped her hand free of Amelia's waist and put herself at arm's length. The captain, not missing a beat, raised Jane's arm up as she twirled the younger woman around for a moment before dipping her and pulling her gently upright again, Jane laughing gaily all the while as Amelia flashed a bright smile at her partner.

The other dancers pretended not to notice the sight of someone enjoying themselves in their midst. It would have quite ruined the whole evening.

Eventually the tempo of the music faded as, one by one, the various musicians ceased their playing until as the lights began to dim, one by one. Slowly the dancers stopped their movements and began glancing about, mildly confused. There was an almost invisible motion at the rear of the orchesrtra pit and then a single light flicked on above a raised platform, on which stood a gloriously beautiful harp and a lean young woman in a gown made of dark green silk who stood beside the instrument. A ripple of applause began to drift through the crowd, first sporadically, and then with more and more enthusiasm as it spread around the room. Amelia fixed her eyes on the woman, her brow furrowed, as she attempted to discern this person's identity; she need not have bothered.

Jane, who had taken her place at Amelia's side when the music stopped, squeezed the other woman's hand and almost squealed in excitement. "Oh, Amelia! That's Michelle D'Contanii!" Amelia turned to look at the younger woman, her eyebrows raised. "Whom?" Jane shook her head as she looked wryly at Amelia as she continued in a whisper. "Michelle D'Cotanii...she's one of the most accomplished harpists there has ever been." Jane turned to look with rapturous eyes upon the solitary young woman as she played her instrument. "I've always wanted to see her perform." She sighed happily, moving herself closer to the other woman, as she looked up at her; Amelia could see the bright smile on the other woman's face as Jane mouthed softly. "I'm glad you are here." Amelia smiled at that as she leaned down to exchange a secret kiss in the dark before the two raised their heads to focus on the illuminated figure of the harpist.

Major Martin, who was presently standing near the larboard side, raised up his head to glance in the general direction of Government House as he flicked open his watch, held it up to the ship's lantern hanging nearby, and glanced at the dial before snapping it shut before starting to stride across the deck. Lieutenant Cox saw him on the move out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him as he strode past; he shot her a smile that was almost literally predatory as he continued on to the five soldiers he had brought with him and who had been keeping well out of the way of the _Legacy's _crew since they'd arrived. The major reached them and, clapping his hand on the shoulder of one of them, leaned in to whisper into the man's ear. The soldier nodded, detached himself from the circle, and began to march down the gangway.

Cox felt a little alarm bell begin to ring inside her head for some reason she could not explain and so, in an attempt to silence it, strode up to the major and his companions. "Is there a problem I can assist with, Major Martin?" she asked. The major raised his head up and looked over his shoulder at her, shaking his head, as he grinned. "Oh no, Lieutenant..everything is just as it should be." The bell began to ring louder in her head as she took in the sight of the major's smile, the amused looks in the eyes of the other soldiers, and the sounds of pairs of booted feet moving steadily toward the ship. She attempted to move past the major for a better look, but the arm of the soldier nearest her shot out and grabbed her arm. She snapped her head around to look at him, mouth opening to issue a rebuke, and stopped when she noticed his free hand gripping the knife strapped to his thigh. "You don't want to be doing that, lass" he said in a gravelly voice. "Just stay put where you are like a good girl..."

"_I'll be damned if I will" _she thought, and had just opened her mouth to call for Mr. Arrow when she saw the soldier in front of her suddenly let go of her shoulder, draw his hand back, and then slam a fist into her stomach. The blow was not quite enough to knock her down, but it did knock the wind out of her and before she could recover herself she felt a hand grabbing at the back of her neck as a long knife was placed in front of it, level with her windpipe. The sounds of booted feet were getting closer now, along with the new sound of a commotion as the sailors on deck took notice of the scuffle and began to mutter uncertainly. There was a new sound, one that drowned out all other sounds as it approached, as presently arrow burst out onto the deck, saw Cox, and bellowed "Release her, now!"

Major Martin turned casually, tossing his cigarette over his shoulder into the water, as he turned to face Arrow and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry,Mr. Arrow, but you're no longer giving the orders here anymore. We are." He gestured and he and his soldiers, save for the one who was holding a knife to Cox's throat, moved aside to permit more soldiers to come aboard, all well armed, and each with an expression upon his or her face that promised trouble for anyone who tried to make trouble for them in turn. Martin smiled genially at the glowering Mr. Arrow as he pointed at the stationary Cox. "I've got a new assignment for your young lady there...she's going to be insurance against you or anyone else here trying something stupid." He cast a glance in the direction of the other sailors who were standing stock still and still muttering amongst themselves. "All of you are staying here till we say otherwise but, in the meantime, some of you are going to roust out everyone from below. Some of mine will go with you...if they don't come back up, or if they tell me one of you is holing themselves up then, well.." he shrugged and gestured at Cox. "This one will be taking the punishment. Anyone got any questions? No?" He smiled broadly in a way that failed to reach his eyes as he clapped his hands together. "Then let's get to it, shall we?"

Across town the crowd was still engrossed in the sight of the harpist at work or, failing that, engrossed in talking in hushed tones about how everyone else was so engrossed. What did entirely fail to escape their attention, however, was the sight of the doors being opened to admit several groups of men and women dressed in the uniform of the Governor's private guard detachment, who gathered briefly before each doorway before quietly dispersing throughout the room as the strains of the harp gradually fell silent. D'Cotanii slowly pulled her fingers away from the instrument, rested them on her lap, and turned to smile gently at the audience who burst into wild applause; Jane raised her arms high above her head as she clapped loudly and smiled broadly at Amelia, who only shook her head in quiet amusement as she applauded in a more restrained fashion. The applause went on and on and, for all that anyone there knew, might have continued all night save for one of the other musicians who, apparently acting on some prearranged signal, stood up and blew on his horn, caused a long booming note to emerge from the instrument which snuffed out the applause in the same way that a loss of air will snuff out a fire.

D'Cotanii rose to her feet, nodded at the man, and then turned to face the crowd. "Thank you, my friends, for your kindness to me this evening. I am sorry that I cannot continue, but I have another duty to perform for you this evening. I have the honor of presenting the Governor of Matanii Station, His Excellency Jason Artalis!" The woman gestured with an arm and suddenly the light over her head winked out before appearing far across the room to highlight a stout man of middle age who stood in front of the middle set of ballroom doors. The audience bowed as one and the man, smiling what Amelia privately considered to be an overly forced genial smile, raised a hand palm out toward the crowed. "You honor me, my friends" said the Governor smoothly as he began to make his way forward, the crowd parting before him, and several of his guards following at his heels. "Yes, you do me much honor, more than you know, for tonight promises to be a historic night in the history of our fair colony."

Artalis approached the stage and ascended it, the overhead light turning on again above him, as he turned to exchange a few polite words with the harpist who bowed and resumed her seat. The governor cleared his throat and, stretching out his arms to the crowd, smiled broadly once again in a way that made Amelia's hackles raise. "Yes, my friends...this promises to be a singularly memorable evening for us all, but there are more qualified then my poor self to explain why. If I may request the presence of Lady Isabella Martianne on the platform with me?" Artalis lowered his arms to his side as the crowd parted again, this time making way for the lady that Jane and Amelia had met upon their arrival. The two women exchanged curious looks before turning their gazes onto the woman as the made her way through the crowd and to the stage, where she stood beside the governor. They nodded to each other and Martianne, folding her hands in front of her, began speaking in a loud clear voice. "What the noble Governor says is true, ladies and gentlemen...this is indeed a historic night for the colony station and colony world of Matanii for it is tonight that we..." She smiled in a predatory way that had Amelia closing her hand around Jane's wrist, causing the younger woman to look at the captain in surprise "...become independent from the galaxy at large."

Dead silence met the announcement as the crowd focused on the two figures on the stage, some in shock, some with worried half smiles on their faces as they wondered if this was all some elaborate joke, and a very few who stared with narrowed eyes. Amelia did none of these things as she, still holding onto Jane's wrist, began to push herself through the crowd toward the doors leading from the ballroom, Jane trying not to trip as she worked to keep. "Amelia, are they...what does this...?" Amelia shook her head as she kept moving forward. "No time for questions, Jane...I have to get you somewhere safe, and that is certainly not here. When we are away we can figure out what is happening, but for now, please let me get you away from here." Jane nodded, feeling her mouth go dry, as she attempted to pick up her pace.

They had just pushed through the stationary crowd when another light flicked on overhead, illuminating the pair of them in it's blinding whiteness. Amelia narrowed her eyes as they adjusted quickly to the infusion of light while Jane merely had to contend with blinking rapidly as spots appeared in front of her vision; Amelia's ears perked up as she saw the outlines of armed men and women at all the doors, their hands resting on the hilts of swords and the grips of guns, and Amelia cursed inwardly. "_Caught, and I didn't notice! Damn me!" _She hissed between her teeth and slowly let go of Jane's hand as she looked over her shoulder at the other woman. "Jane, you need to run now, understand? No matter what you hear or see, you will need to run." Jane, still blinking as her eyes adjusted, and still uncertain of what was happening was stunned by the captain's words for several moments. Then their meaning clicked and she shook her head, reaching out to grab one of Amelia's hands tightly in both of hers. "No! I'm not going to do that, Amelia!" Amelia, glancing from the guards to Jane, exhaled slowly. "Jane, please, do not..."

Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed Amelia's shoulders, roughly yanking her away from Jane, as the guards converged on the pair. Amelia began to struggle in their grip, scratching at their chests with her claws and attempting to strike them on knees, feet, and shins with her boots, but these guards had been well prepared; their heavy armor shrugged off all such attempts as they held onto Amelia with an unshakeable grip until she stopped struggling. Jane simply stared at the other for a few moments, and then closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath before she strode forward toward the group of guards holding Amelia. She came to a halt before them and, craning her head up, fixed the three guards with a haughty look. "How -dare- you!" she said. The guards looked at each other, equally puzzled and bemused, before one of them spoke. "How dare we do -what-, Lady Pipsqueak?" one of them said to the general amusement of the others. Jane gestured at the captain. "This is Captain Amelia of the _Legacy,_ and if you think you can hold her captive than you are bigger fools then you look! She is the equal of ten, no, a hundred of each of you! So, I say again...how...dare...you!"

Jane stopped speaking as she took in several deep shuddering breaths that caused her chest to fluctuate like start up stock up market prices as she tried to fix her glare on all the guards in the room simultaneously. The guards holding Amelia looked puzzled for a few moments and then one of the company standing near the door, who was older and more scarred than the others, strode over to her. "The same way we can do this" was all he said before he grabbed Jane's shoulders and thrust his knee into her stomach. Jane uttered a "whoof!" sound as all the air escaped from her lungs and all the bone and flesh in the vicinity of the impact point seemed to howl collectively at the sudden pain. Jane slumped to her hands and knees, gasping, as she raised up her head to look at Amelia's face with was tight and blank of expression save for her eyes which were burning with barely suppressed rage. "_Oh well...it was worth a try" _Jane thought, and then passed out.

Conscious came back slowly to Jane, like a jigsaw puzzle assembling itself, and she opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She lowered a hand down to her stomach where she had been punched, let out a soft hiss of pain, and abruptly withdrew the hand. Still, she had learned something...she was not bound up, but where was she? Jane reached out with both hands until the met resistance and then began to turn slowly in a circle which, as it turned out, was also a bad idea because she ended up getting her feet tangled with a broom that had been propped against the wall. Down she went with a _thud _which was followed by the _thunk _of the broom handle striking the floor as it fell across her lap. She had just pushed the broom irritably out of the way when she heard the sound of voices and footsteps approaching; she wrapped both hands around the broom handle as she climbed to her feet, ready to come out swinging.

The voices came nearer and nearer and both, she noted with irritation, were talking about her with some amusement. Well, she and her new found ally would show them a thing or two. She angled herself to the side, both hands wrapped securely around the broom handle, as she heard the footsteps just outside her darkened enclosure. There was the sound of a key in the lock, followed by the turning of a lock, and Jane narrowed her eyes as she braced herself for the swing. Sadly, all this preparation was in vain, as when the door was opened her dilated eyes were treated to a full blast from the illuminated hallway outside. She gave a small cry, dropping the broom, as she covered her eyes with her right hand as spots danced before her eyes.

There was the sound of booted feet moving across the carpet as one of the guards, or whoever they were, approached, seized her left wrist firmly, and hauled her bodily out onto the carpet. "Oooh, you are- a feisty one" the man gripping her arm said. "I like that, oh, I do. Maybe I'll take some time in that closet with you when the Lady's done seeing you." There was a low growl from off to Jane's right before the 2nd man spoke, his voice low and full of quiet menace. "You heard what she told us, Finn." Finn laughed dismissively as he patted Jane's cheek with his other hand. "Oh, I know just how to handle little ones like these. There won't be a mark left for Her Thrice Damned Ladyship toooowwwww!" The last word dissolved into a screech of pain as Jane, pulling her head back, bit the hand that Finn had placed on her face.

Blood filled her mouth almost immediately but she didn't pull away as she, acting on instinct more than anything else, kicked out with her right leg and connected with Finn's knee. He howled again as the heels jammed into his kneecap; then Jane let go of his hand and, opening her eyes just enough to see the screaming man in front of her, pushed him hard into the man accompanying him and both were knocked to the carpet in a confused tangle. Jane turned the other way, started to run, and then stopped to grab the broom from where it had fallen to the floor when the two groaning men had hit the ground. Then she ran, shielding her eyes with her free hand, as she bolted down the corridor.

The hallway quickly ran dead into an intersection and Jane, who recognized nothing as familiar, chose a door at random and made for it, shutting it as quietly as possible behind her before turning around to get a look at her new surroundings. It was someone's office, but one that belonged to some variety of minor functionary than a major player at Government House. There was a plain sturdy wooden desk on which sat a blotter, an ink bottle and pens, and had a wing back chair pressed flush against it. In the corner stood several sagging bookshelves filled with embossed volumes and, somewhat incongruously, an oil painting of a clown on the wall. Jane frowned at it, shook her head, and then moved over to the window that occupied the wall opposite the door; peering through the glass she saw that the it lead out onto a small fenced in balcony which overlooked the courtyard of Government House. She tried the handle, found it unlocked, and stepped cautiously out, broom still gripped in her hand.

Amelia had remained conscious once Jane had been dragged away from the ballroom, but she had spent the time since silently vowing to herself that she would make everyone involved in this affair very unhappy when, not _if_, she got the chance. She worked to keep her face expressionless as Lady Martianne, still standing at the Governor's side, spread her hands out to the audience in a decorously beseeching gesture. "My noble friends, do not let this dampen your spirits. The Governor and I"-here she reached out to rest one hand on the man's arm- "will show you all in due time that what will come of this will be the best for everyone in this system." She leaned slightly to the side, murmured something into the governor's ear, and then pulled both her head and arm away as Artalis nodded. Martianne climbed down off the stage, beaming at the men and women around her, as she moved through them like a shark who knows it's only a matter of time before the feeding begins. She came to a stop several feet from Amelia and, still beaming, directed her gaze at the captain's face. "Now then, Captain...I think it's time we had a talk." She nodded to the guards holding her. "Take her to one of the lounges; I will be there presently." The three nodded and began to march Amelia across the floor toward one of the sets of double doors that lined the ballrooms.

It was a cozy little room the quartet found themselves in, carefully designed and furnished for the needs of anyone who needed to put their feet up, have a quiet drink, or carefully make themselves presentable with a total lack of prying eyes. In order to accomplish this the room contained a small drinks service, a loveseat, several comfortable looking chairs, and a dresser complete with a small stool and a tall mirror anchored to the wall above it. Amelia was made to stand in the middle of the room by the two male guards as the third, a woman, searched her carefully from head to toe and removing anything that contained even a slight offensive capability; at the end Amelia was left in only her breeches and undershirt before being less than gently forced onto the loveseat before the two male guards gathered up her belongings and exited the room while the female guard watched her levelly, hand on the hilt of her sword.

Martianna moved smoothly across the room to one of the armchairs before arranging herself gracefully in one of the armchairs; she cupped her chin in one hand as regarded Amelia, a faint smile on her face. For her part the Antonidian woman regarded the woman stoically as she rested her arms on the back of the loveseat and said nothing. A long moment past as the two silently contemplated the other, and then Martianne broke the silence by smiling and chuckling quietly to herself. "You know, I've been curious for just the -longest- time to see whether or not you were everything all those articles about you said you were." She paused briefly, glancing at Amelia for a response, and when none was coming she continued. "Frankly, I don't know if you are, but one thing I'm going to bet on is that you're not dumb. So I'm going to tell you how this is going to work."

Amelia slightly cocked an eyebrow as the human woman raised her right hand as she brushed her black hair away from the nape of her neck with the other. "1. We have your girlfriend...and don't bother to say she isn't. We've been watching you two long enough to know just what's going on between you." She leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper as she spoke. "I think it's too bad that we had to ruin your evening, but I'm sure you two will have plenty more chances...well, more than likely." She raised another finger. "2. My brother has your ship locked down right now, so any hope of rescue you might be hoping for is now out the window...and 3...well, since we have what you care about most all wrapped up, that means you just sit right here and don't cause any trouble." Martianne lowered her right hand as her smile took on a more predatory aspect. "It'd really be such a shame if anything unfortunate were to happen tonight, don't you think?

Amelia didn't make any comment with her voice or body; she merely sat still as a statue, her gaze still focused on the woman in front of her; Martianne smiled thinly at that. "Nod if you're following me." Amelia nodded very slowly before her eyes rose back up and locked onto Martianne's face which was currently bisected by a broad smile. "Well, that's ever so nice of you." She turned slightly to look at the female guard standing behind her. "I'm all done here for now, I think, so you just keep an eye on her for now. If she tries to cause trouble...well, just don't kill her." She gave Amelia a nod, a wink, and a cheery smile before she passed out into the ballroom, closing the door behind her. Amelia continued to remain silent, her eyes sliding from Martianne's back to the face of the female guard; the pair briefly locked eyes with each other before Amelia turned her head to the side to stare out at the evening sky behind her as she began to contemplate her alternatives.

"_This was not one of my better plans" _Jane thought to herself as she caught hold of the iron railing in front of her and leaned forward, looking down the angled roof before her that offered a convenient and yet terminal way to the ground. Her mind raced as she glanced this way and that, noting the individual balconies that adorned the wall behind each office in this part of the building, the rounded roof tiles that would almost certainly make any attempt at finding secure footing impossible, the...and just like that Jane's mind froze. She turned around, taking several deep breaths as she forced herself to remain calm, but this attempt was soundly defeated by the two lengthening shadows she saw coming down the hall. "_I must do something!" _she thought. "_I need a way out, I need time, I need..." _her eyes took in the small electric light fastened above the door frame, and her panic was banished in an instant. Without any wasted motion she raised her broom and neatly set about putting her sudden plan into operation.

The two guards, one moving more slowly than the other due to a bruised knee and a bite wound on his hand, made their way down the corridor, their eyes scanning for any sign of the young woman they had been guarding up to a moment previously. "I tole you not to get to close to prisoners; how many times have I tole ya that?" the uninjured man, whose name was Martin, muttered to his colleague. Finn glowered at the other. "Oh, you know it all, don'tcha?" The next time Finn spoke it was in a mocking bass tone. "Ere, Finn, don't be getting too close to the prisoners, cause it's gonna get you in trouble." Martin, for his part, simply gestured at his companion's recent injuries. "And what do you call that?" Finn's glower deepened. "Shut up, Martin." The pair drew level with the open door and Martin, shooting out his left arm, arrested Finn's progress. "Ere, hold up...I think we've got her." Finn blinked and then glanced to where Martin was looking. There, indeed, was Jane, leaning against the balcony railing as if she was just enjoying the night air; she waved cheerily at them. Finn's glower deepened still further and he began to limp forward as fast as he could manage, his eyes fixed on the young woman. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this, missy..." he muttered as he advanced.

Jane waved cheerily at the two men as they spotted her, trying to keep her eyes steady on them and not the hastily rigged trap she had finished preparing moments earlier. It was crude, it was rough, but hopefully it should work...hopefully. She remained stock still as the man she had bitten, working to keep the friendly smile on her face, as she began a backwards count in her head as he got closer and closer. His hand reached out toward the door and Jane began to pray to whatever deity dealt with booby traps, if there was one, as the man's hand drew nearer and nearer to the handle before his fingers finally closed around it.

For a split second there seemed to be no reaction at all, which caused Jane's blood to chill at the thought that her hastily concealed trap had failed. Then the man stiffened, his mouth opening in a silent expression of surprise, as his body began to jerk and writhe as the current caused his muscles to spasm. His companion, eyes widening in alarm, grabbed hold of the man's shoulder...and then suddenly lurched backward before tripping over a small table and striking his head with an audible thump on the floor. Jane slowly walked forward, broom in hand, as she reached up with her free hand and broke the circuit, which caused the man at the door to slowly topple backward like a recently sawed tree onto the floor. Jane wrapped both hands around the broom handle as she advanced toward the prone figures as she watched for any signs of voluntary movement, but both men appeared to be out cold.

She carefully pushed the door open with her broom and slipped into the room, skirting around the two men on the floor as she stepped out into the hallway and glanced around. There was no one around, but she felt too noticeable here, too exposed. She'd better find another hiding place while she figured out what to do next, and how to get Amelia free, and...Jane stopped herself with an rapid shake of the head, and moved as quietly as she could past the main staircase and to the door at the far end of the corridor. She tried the handle, found it unlocked, and slipped inside...and then nearly jumped as she heard two sudden loud gasps directly in front of her. Jane quickly drew up her broom into attack position as she tried to summon up a fierce Amelia-esque expression, but then stopped as she noticed that the sounds had come from two partially dressed young people, a maid and a footman, entwined in a romantic embrace. Jane immediately lowered the broom as she felt her face flush. "Oh...good evening. I..was...just...oh, sod it all." She locked the door, an action that only deepened the alarm on the young lovers' faces, as Jane raised a placating hand. "No, it's all right...in fact, I wish you all the best, but something serious is going on and...well, there's no two ways about it." She nodded toward the maid. "Can I borrow you clothes..the ones you aren't using at the moment, that is. You can have mine in trade. Does that sound fair?"

The young couple exchanged a skeptical glance, but then the young man spoke up. "What do you ant her clothes for, then?" Jane took a deep breath in an effort to remain calm as she answered the question. "Well, that's a fair question...you see, everyone in the ballroom has been taken hostage including my...ah...friend, and I need to do something to rescue them. They'll be looking for me dressed like this so I need to dressed like her." She looked from one to the other, expectantly. "So, what do you say?" Another look passed between the two, this less skeptical, as the young woman sidled up to Jane and pinched the fabric of her sleeve between her fingers. "Oooh, that material is ever so nice" she said before looking up at her young man. "I can go out properly now, with a dress like this!" The young man looked doubtful, but merely nodded. The two women looked at him. "What?", he said. "Turn around!" both women hissed simultaneously.

Jane, now dressed as a maid, peeked into the hallway before stepping out of the closet; she was just turning to thank her unexpected benefactors when the door closed and locked behind her. Jane shrugged and then carefully began to make her way to the stop of the stairs, her trusty broom held in both hands in front of her, ready to pretend to be sweeping or to leap into action depending on what she found, which turned out to be an empty stairway and an equally empty stretch of carpet before it. Jane made her way down as quickly and quietly as possible, stopping just before the last step for a final peek, before stepping off and making her way toward where she reckoned the ballroom was.

Amelia, meanwhile, had continued to sit bolt upright on the loveseat as she regarded the female guard in front of her, who had impressed the captain by continuing to stand upright in the same position since her employer had left the room. She leisurely let her gaze drift around the room, taking in the carpet, the paintings on the walls, and the other pieces of furniture nearby, upon one of which rested something that immediately arrested her attention. A gramophone stood on a small table in the far right corner of the room, but the needle arm and turntable had been replaced by a matte black cylindrical disc on which a button panel had been installed, along with a small plaque set into the face of the device: Amelia scooted to the other side of loveseat for a closer look; it read "Model 001 Automated Gramophone. Constructed and developed by Porter Productions, Inc." Amelia blinked, shook her head, and then chuckled to herself as she climbed to her feet and began to walk across toward the table. The guard reacted with impressive speed as she pulled the sword just free enough from it's scabbard to reveal several inches of bare steel before taking several steps toward Amelia's back. "Sit down" said the guard, levelly.

Amelia ignored her as she continued toward the corner of the room; she heard the guard take several more steps, and then stop again. This time Amelia's ears heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being loosed from its' scabbard, her ears twitching in response to the harsh sound as it vibrated along the surface of her ears. She assumed a bored expression as she glanced over her shoulder at the guard who did, indeed, stand with her sword in her right hand. "If you think I am making an attempt to escape, then I'm not making a very good one." Amelia gestured at the sole door out of the room. "I would go that way and not" she pointed toward the corner "that way." She saw the guard's hand tighten slightly on the hilt of the sword. "You're supposed to stay still" she said levelly. Amelia turned, spreading her hands out to either side, as she shrugged. "Well, if you say so. I'll just stay here, then...I needed to stretch my legs." She did see the guard's hand tighten that time, the knuckles showing through the skin. "Get back to the couch, or there'll be trouble" the guard said, a tincture of anger injected into her voice. Amelia cocked her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow. "Surely I can stretch my legs...I mean, really, I've been sitting on the couch for quite some time. I'll tell you what...perhaps -you- sit there, and I'll stand here. That'll work out well for both of us." The guard narrowed her eyes as she took several steps back toward the door, her sword still pointed at Amelia, as she reached for the door handle...

Jane, thankfully, had encountered no one as she moved through the corridors of the building toward the ballroom, her mind racing furiously with thoughts as to what she would do when she got there. "Perhaps I could...no, no...or maybe...no, that wouldn't work either...for that I'd need a proper spade, not a broom...and about 15 miners...oh, hell, why didn't I take that course in Aggressive Seismology?" Her muttering was cut off by the sound of amused voices floating down the corridor toward her, and she quickly ducked into a nearby side corridor before peeking around the corner. Two male members of the Governor's personal guard stood there, one with a little cigarette in his hand, and the other fingering the butt of his pistol where it nestled in his holster. "I don't see why we're stuck out here when everyone in this damn place is there", said the second man. The first man turned his head to glance at his colleague before blowing a stream of smoke into the man's face. As the other hacked and coughed the man with the cigarette faced forward again and spoke. "Because something could go wrong, that's why. The crew of that ship that furry woman runs could come stormin' in here. Someone could try to set the place on fire. Who knows?

The other man ceased his coughing and, with a baleful look at his colleague, shrugged expansively. "Come on. She's locked in one of those rooms in there, under guard, and unless she's got friends who can make demselves invisible she's shit out of luck, know what I mean?" The man stared at his colleague expectantly, apparently awaiting, some kind of response but the other guard merely continued to focus on his cigarette and after a time the other turned away, annoyed. Jane, meanwhile ,was trying to keep her head from going into a whirl. Amelia was under guard? The crew of the _Legacy _hadn't made any kind of appearance? Beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead and she forced herself to relax, to breathe deeply(and quietly) and try to think of a way out of this situation. She couldn't fight, she couldn't in good conscience leave Amelia behind to face whatever horrible fate these...these...she shut her eyes tight and very deliberately exhaled...which turned out to be a bad move, as one of the guards down the corridor suddenly spoke aloud. "Hey, did you hear that?" Jane clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. "Hear what?" said the second guard. Footsteps began to approach, but she couldn't be sure if it was one set or two. "I heard something over here...someone, mebbe."

Jane desperately looked around for any possible shelter, but the corridor only contained a small loveseat, a delicate looking table on which a vase of flowers rested, and nothing else. She knew that going on the attack was useless against these men, which only left her one alternative. Jane will theThe butter flies in her stomach to still themselves and waited as the footsteps moved closer, and closer, until they were just about on top of her. She took one final deep breath...and then screamed as loud as she could.

The first guard jumped back slightly at the scream, which also caused his colleague to come running full speed toward the sound. "What the 'ell was that?" asked the new arrival, squinting at his colleague; the other shrugged and pointed first at the other guard and then at the corridor from where the sound had come. The other man's squint turned into narrowed eyes at this before he came up behind his colleague and pushed him into the hall...which was when Jane knocked the vase off the table and let herself fall to the ground amidst the debris, the faint thump of her broom upon the carpet punctuating the cacophony. She winced as some of the broken pieces gashed her, but she continued to lay prone as one of the guards moved cautiously toward her. "What's going on?" the man furthest from her said. "Dunno", the other replied as he crouched beside her, ,"it looks like someone hit this girl with a vase." "Girl? What girl?" "The girl right here! You can -see- her, right? She looks like a maid or something." "Yeah, but...who hit her with the vase? Was it you?" "Course not! My mam taught me better than that." "Then...where..." The man beside Jane slowly stood up and began to back away. "Maybe we ought to, ah...report this to the boss..." The other guard scoffed and moved toward Jane. 'Fine. You go tell her about the invisible vase smasher, and I'll take this one to the ballroom and stick her in one of the siderooms. She'll keep till later." As Jane was hefted off the ground she tried very hard not to say  
>"Yes!"<p>

Amelia's guard opened the door, turned to face the opening, and then stopped in her tracks as she saw the two guards step into the room, one carrying the seemingly unconscious Jane, and the other carrying her broom. The lieutenant's eyes narrowed and she spun on her heel to face Amelia before leveling a finger at her. "You stay right there...I'll be back." She stepped outside before closing the door firmly behind her. Amelia, curious, paced softly across the floor and took up a position near the door, her ears perking up; she heard the woman's footsteps gradually fading away before she opened the door a crack and positioned one of her ears next to it. As good as her hearing was she could only make out a few words amidst the anxious murmuring of the ballroom's occupants. "..hit with a vase.." "no one there..", "maid" and then one phrase heard very clearly "follow me!" which was accompanied by several pairs of stomping feet headed in her direction. With a leap that would have put any self respecting acrobat a fit, Amelia leaped backward to where she had been previously standing and began casually studying the pictures on the walls as the door opened again and a party of guards tromped in, the lieutenant in front and two more behind, one inexplicably carrying a broom and the other...Amelia's nose twitched as a familiar scent reached it. _Jane! _The captain kept her expression casual as Jane was laid on down on the couch Amelia had recently vacated.

Then the lieutenant spun on the two men, apparently having forgotten Ameliva was there. "You cotton brain morons! Bothering me with this nonsense about ghosts hitting maids with vases at a time like this! You're lucky I don't cut you out of this deal right now!" The man holding the broom looked apologetic while the other looked affronted; he opened his mouth to say something but the blonde guard cut him off with a gesture. "Don't even start with me, Simmons. Just get back out to your post and, if you do see this -ghost- be sure to let me know." The two guards tromped sullenly out and the officer slammed the door behind them before glancing first at Jane, then sharply at Amelia; the captain looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Problems?" she asked mildly. The sound of the lieutenant grinding her teeth was audible as she stalked across to Amelia and glowered at her. "Don't get cute with me, or I might just be tempted to order your ship burned from top to bottom." Amelia smirked. "Oh really? Do they let people who guard unarmed prisoners make decisions like that in your company? Such lack of imagination." The woman's expression flared into anger and she drew back an arm...which Amelia casually stopped by grabbing the arm, stretching it up, and then sidestepping to deliver a precise blow to the back of the woman's knee; causing the other to stagger, before Amelia wrapped her free arm around the other's neck until she passed out. The captain settled the woman lightly on the ground before deftly making her way over to Jane where she still lay on the couch.

Amelia was surprised to see that Jane was awake, and grinning. "You looked very impressive just then, o captain, my captain." Amelia grinned back ,shaking her head, but then she frowned as she saw the cuts on Jane's hands and face; she reached out to take Jane's hands gently in her own as she looked at the other. "Jane, did they...?" Jane shook her head as she looked sheepishly at Amelia. "Uh, no...that was from the vase I broke. I needed a distraction and...well, I screamed, then broke the vase and acted like I'd been hit over the head with it." Amelia's mind reeled at the possibility of such a thing even working, but she pushed those thoughts aside. Still holding Jane's hands she lowered her head down and pressed her lips firmly against Jane's, an action that Jane reciprocated a few seconds later. They held the kiss for a long moment before slowly breaking apart and looking at each other.

Jane reached up a hand to stroke Amelia's cheek smiling quietly, as she stroked the skin there with her fingertips. "So...shall we make our bold escape now?" Amelia chuckled as she rested her own hand atop Jane's, shaking her head, as she looked over her shoulder at the unconscious lieutenant. "No bold escapes just now...but I think you may have given me an idea." She stood up slowly, clasping Jane's other hand in hers, as she raised the young woman off the couch. Jane looked at her, curiosity and excitement in her eyes. "Oh? What?" Amelia grinned broadly. "I think a distraction is in order." She squeezed Jane's hand, released it, and then turned and walked over to the unconscious guard; she crouched down and slid the woman's pistol from her holster before looking over her shoulder at Jane with a sly smile. "How well can you scream, my dear Jane?" Jane blinked, openly confused...

Outside in the ballroom the crowd had settled into a rough approximation of calm and order; servants wound their way around the room, distributing drinks and canapes that found their way into the hands of men and women who had ever appearance of poise, but there were a few too many nervous glances and shaky hands, a near universal collection of stern expressions, and a complete lack of enjoyment among the crowd. Quite a few of those nervous glances were directed toward a table in the far left of the room, where Governor Artemis and Lady Martianne sat, the latter delicately consuming the contents of the plate of food in front of her as the governor frowned and toyed with his wineglass. After a few moments the man spoke. "How long is this farce going to continue, Isabella?"

His dining companion glanced at him, laid down her knife and fork, and looked calmly on the stormy face before her. "Farce, Governor? I'm not sure what you mean." The governor's frown deepened as he raised an arm and waved a hand at the people still filling the ballroom. "This, Isabella, this...party game you've hatched. Since your big speech all I've seen are these same people; no other troops, no mention of any other troops, and not a sign of your brother. Where is that damn bastard anyway?" Martianne smiled serenely as she took another sip of her own wine. "Now, Governor, there's no need for that. My brother is handling things with his usual expertise, I've no doubt. Once the sun rises up again, metaphorically speaking, you can do whatever you wish for the rest of your days. Isn't that what we both want?" The Governor looked somewhat mollified at this, but he opened his mouth to speak again. "Yes, it is, but I still feel..."

At this point something happened that left the matter of the Governor's feelings for the ages as a piercing shriek sounded off to their left, which was accompanied by a bevy of other sounds, all of which caused the crowd to break out of its' stupor and collectively turn itself toward the source of the sound. Just then the doors burst open and a young woman in a maid's uniform ran out, her clothes and faced stained red, and in apparent hysterics.

_A few minutes earlier..._

Jane blinked at Amelia as the latter made for the drinks cabinet in the corner. "Erm...why do you ask?" Amelia did not respond immediately as she crouched down, glass clinking as she searched among the bottles in the cabinet, before standing up with a bottle of some dark red wine in her hand. She then turned to Jane, a broad grin on her face as she spoke. "Because I need your help in creating a distraction, and a scream will be just the thing...well, that and this" she said, picking up a bottle of wine and deftly uncorking it with one of her clawed fingers. Jane stared dubiously, first at the bottle, then at Amelia. "Is this really the time for Dutch courage, Amelia?" The captain chuckled quietly as she winked at Jane, then turned toward the unconscious figure on the floor. "Oh, it will be just the thing, I guarantee..."

_Now..._

Jane kept running, arms waving wildly, as she dashed across the ballroom floor, the crowd of well dressed onlookers scattering in her path like monkeys fleeing a berserk rhinoceros. She felt absurd and unsettled at all at once, but still she ran, screaming hysterically, until she bumped into the prominent stomach of an equally prominent looking man, who seized her by the shoulders. She wriggled in his grip as she glanced up into his face, trying her best to look panicked, which wasn't too much of a challenge at that point. "Miss, miss, calm down, what...what happened to you?" Jane didn't reply as pushed past the man, covering her face with her hands, as she pushed through the unsettled crowd of onlookers toward the door. The mob neatly divided itself into two groups...the ones who looked toward the door Jane had emerged from, and those who turned toward the young woman as she ran toward the group of guards by the door.

_A minute ago..._

Amelia stood by the bar in the corner of the room, an open bottle of dark red wine before her, into which she inserted a strip of white cloth torn from the sleeve of the unconscious woman behind her. Amelia listened intently, her ears perked, as she pulled a box of matches from her other pocket, extracted one, and waited until she heard Jane's collision with the portly man outside. She struck the match, watched it flare, and then lit the taper sticking out of the bottle. The paper flamed and began to climb down into the neck of the bottle; Amelia grabbed it and made for the door as she mentally began a countdown...

_Now_

The guards looked unsettled, not just because the crowd was unsettled, but because there was a young crying woman approaching them and they were uncertain how to deal with the situation. One raised his weapon in a thoughtful way, but lowered it after several of the others fixed him with glare. So, uncertain of what else to do, they fixed their eyes on the approaching maid and waited to see what would come...which is why they were unprepared for the sight of Amelia darting out of the small room, her right arm cocked back, as she lept upward and anchored herself to the wall just outside her erstwhile prison; she then hurled the lit bottle as hard as she could straight up and through the skylight above, the thick glass punching a clean hole right through it and causing tiny slivers of glass to tinkle down toward the floor. One of the ladies present would later write a rather beautiful poem about the sight.

The bottle sailed into the cool night air as, inside, the alcohol began to heat up as the flames reached it until the flames reached the liquid and the whole bottle suddenly detonated with a shatter of glass and _woomph _sound as it metamorphosed itself into a small but brilliant fireball. Outside Government House autocars came to a sudden halt as both drivers and passengers craned their necks as they searched for the source of the sound; people occupying the surrounding buildings leaned over balconies and out of windows as they saw the sudden flame burst above the building just before they began to call neighbors, friends, and the local authorities and not always in that order. It also caught the eyes of those on the _Legacy_, those who happened to be facing the right way at least. One of these was Major Martin, and the sight of it caused his eyes to narrow and his teeth to clench. "_What -is- that wretched woman doing?" _he thought to himself as he watched the flames dwindle in the distance.

"Sir?" said a voice by his elbow, and he snapped his head around to glare at the junior officer who stood there. "Should we take some troops to investigate that, sir?" Martin stared at the man for a long moment, then shook his head as he stepped away from the railing and began to tromp down the gangway. "No, I'll go. -You- stay here and watch over this rotting tub." As the officer watched Martin gestured to a dozen of the soldiers-a dozen of the best, the young man thought glumly, and then watched them pile into their vehicles and make their way toward Government House. He was just construing in his head his orders to the remaining soldiers when he suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and and glanced up to see Mr. Arrow looming over him.

The giant smiled, displaying a neolithic set of teeth, and tightened his grip on the younger man's shoulder. "Would you like some advice, young man?" The man blinked, uncertain of how to respond, but then tried to respond with as much hauteur as he could manage. "Mr. Arrow, if you are planning to waste my valuable time I'll.." Arrow gently turned the man around, cutting off his flow of speech, as he gestured toward the deck where the remaining soldiers lay unconscious on the deck, a self satisfied looking member of the _Legacy's _crew standing over each. "It does not pay to become distracted." The young officer's jaw dropped, his face blanched, and his eyes crawled up toward the _Legacy's _first mate. "I...what are you going to do with me?" Arrow looked shocked. "_Do?" _he rumbled. "Why, nothing...except clap you in irons." The XO gestured to a pair of nearby crewmen who were busily stripping the arms from the unconscious soldiers. "Take this man to the Master-At-Arms." He pushed the young man forward before turning to face the rest of the crew. "The rest of you get the ship ready to make way! We've got some rough work ahead of us!" "Aye aye!" came the response.

Inside the ballroom the explosion had not had as much positive effect as it had for the _Legacy_. The boom sent the noble guests into a positive panic as they glanced in all directions, only a few pointing up toward the missing pane of glass in the dome, where others simply rushed for the doors and the guards standing before it, who looked down at their weapons and then at the stampeding mob of nobles and merchants coming toward them, and decided that discretion was the better part of valor. They quickly darted out of the way as the first of the panicked crowd reached the doors and shoved their way through, out into the hall and down the stairs toward the exit. Jane, who had broken clear to check for Amelia, felt a sudden rush of wind and a flapping of cloth as Amelia came upon her all at once, heaving her unto her shoulder, and joined the rapid egress. Jane saw Lady Martianne standing in the middle of the now nearly empty room, her face crimson as she stared after them, and Jane chose at the moment to make a colorful gesture she'd seen one of the _Legacy's _crew make, smiling in satisfaction as she watched Martianne's frown deepen. She did like to get things right.

Martianne glared at the departing crowd, at Jane's departing mockery, and at her guards who had welched on their responsibilities, despite all she was paying them and their foolish governor. -How- could all this be...? She felt footsteps approaching from behind and turned suddenly to see the Governor advancing in her direction, his expression cold as she began to advance on him in turn. The two met, glowered at each other, and then began to speak in rapidly and angrily. "...said you could keep control...!" "...told me your guards were reliable..!" "...taking you down with me...!" "...oh, like they'll believe you...!" This continued on for several moments until the Governor looked past her, and she turned to see the guards standing behind her in a loose circle. The one in front coughed. "Uh...Governor, sir...what are your orders?" She blinked, turned fully around, and pointed at the man. "Never mind -his- orders. I'm the one paying all of you, and so you listen to me. What you're going to do is..." Before she could finish, the Governor cut her off. "...place this woman under arrest!"

Martianne spun around again, spluttering, as she face the governor once more. "Me? You're going to arrest me? Oh, yes, that will be grand!" Her smile was just like that of a piranha that has seen a cow trying to wade across it's river. "I will be able to tell my whole story about how I was forced by you and your incompetent goons to help you take over! It will play very well, I can promise you that!" The Governor smiled at her, almost genially, but it did not come anywhere near his eyes as he replied. "Ah, but my dear Isabella...you did all the talking this evening, did you not? You made such a winning speech to the crowd this evening...we all remember it well, don't we, my friends?" This last was addressed to the group of guards, who nodded. "I'm sure they will be extremely good witnesses as to how you and that loathsome brother of yours bought my compliance with threats of the station's destruction at the hands of your piratical associates." He waved a hand as he turned away. "Take her away...I need to find a bottle of wine." Several hands seized hold of her, but she did not resist as she was pulled away, her eyes never leaving the man's back as he walked away.

The crowd of the entitled-figuratively and literally-poured out of the front of Government House in a great wave of somewhat disheveled looking finery and, now that they were on their own recognizance, almost immediately descended into chaos. Some made a dash for the nearest police station where others dashed out into the street, desperately trying to wave down taxis or privately owned vehicles; the remainder, more practically minded, loped off to the nearest bar where they could take the edge off their ordeal. Two figures, however, turned away from these other promising possibilities and ran, hand in hand, into a nearby alley before one, the smaller of the two, enfolded the other in a tight embrace.

Jane hugged Amelia fiercely, her head pressed against the captain's chest, as she clung to her. Amelia smiled as she wrapped one arm around the other woman's shoulders as she stroked Jane's hair with the other. "I'm glad to see you too, Jane.." Jane made a sound that was half laugh and half sob as she raised her head up and looked into Amelia's face, a smile spreading across her face. " 'Glad' doesn't quite cover it for me, but it will do." She turned to look toward the mouth of the alley as a few more members of the nattily dressed mob ran by before she turned to look back at Amelia. "So...do we run back to the ship?" Amelia grinned, shaking her head, as her ears perked up and she gave Jane a wink. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, I believe it is coming to us."

Major Martin glowered out the narrow slit in his autocar as his convoy sped toward Government House, full of angry thoughts about his sister, the puffed up governor, and the universe in general. His expression darkened further as he saw the crowds finely dressed people exiting the building in a flood of finery, and he muttered a curse. One of the two soldiers behind him leaned forward into the major's line of sight and cleared his throat. "Containment, sir?" he said, nodding his head toward the crowd. The major gestured irritably, his back to the man. "Never mind them...we need to get to the Governor; once we have him, we can start salvaging this mess." The soldier nodded and sat back, but was suddenly sent reeling as there was a sudden _bang_ and the car was sent skewing sideways; it began to fishtail as the driver attempted to regain control, but only managed a barely controlled skid before it slammed into the side of a vehicle parked at the curb. The door on the major's side buckled inward and he grimaced in pain as the metal bashed into his side; but apart from what would no doubt prove to be an epic bruise, he was unscathed. Grimacing as he rose to his feet he turned toward the rear of the car and barked "everyone out!"

The sharpshooter, high up in the Legacy's railing, grinned to himself in satisfaction as he saw the vehicle skew across the street before colliding with another car. Lowering his rifle he held up a single finger over the lip of the wooden platform he stood on; a crewman on the ground nodded and turned toward the looming figure of Mr. Arrow. "He got 'im, sir." Arrow nodded and turned toward the sailor standing at the ship's wheel. "Bring us about and prepare to drop guide ropes and boarding nets." The sailor nodded and, as she rapidly spun the wheel, Arrow's gaze fell upon the lieutenant at his elbow. "Prepare a boarding party; we've got to rescue the captain." The lieutenant nodded as a wry smile creased her face. "And Ms. Jane as well, sir?" Arrow cleared his throat as he turned his gaze toward the front of the ship. "I'm sure that the captain has Ms. Porter's safety well in hand, Lieutenant. As you were."

Amelia almost cheered as she saw the autocar abruptly terminate it's forward motion, but she restrained herself, her eyes flicking up toward the _Legacy _as it began to pull a lumbering turn. She could see figures moving about on deck, some armed, some merely tossing ropes and nets over the side; suddenly she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder as she looked out at the scene, her eyes wide. "What -are- they doing?" she said, surprise evident in her voice. "Boarding the station, I think" said Amelia, calmly. Jane turned a pair of narrowed eyes toward Amelia. "You make it sound so ordinary." Amelia grinned, slapped Jane lightly on the back, and turned to look upon the scene in the street again. "Oh, the stories I could tell you..." The captain's eyes suddenly narrowed and she raised an arm to point toward the stalled convoy, out of which squads of uniformed men and women were exiting, under the direction of a man who had stepped out of the wrecked car. "...but that's for later. I think things are about to heat up again."

The scene that met the major's eyes when he emerged from his vehicle was not a pleasant one. There was the _Legacy _hovering above the street, ropes and nets dangling from the ship's sides already beginning to swarm with crew lowering themselves to the street, and behind his stalled convoy was the distinctive wail of sirens approaching. One of his officers ran up to him, hastily saluted, and spoke. "Sir...your orders, sir?" Martin shot the man a look, glanced all around him once more, and then gestured at the palace before beginning to move, somewhat slowly, toward the steps. The officer attempted to support him, but the major snarled and the other man let go, opting instead to turn and wave the other soldiers forward.

Once the doors of Government House banged shut behind the last of Martin's soldiers Amelia and Jane cautiously stepped out of the alley and took in the scene before them. To their right stood several groups of _Legacy _crew armed with cutlasses, knives, pistols, and even some of the newer shotguns. On the other side stood several pairs of police who were trying to sort out the milling crowd while keeping a wary eye on the sailors opposite them. Amelia took hold of Jane's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before striding forward between the various groups. "May I have your attention?" she called out. The effect was immediate; all stopped what they were going and turned to her. The _Legacy _crew looked relieved, the civilians looked surprised, and the police looked annoyed. Each began to flow toward her, got entangled with each other, and it was some minutes before three of the most important(or most stubborn) pushed their way forward.

Amelia found herself staring at a clean shaven police sergeant, a matronly looking woman with handsomely tailored clothes, and her lieutenant. All three stared at her with expression that ranged from impatience for the sergeant, cool regard from the woman, and a salute from the officer, which Amelia returned before turning her eyes on the other two. "Yes?" she inquired. The sergeant spoke up first. "Captain, I insist that you order your crew to..." The woman cut in... "provide us protection! Our homes have to be guarded! We cannot walk the streets safely, it seems!"she boomed, casting a reproving look at the police officer. The man's face reddened and he opened his mouth to retort, but Amelia held up her hands and they quieted. "Actually, I have a different plan in mind." She pointed at the sergeant. "Sergeant..."*she glanced at his name* "Addams, I need your help." The man blinked; he hadn't been expecting this. "To do what?" She stepped closer and whispered into his ear; the man's eyes widened and he looked at her and she nodded in reply. The sergeant quickly turned and made his way toward his contingent, gesticulating rapidly. The woman swung her head slowly toward Amelia. "And what of -us-?" she said, hurling the last word like a wet towel into Amelia's face. "Oh, well...it is not a bad night for a walk." Without another word she walked past the mutely outraged woman and toward the _Legacy_, Jane following. The younger woman paused by the outraged woman and smiled. "She's really quite nice, once you get to know her" she said before moving on herself.

The front doors of Government House slammed shut behind the last soldier to enter as he and several others took up positions in front of the door. The officer who had attempted to assist his commander spoke up. "What do you intended to do, sir?" The major slowly stopped before turning his head around and fixing the man with a stare a basilisk would have loved to learn. "I am going to sort things out. You keep anyone from coming in till I am done." He then walked away toward the ballroom, his hand unfastening the clasp on his holster as he moved along. He could hear voices coming from the room as he approached it, murmured voices, frightened voices, and he scowled. He should have known better than to get mixed up in all this.

The governor's guards were standing near the doors, quietly talking amongst themselves, as their eyes flicked from the governor to the uncertain expression each held on their faces. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they failed to notice Maritn's entrance until he was striding past them. "Hey!" one of them shouted. The major ignored them as he continued forward, his gun sliding free of it's holster, as he approached the table at which the governor sat with a glass and an open bottle of wine in front of him. Martin glowered as he came to a stop in front of the man, unknowing or indifferent to the guards spreading out behind him, as he glared. "What...is...going...on?" he said, anger coating each word. The governor did not immediately respond as he raised his glass to his lips, took a sip, and then set it down again as he wiped his lips with a napkin. "Ah, major...I thought you'd be coming by. A drink?"

The major's hands tightened into fists as he glowered at the man opposite him. "Damn your drink and damn you! Where's my sister and why in the -hell- is everyone you were supposed to keep closed off in here running around in the street?" he said, almost shouting the last word. The governor swirled some wine in his glass as he regarded Martin, a faint smirk on his face. "Let me tell you what happened tonight, Major. I, under threat from a conniving woman and a man with a pack of disloyal soldiers at his back, captured me and a large number of our fair station's wealthiest and noblest citizens, including two notable guests who had arrived on board a naval vessel just that day. I, being careful to disguise my motives, worked to free the celebrated Captain Amelia from her incarceration so that she could foil your attempt at insurrection." The governor's smirk broadened. "It makes for quite a good story, don't you think?" There was a sudden tinkling of glass as the major shoved the bottle of wine off the table, his expression furious. "It sounds like bullshit, and no one will think otherwise." The governor opened his mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted. "I have to agree with him in this sole case, Governor." Martin turned suddenly, the governor peering over the man's shoulder, as they looked toward the door...

With the arrival of the _Legacy _and the police, the crowd outside had become somewhat mollified once it's members had been halted by the long arm of the law from fleeing into whatever form of safety it's individual members had in mind, most particularly the nearest taverns. It had been moved bodily toward the nearest police station, leaving Amelia, Jane, the _Legacy _crew, and the remaining police officers to solve the problem of what to do with the barricaded Government House; Arrow, Amelia, and the sergeant stood in a huddle, talking quietly amongst themselves while Jane hovered at the outer periphery of the group, trying to appear as calm as possible.

"Could we force them out by firing on the building?" Arrow rumbled conversationally. The sergeant's eyes widened as his mouth opened, but Amelia got there first. "No, Mr. Arrow" she said, a quiet smile playing across her lips, "these are not the sort to come out running at the first sign of a broadside. Sergeant?" she asked as she glance sideways at the man, "Do you have anything to suggest?" The man cleared his throat, straightened his uniform jacket, and pointed at the building. "We could try taking it by force, ma'am, but we're nor equipped for that sort of work." He glanced at the _Legacy, _then at the large dome speculatively. "I suppose we could come in through that..." Amelia shook her head again. "We'd be under fire the whole time dropping down. Are there no more, shall we say, subtle ways of entering the building?" The police officer shrugged. "Search me, ma'am...I just patrol the front of it. They don't tell me what they have going on inside it."

Amelia nodded as she turned her gaze upon the building. "Then it's up to us. Sergeant, if you would please send out that message we discussed earlier." The sergeant nodded, moving away toward his own autocar, as she turned to Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, please prepare some of our marines to take the building." The first mate nodded, saluted, and had just started to turn away when Amelia's voice stopped him. "Oh, and Mr. Arrow...?" "Yes, Captain?" "I have a special job in mind for you, as well."

Inside the foyer of Government House Martin's remaining soldiers waited, weapons at the ready, as they trained their gazes on the front door. They'd heard nothing from the major since he had left them, except for the sound of his angry voice drifting down the hall, bur he had told them to stay where they were and since this was a job they could complete simply, they did. Suddenly each tensed as they heard footsteps coming toward them from outside the door; each raised his or her weapon and pointed them at the door. "Hello!" called a cheery voice from outside. The assembled company blinked and looked at each other; the senior among them stepped forward. "Anyone entering will be fired upon!" "Oh, I know" said the voice, it's cheerful tone undiminished. "I was just wondering how many of you there are in there." Another round of confused glances and then the senior spoke again, trying to force as much bravado into his voice as possible. "Come in here and find out!" The voice on the other end sighed. "Oh, very well, if that's how you want it."

The footsteps retreated and the soldiers smirked at each other, but their smiles faded as they heard a second and much heavier set of footsteps approaching the doors. There was a pause and then, with a thundering sound of shattering wood, the double doors were knocked clear of their hinges and sent flying toward the soldiers. Some tried to duck, others tried to jump out of the way, but all were either knocked flat or sent flying by the heavy oaken doors. The cacophony faded, leaving only the sounds of groans and a fine mist of wood shavings in its' wake. Out of this mist stepped Mr. Arrow who surveyed the scene before turning and beckoning with his right hand. A dozen crew, variously but heavily armed, moved past him like water around a rock toward the ballroom, Amelia following. She stopped to study the scene, and then turned toward Mr. Arrow with a grin. "Got them all, I see, even without a count. You are getting better, Mr. Arrow." "Thank you, Captain" the man rumbled as both set off after the sailors.

_Now..._

as they looked toward the door...to see Amelia standing in the doorway, Arrow beside her, and half a dozen armed sailors on each side of the two officers. Martin glowered; Artalis blanced slightly even as he widened his smile. "Why, Captain...how glad I am that you escaped from the trap which held us both!" he cried. Martin shot the man a look before he turned his eyes on Amelia again. "Why, Captain...I'm surprised you took the trouble to come back. I'd thought you'd be too busy with your girlfriend." Amelia cocked an eyebrow at Martin before gazing up at Mr. Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, answer me this and, please, be honest; am I the sort to ignore duty when it comes calling?" "No, Captain" rumbled the first mate. "And what is our duty here, Mr. Arrow?" "To apprehend the conspirators" Arrow said. Amelia smiled and nodded as she raised a rifle taken from one of the unconscious soldiers in the hallway. "Exactly, Mr. Arrow." Her smile became somewhat more predatory. "I think we should delay ourselves any further."

Artalis slid back from the table, standing up, as he pushed past Martin toward the party from the _Legacy, _his broad yet patently false smile still in place; sweat had begun to bead his brow. "Ah, Captain Amelia, surely there is no need for any military action here. If we just discuss the matter, amongst ourselves, I'm sure an understanding can be reached. I know you to be a.." The governor's words were cut short by Martin clapping a hand to the man's shoulder, spinning him around, and giving him a right hook across the jaw. Artalis fell, stunned, and the major leapt upon him. "You wormy bastard! I'll..." He was interrupted in turn by Mr. Arrow's hand which fell upon his shoulder, his long fingers reaching down past the man's collarbone, before hauling up bodily until both men were face to face, Martin's feet dangling several inches above the floor. They stared at each other for a long moment before Martin sighed, raised his hands, and muttered his surrender.

Several _Legacy _crewers went in search of Lady Isabella who, much to Amelia's quiet amusement ,was tied up in a storage cupboard in the corner of the ballroom. The three-Artalis, Martin, and Isabella-were given over to the police officers who stood about outside, who looked upon with the sight of the governor among the guilty with varying degrees of surprise. Arrow, Jane, and Amelia stood watching as the police autocars rolled away back to their headquarters before both turned their eye on Amelia. "Is that...it, then? Jane asked. "Do you have any further orders, Captian?" Amelia slowly shook her head as she dragged her fingers through the fur atop it. "Yes and no...take me back to the ship, Mr. Arrow. I have a rather urgent call to make." Jane and Arrow shared a curious glance.

_Admiralty HQ, Montressor Station._

Admiral Rollins was deeply involved in a legendary amount of paperwork when suddenly his desktop phone _bringged _at him, causing him to lose his place in the report he was reading. Growling out a curse he reached for the hated instrument, lifted the receiver of it's cradle, and spoke. "Rollins!" he barked; then his face cleared. "Oh, yes...go ahead." He listened, stock still, his ever raising eyebrows and increasingly tight jaw the only outward indication of the rising emotion within. "I'm putting out a priority alert. Get whatever units we have to the area, now." He hung up the phone without further ceremony, slipped on his uniform coat, and strode to the door before opening it and striding through, shouting for his aide.

With impressive speed the naval ships on patrol and in dock began to assemble, first singly and then in larger groups, just outside of the gravity well of the planet. Frigates, corvettes, and ships of the line all did a complicated but efficient dance, assembling themselves into formation before accelerating rapidly away toward another planet in a suddenly lawless system where one of their own was in danger. Rollins stood on the bridge of his own flagship, jaw clenched, as he stared out the front viewport and prayed they were in time.

As the fleet was gathering underway, so was the _Legacy, _raising itself high above the city before turning languidly and pushing out into the empty space beyond. The crew moved with rapidity as they cleared the decks for action under the bellowed shouts and commands of their seniors. Amelia stood near the helmsan, her gaze trained out past the bow, at empty space she knew would not stay empty for long. Her eyes drifted to Jane who stood by Amelia's side, a stubborn expression on her face. Amelia smiled slightly at that; she had asked Jane to stay behind, but Jane only gave her a look that said she was welcome to try. So the pair stood, close but not touching, as Amelia tried to think of a way to combat a foe she had almost no information about in terms of size, numbers, or training. She felt a sudden pressure on her hand and glanced down to see Jane's hand wrapped around her own; the captain's eyes raised up and see saw Jane smiling. "I know you'll win" she said, and Amelia squeezed the other's hand in return.

Their moment was interrupted by a shout from above and both glanced up toward the crewer in the crow's nest who was pointing to starboard. "Sail ahoy!" he bellowed. Amelia dropped Jane's hand as she reached for her spyglass, drew it open, and put it to her eye. They there were, all right...six of them, each sail emblazoned with a fiery trident. "Hellspear" she mumbled, quoting the theatrical name the pirate leader had given himself and shut the spyglass closed. "What is it?" Jane asked, but Amelia was turning to look down at the deck where Arrow stood. "Mr. Arrow! Rig the guns!" Arrow nodded and began issuing orders; from the main deck down hatches were opened, cannons primed and rolled forward on their carriages, and sawdust was spread across the floor. "Amelia" Jane began, but stopped when she turned and saw the captain's grave expression. "Jane...I need you to go into my cabin, and stay there." Jane's eyes widened. "But I..." Amelia gripped her lover's hands. "Please, Jane...I know you can handle yourself, but I can't be worrying about where you are now. Please understand." Jane stared into the other's eyes for several moments, and then slowly nodded before stretching up on her toes to kiss Amelia softly on the lips before pulling away, a half smile on her face. "But you owe me..." she said, and Amelia smiled back. Jane slowly let go of Amelia's hands and made her way to the captain's cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Amelia stared after her for a moment, then turned at the sound of Mr. Arrow's footsteps approaching. The XO opened his mouth to speak, but Amelia raised a hand. "Mr. Arrow, give the Master-At-Arms my compliments and ask him to fetch the towing rig out of stowage." Arrow's eyebrows raised. "The towing rig, Captain?" Amelia nodded as a dry smile spread across her face. "I have an inclination to be tricky, Mr. Arrow. Please see to it." The man saluted and turned to head below decks.

The _Legacy _arched to port, it's bow angled slightly upward, as it unleashed it's first broadside. The shells flew through the space in between with an almost eerie silence, half of them striking their targets, a few others grazing the side of hulls or decks, and still others shooting past into the void. Then the _Legacy _turned tail and began to blaze away from the approaching ships, bending to starboard. Two of the vessels in the pirate flotilla, the smallest and fastest, came after the fleeing warship.

Amelia stood on the aft deck, spyglass to her eye, as she watched the two ships break away from the slower formation and cruise toward her. To her side stood a crewer with a red flag in her hand, occasionally glancing from the captain to the pursuing ships. In the cabin below Jane stood, hands resting against the curving glass window, as she also studied the oncoming ships. She closed her eyes, exhaled softly, and silently hoped they'd all come through it all right.

Amelia kept her gaze fixed on the approaching ships as they came closer, and closer, until she deemed the distance right. Then she nodded at the crewer standing nearby and the woman raised her flag, then sharply brought it down. Two more crewmen, high up in the masts, hefted two large bore spear guns onto their shoulders, peered through the hastily attached sights until they were trained on the main deck of the right most ship, and fired. The spears lanced out, the heavy ropes attached to them stretching out as they did so, until they were almost taught. Then they struck the deck with a heavy _thunk, _the solid steel puncturing the wood like a pencil through paper. The two crewers above bracketed their now empty weapons to the mast and each called down to Amelia. The captain nodded and then yelled to the helsman "Hard a port!"

The ship turned, the ropes tightening and straining, but holding as the _Legacy _made it's course correction and slowly but with gathering force the impaled enemy ship began to arc toward it's compatriot. The _Legacy _continued turning until it was almost abreast of the other enemy vessel. Amelia shouted another command. "Cut the ropes!" The two aloft crewers swung their axes, which they had brought with them for the purpose, and then ducked as the now free ropes shot past them out in the void. Amelia called out again. "Fire!" Another broadside was delivered, but instead of merely passing through the enemy vessel the rounds detonated in a fiery explosion when they struck the hull of the left most vessel. Flames tore hungrily at the flanks of the ship, holing it, gradually eating it from the inside out as Amelia watched the crew struggle to respond to the attack...which caused them to forget all about the other ship baring down on them.

By the time anyone remembered, it was too late. Both ships collided with each other in a massive collision which forced both ships together, hulls buckling, masts falling, crewers either falling to the deck or running about it. "Fire!" Amelia called, and this time another round of the explosive shot flew from the _Legacy's _guns...and right into the magazine of the ship nearest them. The _Legacy _arched sharply away from the two ships as they essentially disintegrated as pieces of both ships and their crew were hurtled in all directions.

Above on deck the crew cheered, but in Amelia's cabin Jane put the window to her back and pressed a hand to her face, her body trembling. Then Janet felt the deck lurch beneath her feet, causing her to stagger, and she half sunk, half fell to her knees before turning to look over her shoulder out the window; what she saw there chilled her. The _Legacy _was being fired on.

"Evasive action!" came the cry from Amelia, and suddenly the ship's engines flared to life as the crewer at the helm heaved hard on the wheel, sending the ship careening upward in a near vertical rise out of the line of fire coming from the three larger pirate ships that still remained. Amelia leapt across the deck with her usual grace, left hand snaking around one of the ropes that bound the main mast for balance, as she peered down at the rapidly shrinking ships behind and below them. "They favor the simple strategems, I see. Well, in that case, we'll have to be clever." She turned her head over her shoulder. "Mr. Arrow!"

Impressively, Arrow had stood his ground, and his face was completely unperturbed as he turned to look at her. "Yes, Captain?" "Do we still have those barrels of frozen fish we were due to deliver to the garrison here?" "Yes, Captain; they are in Mr. Silver's pantry." "Well, I've got a better use for them. Have them wheeled up on deck, on the double." "Aye aye."

Jane had, by this time, carefully gotten back to her feet once she felt certain it was safe, only to suddenly press herself against the wall as she heard a series of thumps coming from...somewhere. She listened hard, and then glanced up as shew realized it was coming from the deck above her. Jane furrowed her brow in confusion. She longed to go onto the deck and find out, but sudden images of her falling overboard kept her in her place, so instead she dragged a chair over to the window, sat down upon it, and waited to see what happened next.

"Are these all of them, Mr. Silver?" "Aye, Captain, that's the lot." "Very good. You may return to your duties, Mr. Silver." "Just as you say, ma'am." "As the cook limped away Arrow spoke up. "Orders, ma'am?" "I want these slung into cargo nets and fixed to the hull, beyond the railing..a...and fetch the Master-At-Arms. We'll need axes...oh yes, and gunpowder." Soon all the relevant parties were gathered on the main deck, along a dozen barrels of frozen fish, and a varied set of individual reactions. The Master-At-Arms looked surprise, Mr. Silver looked amused, and the various crewers picked to help looked extremely interested as Amelia detailed what was to happen. When she finished she clapped her hands together and nodded. "Right, that's the idea. Off you go."

As the _Legacy _crew worked to prepare their captain's latest insane plan the ship angled itself to port, away from the three pirate heavies, who still maintained their line abreast formation, but attempted no further action against the _Legacy. _This, in no short amount of time, would prove to be a very bad move. The first warning the pirates had that something was about to happen was when they saw the _Legacy_ diving down at them from a height, it's prow pointing straight at the deck of the 1st ship in the line as it descended. The crews on the hostile ships scrambled, manning chaser guns, picking up whatever ranged weapons where to hand, and staring up at the rapidly approaching vessel with a mix of anticipation and nervousness.

Then the _Legacy _did something unexpected; it raised itself up so that it was perfectly horizontal just as several crewers leaned over the sides, hatchets raised and lit the tightly bound pieces of cord that were fastened to the outside of each barrel. They then hurriedly stepped backward along others to approach, axes in hand, and cut at the ropes binding the large barrels to the side of the ship. Down the barrels tumbled, the pirates scrambling out of the way, before the barrels smashed through the hulls and out the other side, which had various effects. Some of the improvised charges didn't strike anything immediately vital instead simply blowing out in an explosion of frozen flaming fish which proved both disgusting and dangerous as the flames caught hold of decking, sails, and sometimes the pirates themselves. The third ship, however, was the unluckiest of all as one of the barrels careened down past its' aft to neatly strike one of the ship's boosters.

There was a massive explosion, neatly vaporizing several dozen fish, and causing flames to lick at the rear of the vessel. The crew flowed to the aft, some to see the damage and some to fight it, but the heat caused damage to the delicate connections between the two engines, and the other spluttered into life. The ship began to rotate, slowly at first, but more rapidly as the thrust built up before rotating away from its' fellows, the third vessels prow scraping a long line along the hull of the 2nd as it gradually disappeared from view. The crew of the remaining vessels were in such a lather that they didn't notice the _Legacy _slowly cruising to a top on their starboard side, Amelia dangling casually from the latticework of ropes that stretched up to the mast. "Special delivery!" she called, which was the signal to the_Legacy's _gun crews, who had been awaiting their own chance to join in on the fun, to open fire.

By the time Admiral Rollins and his hastily gathered reinforcements arrived, it was all over. Rollins simply stared through his spyglass at the _Legacy_ sitting whole and undamaged amidst a collection of splintered wood and twisted metal, like the last surviving duck after a tidal wave has hit. "Communication from the _Legacy, _sir!" called out one of the bridge officers. Rollins refocused his spyglass on a crewman waving two semaphore flags. "Sorry, but...I...couldn't...help...myself.." Rollins read, and then smirked and gave a shake of his head as he collapsed his spyglass. "Bring us in, Captain." "Yes, sir."

Admiral Rollins, Jane Porter, and Captain Amelia stood in what had been just hours previously the office of Governor Artalis, but with the Governor's arrest and Rollins's declaration of martial law occurring nigh simultaneously, civil government was for the moment out to lunch. Rollins leaned against his desk, a glass in one hand, as he gazed levelly at Amelia who stood at attention in front of him while Jane stood next to her, idly picking at the fabric of her maid's outfit.

"So, Captain...you were taken hostage." "Yes, sir." The admiral's eyes swung to Jane. "And you also, Ms. Porter?" Jane nodded slightly. "Yes, Admiral Rollins." Rollins nodded himself as he took a drink, sighed, and settled the glass down again. "Well, this is not quite the situation I had planned for the two of you to find yourself in, but I do have to admit it was what I had hoped." Jane looked surprised, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again once she saw Amelia's shake her head slightly. Rollins pushed back from the desk, reached into his uniform coat, and held out two bundles to Jane and Amelia, which they took. Rollins then moved past Amela, clapping on her shoulder as he did so, before opening the door and stepping through. "You can both go to your hotel now. I'll send someone for you if I need you" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Jane turned, parcel gripped in both hands, as she turned toward Amelia. "You'd think he would have been more pleased." Amelia shrugged, glancing down briefly at the parcel in her own hands, as she look toward Jane and smiled slightly. "I don't think he has any reason to thank me for all the added paperwork I've given him to do." Jane scoffed, tucking her parcel under her arm, as she slid her left through the crook of Amelia's right and gave her a squeeze. "Now, is that any way for the the hero of the hour to talk? Come on...let's go and get some dinner and then we can see what these presents are." Amelia nodded, reaching out to pat Jane's hand lightly, as she allowed herself to be guided through the door.

The pair sat silently in the autocar as it drove them toward the hotel, Jane's hand resting lightly atop Amelia's, as she watched the other through the corner of her eye. Amelia did not pull away from her hand but she remained very still, her eyes unfocused, and the sharp tips of her fingers digging into the paper covering the parcel she received from the admiral. Jane waited for some kind of reaction from the other woman, but eventually she could not resist the need to speak up. "Amelia...what is it? I know it's been a rough time for you..for us...but it's over know. What is on your mind?"

For a long moment Jane thought that the other had not heard her, but then Amelia slowly turned her head to look at Jane, the captain's ears flattening. "Jane, I...am uncertain." Jane's eyes flicked toward the parcel the captain held and then back into her lover's eyes. "Is it that?" Amelia nodded slowly. "You did not hear this, but Admiral Rollins intends to promote me." Jane fought to push down her initial excited response and only gestured for Amelia to go on. "It changes things...I could always get away with answering to myself as captain of the _Legacy, _but this..." Amelia's words were suddenly cut off by the car coming to a stop before the cabby called out "Your hotel, ladies!". Jane smiled reassuringly and gave Amelia's hand a squeeze. "Come on...let's book a dining room, just for us, and we can talk."

They were ushered with a modest amount of ceremony into a private dining room on the roof of the hotel with a view of the planet and the stars beyond, but Amelia ignored it as she took her seat in one of the chairs and placed the parcel on the setting in front of her. Jane moved to set beside her as she placed her own parcel down on the table, then turning to reach out and take Amelia's hands. "So...?" she prompted. Amelia sighed. "You would think admirals have more authority, but that just comes at an equal level of responsibility. I...may not be able to go where you go, Jane. I don't even think we have so much as a scouting presence in the Sol system.

Jane smiled as she reached up with her other hand to brush the top of Amelia's head. "Well, then I will come to you. How will they stop me? Put me in irons? Tie me to the mast?" Amelia smiled slightly. "If that was all they were to try I don't believe they could stop you, but Admiralty bureaucracy is something else." Jane let go of Amelia's hand, raised them up over her head, and sighed theatrically. "Captain Amelia, hero of..everywhere...unnerved by paper pushers. Well, I'm going to face them head on." Before Amelia could move, let alone protest, Jane had stood up and leaned over to grab Amelia's parcel before starting to pull off the paper.

Amelia merely sat still, her heart beating more rapidly than it ever had in any engagement, as she watched the paper removed to reveal a letter with a fat wax seal with the Admirality sigil on it's back. Jane glanced at Amelia, who slowly nodded but then pushed her own parcel across the counter to Amelia, who smiled slightly and began to open it as Jane settled back to break the seal and open the envelope. It read:

To Captain Amelia:

Greetings,

It is my pleasure to inform you that, as per Admiral Rollins's instructions, you are to be officially promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. In light of recent events the Admiralty has also seen fit that you should be given command over a new squadron that is being created which will have, amongst other duties, the guarding of trades routes between various systems, such as Sol. Also..."

Jane's eyes widened and she turned to look at Amelia, her mouth opening to speak, but Jane closed it when she saw the captain holding out a letter to her. She took it, placed it over the other one, and began to read.

"My dear Jane,

I am typing this letter on that infernal prototype of mine, as your mother has commandered the writing desk to craft her own response to the news we've been hearing on the radio. Luckily, it will most likely take her several hours to finish writing all she has to say, so I have my chance now.

Know that I am very proud of you, Jane, doing what you have done, but your mother...well, you know how she can be. If you could see your way clear would you please come straight home? It'd needn't be forever, but we both need to see you and make certain ourselves that you are all right.

I hope you understand.

Yours,

Archimedes Q. Porter

P.S: Your mother is coming. I love you!

The two women stared at each other for a long, long moment; Jane was the first to break the silence.

"Does this strike you as entirely too coincidental?" Amelia nodded as set down her letter and reached out to take Jane's hand, cupping it lightly in her own. "Mmm...but it does work out in our favor, so I suppose we shouldn't ask questions." Jane chuckled, nodding, as she lifted Amelia's hand to lightly kiss the back of it before turning her eyes up toward the other. "Well, all except one question..." Amelia raised her eyebrows. "And that would be...?" Jane's smile broadened. "Care to give a girl a lift home?"


	9. Shipping Home

Chapter 9: Shipping Home.

"Flag officer on deck!" boomed Mr. Arrow as Amelia emerged from her cabin; she gave him a short look but he only saluted in response. Amelia returned it as she strode across the deck, her boots thudding lightly on the wooden decking, as she stared across the deck at the blue orb hanging in the space ahead of them. Earth. The foremost planet of humanity. Jane's home..and now, essentially, hers as well. She nodded to it as she looked at Arrow out of the corner of her eye. "Have you ever been there, Mr. Arrow?" The big man shook his head slowly. "No, Admiral." Amelia grimaced inwardly. It was no bad thing to be recognized for your achievements, she knew, but the promotion ceremony seemed to last longer then her whole life. "_It's not like I was the only one" _she thought as she glanced at the new captain's insignia on Arrow's broad shoulders. He, of course, has endured it stoically, as he did everything.

Arrow breached the silence. "We will be in orbit soon, Admiral. Would you like your launch prepared?" Amelia suddenly snapped back into the present, but managed to recover herself in time as she nodded. "Thank you, Captain. I will make ready; you have the wheel." The man saluted again, she returned it, and then stalked back toward her cabin. She had shut the door behind her when she heard footsteps hurrying across the floor towards her; she glanced up sharply just in time to see Jane moving towards her. The other woman wrapped her arms around Amelia's shoulders and pressed her lips against the newly minted admiral's lips. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, but then she relaxed and returned the kiss as she embraced Jane. The two remained there for several moments before slowly parting.

Amelia smiled and stroked Jane's back. "Been saving that one for long?" Jane nodded, grinning herself, as she rested her head against Amelia's chest. "You wake up so early that I don't have time before you head out on deck." Her eyes roved up toward Amelia's face. "Are we almost there?" Amelia nodded. "Yes, we're in orbit now...Arrow is preparing the launch for us." She squeezed Jane a little tighter as she tilted her head to look down at the other. "We could leave whenever you wish." Jane slowly nodded as she looked up toward the other's face, and smiled. "I know, but I'm ready. Come; let's not keep my parents waiting."

Professor Porter idly contemplated his clock as he and his wife waited inside the main terminus of the recently constructed spaceport. The sprawling complex was so new that in some areas that paint had not yet dried and, while there had yet been a successful launch of an Earth-built space vessel, Porter was confident that it would happen before the year was out. He glance sideways at his wife, who he was starting to suspect would detonate within the next five minutes. He reached out to rest a comforting hand on her upper arm, as far as he could reach given their differences in height. "Come come, my dear...there is no reason to be nervous. She was with the best ship and the best officer in the Fleet. Our Jane will be -fine-. You'll see."

His wife nodded but still remain stock still, her hands balled into fists, as she stared out at the tarmac in front of the large window. Suddenly one hand raised itself upward and pointed; the professor followed the pointing finger and saw a small shape moving downward through the sky toward them. He removed his glasses with one hand, polished them on his shirt-not noticing the glare his wife gave him- and put them back on. The lenses focused on the small launch steering itself toward the pristine landing field. "It -is- them, my dear! She's coming home!"

The two waited in breathless silence as the launch touched down on its' three legs, settling down, before three figures climbed out; one a naval rating who hefted out a trunk and a small bag, and finally a tall lithe figure in a blue uniform and lastly a smaller female figure, clad in a pair of dark brown skirt and a light green short sleeved blouse with matching hat. Mrs. Porter clapped excitedly and ran toward the exit, her husband following after as fast as his shorter legs could carry him. They reached the door just as Amelia and Jane, with the crewer following behind, entered the building.

"Janneee!" her mother all but shrieked as she enfolded her in a tight embrace, causing Professor Porter to immediately begin to fuss himself. "Now, now, dear, let the poor girl breath. That's right." The professor inserted himself between his wife and daughter before giving Jane a hug of his own before he pulled back, smiling broadly. "It is so good to see you again, my dear." He turned to Amelia, holding out his hand. "And it is good to meet you, Cap...ah, pardon me, Admiral. Jane has told us much about you." Behind him, his wife curtsied slightly. "The pleasure is all ours."

Jane spoke up. "Actually, Daddy, Mother, there is one thing I haven't told you yet." The pair blinked at her; her mother spoke up first. "What's that, dear?" Jane reached out and slowly took hold of Amelia's hand in hers, holding it gently. "We've become rather close. Very close, actually." Amelia eyed the other woman briefly, and then gripped Jane's hand back as she gazed at Jane's mother and father, and smiled. "And I'm very glad that we've gotten this chance to tell you about it so soon."

The four stared at each other in silence in the wake of this announcement; Amelia regarded the older human couple in front of her levelly while Jane worked to try and stop her feet from shuffling as she gripped Amelia's hand. The silence stretched out for what seemed to Jane like an eternity, and then Professor Potter nodded slightly as his wife began to move forward with brisk purpose before coming to stand in front of Amelia, her head tilted slightly back to look into the taller woman's eyes.

"And just what are your intentions toward my daughter, Admiral?" Mrs. Porter asked with a hauteur that not even a duchess could have managed: Jane and Amelia shared a look before Amelia responded. "I love her." Mrs. Porter nodded again. "And do you intend to make an honest woman of her?" This time Amelia looked to Jane, who prompted the other with a small nod: Amelia turned back. "Yes." Again Mrs. Porter nodded as she turned around and began to head for the exit. "Very well, then. We shall adjourn to the house to discuss the wedding." Professor Porter remained still as his wife swept past him before he sauntered up to the couple and favored them with a dry smile. "Glad to have you with us" he said before turning around and following his wife out.

Amelia glanced at Jane, her eyebrows raised. "And that's it?" Jane grinned, sliding her arm through Amelia's, before pressing herself against her lover's side. "Did you expect any other reaction?" Amelia made a vague gesture toward the retreating Porters. "Well...I wasn't expecting to be met with censure and scorn, but it all seemed too easy." Jane smiled as she stood up, pressing her lips to Amelia's cheek, before gently tugging at her arm. "Some battles are more easily won than others. Come on, hero...let's go." Amelia nodded, her hand reaching out to give Jane's a squeeze, before the two walked out, arm in arm.


End file.
